Bastardo Suicida
by MioSiriban
Summary: Historia vivía con un sinsabor por la vida. Tenía un hermoso penthouse con una maravillosa vista, personas a su servicio dispuestos a cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, pero para ella, no había nada verdaderamente significativo. [EreHisu] [High School AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**One**

* * *

Historia vivía con un sinsabor por la vida. Tenía un hermoso penthouse con una maravillosa vista, personas a su servicio dispuestos a cumplir todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, pero para ella, no había nada verdaderamente significativo.

Nada. Nadie.

—¿Te gustó?

—Hmp.

Reiner respiraba entrecortadamente echado en uno de los lados de la cama, con una sonrisa autosuficiente que no alcanzó a Historia. El mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol americano y la "reina" de Titan High School hacían esa pareja que todo el mundo catalogaba de perfecta.

_"Perfecta y una mierda"_

Pensó la rubia, deslizándose fuera de las sábanas y cubriendo su desnudez con una fina bata de seda azulada. Desde que Ymir se había ido del país, su vida era una monotonía diaria. Historia ya no sentía nada. Y no sabía si eso la aterraba.

Su mayor estado de emotividad era provocado por las esporádicas visitas de su hermana mayor, la cual, pocas veces veía.

Así que a fin de cuentas nada tenía sentido. Ni los besos devotos de Reiner, ni las adulaciones de todos los que conformaban su vacío entorno.

Todo era repetitivo. Llegar al instituto, ser seguida por un séquito de lame suelas, tener en sus manos todo lo que se le antojara con un suspiro; "Historia, ¡qué lindo cabello tienes! ¿Qué productos usas?" "Qué envidia, tener a Reiner Braun para ella sola..." "Historia, ¡me encanta tu falda!" "¡Qué bella te ves hoy, Historia!".

_"Patéticos"_

Todo pintaba seguir esa rueda de nunca acabar. Todos los días pintaban igual. Excepto un viernes; un día que todo cambió. Un día que un color esmeralda le llamó la atención.

_Eren Jaeger regresó de Marley._

Historia oyó aquella noticia con aburrimiento; recordaba al chico, era de su generación, conocido por todos por ser un imbécil con las ideas más descabelladas y absurdas, por lo que terminó gracias a Jean con el apodo del "bastardo suicida".

Una nueva noticia que rompía con los esquemas de todos los días. Pero, a ella no le importaba eso. No era el nerd de la clase ni la espeluznante gótica para alegrarse por eso.

Más, cuando lo vio, el muchacho era totalmente diferente de como lo recordaba. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más de lo normal cuando divisó al altísimo y delgado chico de largos cabellos castaños, barba incipiente y aburridos ojos esmeraldas.

Tan aburridos como los de ella.

Cabe resaltar que al pasar por su lado, Eren la ignoró olímpicamente, como a todos a su alrededor. Sólo recibió una mirada de reojo que Historia dudó de si era real o no.

_"Interesante"_

El resto de los días el instituto se le hacía más insoportable; los pasillos estaban repletos de murmullos referentes al muchacho, donde quiera que fuera el nombre del chico Jaeger llegaba a sus oídos como persiguiéndola. Era como si el destino se esforzara si o sí en que lo tuviera metido en la cabeza. Eso era frustrante, agobiante.

Estaba harta.

Las semanas siguieron su curso y ver al revolucionado joven era ya algo normal. Historia ya estaba acostumbrada a sus miradas petulantes y desinteresadas, al grave sonido de su voz llegando a sus oídos y a los bonitos abdominales que dejaba ver en las clases de gimnasia, que, sin mucho agravio, internamente reconocía encontrarse a sí misma mirándolos más de lo normal.

Historia no supo en qué momento comenzó a preguntarse como se sentiría tocarlos. Tenerlos encima, o debajo de ella.

No cruzaban muchas palabras. Y la rubia se hallaba sorprendida del nulo interés que el muchacho mostraba por ella. Y eso comenzaba a ser irritante; era del único que recibía no miradas de embeleso, sino todo lo contrario. Como si la repudiara.

_"Imbécil"_

Quizás por eso posteriormente comenzó a pasearse por ahí, casualmente por los sitios donde más paseaba Jeager, con un extra de perfume o minifaldas más cortas.

—¿Qué quieres, Historia?.—Eren no tenía tapujos en la lengua y el día que estuvieron uno junto al otro en la biblioteca con un mismo propósito el chico la confrontó. Ella solo se hizo la desentendida.

—¿Querer? ¿Qué voy a querer de alguien como tú?

—¿Vas a decirme que el que frecuentes las barras, mis clases, enfurezcas a Mikasa y vistas como zorra es pura coincidencia?

La bofetada resonó en todo el lugar, rompiendo el silencio. Con la rabia carcomiéndola, Historia se fue del lugar.

Jamás se había sentido tan humillada.

Los días consecuentes evitó a Jaeger como a la peste. Y prontamente todos llegaron a la misma conclusión que ella de que el muchacho se había convertido en un arrogante y petulante; ni el conserje era tan odioso y cortante como ese chico.

¿Qué demonios lo había cambiado tanto?

—¡Historia!—. Una mañana la bulliciosa Sasha "glotona" Braus se metió en su camino. Aunque internamente reconocía que era de las pocas personas que le causaban cierta simpatía—. ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta?

La rubia tomó la tarjeta de invitación que Braus le extendía. La miró casi bostezando.

—¿Es a las afueras?

—Sip. Mi familia maneja un campamento de verano, hay muchas cabañas y un lago cerca. Puedes anotarte en el autobús que llevará a un grupo... ¡Qué digo!—La chica rió nerviosamente.—No creo que lo necesites.

Sasha tenía razón. Historia no tenía ni la más remota intención de subir en un autobús con sus molestos compañeros, menos, si existía la posibilidad de que Jaeger viajara ahí también.

_"Otra vez estoy pensando en ese idiota..."_

Su chófer la llevó por la tarde, después de que el autobús ya había arribado con todos los chicos invitados por Sasha. Los jóvenes contemplaron con fascinación ver a la menuda rubia bajar, glamurosa como ella sola, del sofisticado vehículo que su tío Uri le había regalado al cumplir dieciséis.

Historia caminó ignorándolos, oyendo los mismos comentarios de siempre y los piropos propinados por adolescentes hormonales, hasta donde Reiner le ofrecía su brazo. Rodó los ojos antes de tomarlo y entonces sus oídos distinguieron una molesta risa.

Eren la miraba divertido. Y eso en serio la irritó.

Lo suficiente como para arrastrar consigo a Reiner a la primera cabaña apartada del resto y saciarse del corpulento chico por un rato.

Después de acomodarse la ropa, Historia buscó a Sasha quien le indicó cual era la cabaña asignada para ella. Pasarían el fin de semana entre cervezas, música estridente, bailes y casi nada de ropa.

La joven Reiss suspiró cuando hubo acomodado su espacio. Ella no compartiría la amplitud de la cabaña con nadie, por pedimento propio, así que el espacio estaba lleno de una soledad circulante. Se suponía que ya lo había aceptado, que estar sola era lo cotidiano desde que tenía memoria. Y que estaba bien, pero era inevitable sentir un pinchazo en su pecho al ver por el pequeño balcón que daba una majestuosa vista del lago, a Sasha tratar de hacer reír a la inexpresiva Mikasa Ackerman.

Como extrañaba a Ymir.

Por fortuna unos toques en la puerta la extrajeron de su melancolía.

—Historia—. Siempre amable Arlert le sonrió acomodándose esos pastosos anteojos que ella juraba eran más enormes que su cara—. Venía a invitarte a la fogata, dará comienzo a las ocho y...

—Vale, ahí estaré—el muchacho asintió, se dio la vuelta, ya no había nada más por hacer ahí.—Gracias, Armin—Y se detuvo tras oír el casi murmullo de Historia. Todo un suceso ¿había oído bien? Historia Reiss le había dado las gracias.

Wao.

—No hay de qué.—Y se fue.

El atardecer dio sus primeros vestigios con prontitud e Historia se valió de las puntas de sus pies para apreciarlo en su totalidad desde la barandilla del pequeño balcón. Vio pasar a Jean y Marco Bott charlando animadamente entre ellos sobre algo que, sin lugar a dudas, hacía reír al muchacho pecoso y avergonzaba al caballo. También oyó a Springer reírse sonoramente varias veces, de un modo que se le hizo irritante... pero también gracioso.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

_"Esto es tan ridículo"_

Cayó en cuenta de la realidad. Estaba ahí, contemplándolos a todos ir y venir, mirándolos con un deje de superioridad que no le pertenecía, como lo haría una reina desde su balcón real. ¿Qué la hacía verdaderamente más valiosa que esos chicos? Nada más hacerse esa pregunta rayaba en lo vanidoso. Pero Historia no sabía qué hacer, ya había alzado esa reputación frente a ellos y no podía simplemente ir allá, sonreírles y hablarles como si fueran sus amigos de toda la vida.

¿O sí?

Sus divagaciones se mudaron a un segundo plano cuando, enterrándose en ella como alfileres, los ojos de Eren Jaeger la hostigaban desde la distancia, mostrando su maldito abdomen bronceado y perfecto, con la brisa moviendo sus cabellos y los pies descalzos en el borde del lago. Solo usaba esos vaqueros desgastados que para variar le quedaban sueltos, a lo que, por un amago de misericorde suerte, censuraban justamente lo más impúdico de la anatomía masculina. Los pobres rayos de Sol le daban un aire mitigo que sin poder contenerse a Historia la hizo jadear. Y el color turquesa se tornó supremamente llamativo.

Fue como congelar un instante en el espacio.

De repente tenía mucho, mucho calor.

Tan así que no fue hasta que Reiner, musculoso con él solo y tan expuesto como Eren, pasó un brazo por los hombros del altísimo petiso, en señal de camaradería. Eren se desentendió en el acto y le siguió la onda a Reiner, batiéndose en luchas con el rubio hasta quedar mojados y cundidos de arena; la faena resultó exquisita para los inquisidores ojos femeninos. E Historia no fue la excepción. Y no precisamente por Reiner.

Así, pudiendo encontrar por fin una excusa para salir de la humedad de la cabaña cinco estrellas, la rubia tomó su mascada y se calzó unos _Adidas _que luego lamentaría ensuciar. Allá abajo recostó su menudo cuerpo contra el tronco del árbol más agradable que halló y se entretuvo con la vista que ofrecían los dos mastodontes allá afuera. A pesar de que Eren carecía de la fuerza bruta de Reiner y la bramura de unos músculos de acero, sus bloqueos a los golpes del corpulento chico eran efectivos y rivalizaba con bastante ímpetu.

Historia pensó que eran unos estúpidos, pero al mismo tiempo fue incapaz de apartar la mirada. Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a descender por los hinchados músculos de Eren, por la marcada espalda, en la que ella imaginó hundir sus dedos y trazar líneas con sus perfectas uñas por toda su extensión.

_"¿Pero qué estoy pensando?"_

Se mordió el labio sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que un cosquilleo la recorría completa. Los jadeos de Eren opacaron fácilmente los de Reiner. Eran más sugestivos, más enigmáticos, más desconocidos, más todo.

Se abrazó a sí misma y juró sentir llamaradas devorarla cuando, de nueva cuenta, dos esmeraldas barrieron su cuerpo con un algo indescifrable más una nubosidad abrumadora. Ahora, los ojos de Jaeger eran más oscuros.

Historia pensó una palabrota y se reprendió mentalmente por ello.

Más arena, más agua, más sudor. Y gotas, gotas, más gotas.

Un desliz de Jaeger. Un puñetazo de Reiner.

—Diablos.— escapó de la boca de Historia cuando, con una brusquedad animal, Reiner arrojó varios metros sobre el agua al muchacho Jaeger. Como un saco de papas.

—¡Eren!—exclamó entonces Mikasa, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo seguida de Armin. Se despojó del vestido oscuro revelando unas curvas de infarto y se arrojó tras el chico con la intención de salvarlo.

_"Qué exagerada"_

No era para tanto. Aunque sin dudas debió haber recibido un fuerte impacto del agua. Historia se desentendió de la situación y se esforzó por librarse de la calentura que había ascendido como tornado en su cuerpo.

—¡Hisu!—Sasha se enganchó de uno de sus brazos y la llevó quien sabe a dónde. Así, la rubia dio un último vistazo al incidente: Reiner movía los brazos en modo de disculpa hacia una iracunda Mikasa mientras Eren recibía el paño que Armin -alias el nerd- le extendía.

—Mikasa, fue sin querer, en serio. No sé qué demonios le pasó al idiota de Eren, nosotros solo...

—Ni una palabra, animal.

—Ya te he dicho que dejes de defenderme.—Fue inevitable alzar las cejas de sorpresa cuando Eren irrumpió subiendo el tono de voz con clara irritación—. No es tu puto problema, Mikasa.

—Pero Eren…

—¡Venga, qué ya!—añadió ya harto, mirándola con un enojo ofensivo. Historia chocó con unas rocas; joder, debía mirar al frente.

La fogata se dio amenamente. Thomas Wagner trajo consigo una guitarra acústica y su melodía tuvo la intención de transmitir una agradable tranquilidad, Mina y Hannah se hallaban abrazadas sobre uno de los tantos troncos tarareando una linda melodía que Historia desconocía. Sasha le brindó una sonrisa de arrullo antes de ir a ponerse junto a Connie, quien bebía de su cerveza como si no hubiera un mañana. Más chicos vinieron, aproximándose, algunos más sudorosos, otros risueños y quienes hablaban por los codos. Historia abrazó a sus piernas; la brisa era sonsacadora de suspiros por aquella época del año, el aire se le impregnaba en la limpia y tersa piel. Todo era calmado hasta que Reiner se aplastó a su lado acompañado de Bertholdt casi haciéndola caer del tronco por el peso.

—Hey, reina.—Su novio le acercó una lata de cerveza. Ella la aceptó sin mayores pretensiones y le dio un sorbo siguiendo discretamente la integración del "bastardo suicida" con el grupo. Desvió su propia mirada al hallarse directamente con la de su objetivo.

_"Ups"_

Era ya casi media noche cuando su estómago estuvo hasta el borde de salchichas e incontables cervezas consumidas. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y escuchaba las anécdotas vergonzosas de un grupo de desconocidos con los que, no supo cuando, terminó riendo. Sasha había caído dormida luego de comer hasta lo indecible, Jean balbuceaba incoherencias a su lado y Bertholdt no paraba de llorar. Eran los únicos conocidos que divisaba. Volteó hacia uno de los árboles contiguos al lago, encontrándolo en la desolación inusitada. Se suponía que Armin y Annie seguirían ahí aplastados hablando entre susurros con los rostros casi pegados.

Se levantó, temblorosa, pensando en qué momento había perdido de vista a Eren. No lo veía. Oh, ahora que lo recordaba, Reiner también se había ido al carajo al parecer. Perfecto, ¿debería buscarlos? ¿A quién buscaba primero? ¿Era de muy mal gusto sentir mayor agravio por localizar a Jaeger que a su troglodita novio?

Una figura borrosa pasó a su lado como alma que lleva al diablo y a Historia le costó errores confirmar que aquella no era más que Mikasa, subiendo la calzada hasta alcanzar dos faroles de un coche en medio de la nada. Un bonito deportivo; Historia dio un silbido. Sí que era bonito.

Un momento: Mikasa Ackerman, yéndose casi a medianoche en un bonito deportivo en medio de la nada.

_"Debo decirle a Eren"_

Dio unos pasos en falso, determinó que quizás el culo le pesaba de más y que por eso se cayó de bruces en el suelo. Maldijo en voz alta ¡qué bueno que todos estaban hasta el culo de ebrios! No quería ni imaginarse la sola idea de la cara que pondrían al escuchar a la perfecta Historia decir una palabrota.

Así que, empezó a reírse. Sola y boba. Boba y sola, como si le hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

_"Tal vez ese chiste soy yo"_

—¿Qué te da tanta risa? —Una voz rasposa llegó a sus oídos. Levantó la mirada; creyó que se trataba de un raro espejismo, pero no, ahí estaba Eren.

—¡Tú!

Extendió los brazos al chico, riendo aún. Después de todo estaba ebria.

Eren la ayudó a reincorporarse, el aroma a cerveza y un deje de ron llegó a la nariz de Historia. Una vez de pie la rubia siguió tambaleándose, sus piernas fallaron, pero ésta vez el muchacho Jaeger no la dejó caer.

—Joder estás hasta el culo…—Lo escuchó decir y un jadeo escapó de la garganta de la rubia cuando Eren la tomó en brazos.

El bronceado muchacho la sostuvo a modo princesa y la llevó consigo a la orilla del lago, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio al moverse. Historia ni siquiera supo como habían llegado ahí; cerró sus ojos y se permitió sentir el calor que emanaban los pectorales lisos de Jaeger, a pesar de que ahora estuviera separada de esa piel a causa de una camiseta verde olivo. Tratando de tener cuidado, Eren la colocó en la arena, a su lado. Uno junto al otro, con algunas risas muertas de Historia contemplaron el agua a sus pies. El reflejo de la luna hacía al lago tan atrayente.

—¿Por qué eres tan mierda conmigo? —preguntó la rubia, abrazándose a sí misma haciéndose ver más petisa de lo que era, mientras Eren acariciaba una de sus orejas con suavidad.

Si así era el chico Jaeger ebrio, deseaba que estuviera ebrio por la eternidad.

—Porque eres una mentirosa de mierda.

Los ojos le picaron de inmediato a Historia y un dolor terrible inundó su pequeño pecho. De repente la magia se quebró, solo quería levantarse y encerrarse en su cabaña. Más los brazos de Eren no se lo permitieron; la envolvió con su cuerpo negándole cualquier intento de escapar.

Y joder que Eren era caliente, caliente, tan caliente.

—Eres una mentirosa de mierda contigo misma, Tori. Bueno, prefiero que seas una perra al pan dulce que fingías ser antes.

—Te volviste un mierda.

—Tú también.

Entonces la rubia reparó en como la había llamado.

—¿Me dijiste "Tori"?

—Seh.

—¿Qué es eso de "Tori"?

—Es un apodo. Qué pereza llamarte Historia, joder. "Historia" es muy formal. —dijo el chico, pasando sus palmas tibias por el vientre de la chica Reiss, causándole escalofríos.

—Creo que ambos hemos cambiado.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Historia se soltó de Eren, se puso de rodillas como pudo en la arena, hipeando y respirando por la boca. Encaró el rostro cansino del muchacho, dejó todo de lado y sostuvo el rostro de él entre sus manos. Se hundió en su color verde, azul, esmeralda, indescifrables. Los ojos de Eren eran como las joyas preciosas que codiciaba su mamá.

Su mamá codiciaba joyas y ella codiciaba a Eren.

Así que el beso fue hambriento, lúcido, demandante y borroso y una estela a la vez. Eran expertos en ser bestias e Historia lo besó con furia contenida. Jaeger la sostuvo firmemente de la cintura y respondió sin muchas ganas, entonces, la apartó.

—Así no—murmuró apartando mechones rubios pegados a la cara de la sudada chica—Así…

Eren hizo del contacto algo más íntimo. Unió sus labios con los de ella suavemente, casi en cámara lenta, con la respiración errática y cálida desparramándose en ella. Movió los labios sobre los de Historia y sin romper el contacto, hizo uso de su lengua para deslizarse sobre el inferior, humedeciéndolo. Humedeciéndose la entrepierna de Historia también. Hundió una de sus grandes manos en la cabellera de la rubia y la instó a sentarse sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado de su largo cuerpo, aventurándose en la boca de la chica y encontrando la lengua de ella también.

Y se besaron una y otra, y otra vez. Hasta que necesitaron respirar.

Recobraron sus respiraciones, mirándose con un deje de deseo inevitable. Querían tragarse, devorarse y desvanecerse ahí.

Eren estuvo a punto de volverla a besar, pero colocando las manos sobre su pecho Historia lo detuvo.

—Espera. —Había recordado algo—. Vi a Mikasa.

—¿Qué con ella?

—Se fue en un auto, en un deportivo caro.

—¿Insinúas que ella no puede subirse en un deportivo caro? —Ella resopló molesta.

—¡Eso no fue lo que dije, Eren! —De improvisto el chico se comenzó a reír, confundiéndola.

—Tori, no es mi problema. Valoro tu preocupación, pero Mikasa puede cuidarse el culo por su cuenta.

_"Si que has cambiado, Eren"_

Y volvieron a besarse.

Y cuando sus cuerpos no dieron más, a abrazarse.

Y Eren la acarició… Hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

**¡Hola! Pues yo no aprendo y el EreHisu me dominó lo suficiente como para dedicarle unos capítulos de una historia hecha por mi loca cabeza, je.**

**Así abro las puertas a otra de las parejas que más me gustan de SNK y si, planeo traer mucho de ellos, asie asie.**

**La canción base de este fic (y del EreHisu en general por ahora, para mí) es "Señorita" de Shawn y Camila. **

**En mi página de Facebook (el link lo encuentran en mi perfil) encontrarán más cositas (: Aunque ahorita está mayormente llena de RivaMika, planeo traer cositas EreHisu con los Sims 2 como ya lo hice con RivaMika.**

_**Se despide**_

_**MioSiriban**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**Two**

* * *

Cuando despertó todo le daba vueltas y la cabeza dolía como los mil demonios, tenía arena en lugares en que no debería estar y un olor que identificó como perfume masculino le embriagó la nariz.

No estaba en su cabaña, dedujo fácilmente. Había pasado el resto de la noche donde habían asignado a Eren. Lo encontró al frente, colocándose unos jeans y acomodándose la correa de cuero puestos en estos, con el torso desnudo y el cabello aún despeinado. Sus mejillas se colorearon de inmediato y sintió la boca repentinamente seca; era una visión demasiado sexy para ser cierta.

—Buenos días. —Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en la cara del alto muchacho. —Ve a arreglarte. Salimos en diez minutos.

Se reincorporó en sus codos, haciendo una mueca por el mareo.

—¿A dónde?

—El papá de Sasha trajo unos caballos para ir a recorrer la zona. —Aún con la información se quedó ahí, contemplando como Eren se acomodaba una camiseta azul rey—Anda Tori.

Caminar hasta su cabaña no fue muy fácil y menos sin ser vista por el resto, pero cada quien estaba más preocupado por apurarse para el paseo. De lo que menos tenía ganas después de esa noche era de montarse en un caballo, pero luego de una rápida ducha el malestar comenzó a pasarse. Un sweter lavanda, jeans, botas vaqueras y trenzarse el cabello fueron su mejor opción. Tardó más en maquillarse, por lo que aplicarse el labial fue titánico cuando Sasha comenzó a gritar afuera.

La rubia se apresuró a salir, encontrando a varios del grupo subidos ya en sus caballos. Había alrededor de ocho caballos, en varios de ellos, más de una persona.

—Lo siento Hisu, pensábamos que no ibas a venir. —Le dijo Sasha desde su caballo con las riendas en las manos. —Puedes montarte con alguien si quieres.

Historia le dijo a la chica patata que no se preocupara y rebuscó con la mirada. Encontró a Eren fácilmente subido en un caballo riéndose con Connie de Jean, quien en ese momento se montaba en uno.

—No vaya a ser yegua y que la dejes preñada eh Jean—puntualizó Connie muerto de la risa.

—Puede ser que también te vayan los palos ¿no, tiro al blanco?—siguió Eren, logrando más carcajadas a su alrededor.

—Váyanse a la mierda. —exclamó furioso el chico objeto de las burlas, matándolos con la mirada.

—Caballo homosexual de las montañas. —comenzó a canturrear Connie picándolo, y hasta Historia se rió un poco al oír las bromas que le jugaban al muchacho Kirchstein.

—¿Historia? —Una voz conocida a sus espaldas dio por finalizada la diversión. Al voltearse, vio su _novio _subido en un caballo. Oh, pero no estaba solo: bien sujeta a su musculoso torso estaba una chica desconocida—No creí que vendrías.

—Ya ves que no es así—dijo ella, sonriendo falsamente.

—Yo te llevo. Le diré a Bertholdt que lleve a…

—No te preocupes, Reiner. —El caballo de Eren relinchó moviéndose hacia ellos. —Yo puedo llevar a Historia, además Bertholdt quería llevar a Annie. —añadió guiñándole un ojo al fornido rubio.

Sin dejar cabida a peros, Historia tomó decidida la mano que Eren le extendía, subiéndose detrás de él y aferrándose a su torso en el acto. En eso Sasha sacudió las riendas de su caballo y le dio comienzo al paseo, por lo que no tuvo que ver la cara frustrada de Reiner en ningún momento.

El trote de los caballos comenzó; la brisa fresca y el aroma a bosque les recibieron, llenando a Historia de una sensación agradable. Dejó que se le despeinara el cabello y sin darse cuenta una ancha sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Aunque de ésta última Eren si la tuvo en cuenta, manejando las riendas del animal para que se moviera más rápido entre los demás.

En pocos segundos estuvieron rivalizando la cabecera del grupo con los caballos comandados por Mikasa, quien llevaba detrás suyo a Armin y el de Connie. Eren no tardó en pasarlos de largo y competir contra Sasha, no sin que Historia observara una sonrisa cálida dada por Armin y a una concentrada Mikasa –a la que, por una milésima de segundo, le pareció verle una marca rojiza e irregular en el cuello-

La chica patata aceptó el desafío y comenzó una competencia con el caballo de Eren. Fue rudo, al menos para la joven Reiss, los cascos de los caballos y el galope fueron exhaustivos, terminó rebotando junto a Eren sobre el asiento, cuestión que la motivó –u obligó- a aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al Jaeger para no caer.

Finalmente, no hubo ganador. Dictaminaron un empate y decidieron darle un descanso a los pobres caballos.

Sasha los guió por entre un claro y varios árboles, riendo y charlando con Connie, Mikasa y Armin a su lado. Se percató del movimiento a las riendas hechos por Eren a su caballo y en un momento estuvieron distanciados del resto, consiguiendo cierta privacidad. Fue ahí que sintió los largos y ásperos dedos del muchacho acariciarle los nudillos.

Siguieron un rato en silencio, contemplando el entorno y las avecillas que cantaban y volaban en las copas de los árboles.

—¿Qué tal es Marley?

—No me quejo, pero prefiero Erdia sin duda. Liberio es un asco.

—Frieda me ha dicho que es una ciudad innovadora.

—Todos tenemos puntos de vista diferentes. —Historia no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Iba a añadir algo más a la conversación, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo; no le pareció prudente aventurarse a hacerle más preguntas al chico y él pareció cooperar, dejándola muda al besarle sutilmente el dorso de la mano. Contuvo el aliento. Joder, joder, joder…

—Dime, _königin_ ¿lo has hecho en un bosque?

La mera pregunta la encendía.

—No. —dijo bajo, muy bajo—. ¿Tú sí?

—Digamos que habían lugares interesantes en los alrededores de Liberio, después de todo. —Algo de la imagen de Eren y _otra_ mujer solos en el bosque no le era tan entusiasmante y torció la boca sin poder evitarlo. Suerte que estuviera pegada a la espalda de Eren en ese momento, mientras él jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Recibió más besos en ellos, grabándose la marca cálida de los labios del castaño. El momento podría volverse eterno y ninguno de los dos tenía problema con eso. No era algo de otro mundo, pero para Historia, el gesto íntimo que nacía de esos besos era reconfortante en más de un sentido.

Eren separó su boca de la mano tersa de la rubia cuando sus oídos captaron a los demás caballos acercarse. A los pocos minutos, todos estuvieron ahí con ellos; de haberse tratado de otra chica le habrían hecho bromas indecentes a ambos. Solo Mikasa y Armin les dieron unas miradas inquisidoras, mientras que la de la primera era altiva y fría, la del segundo era curiosa y sorprendida.

Siguieron por el mismo sendero a un paso lento, oyendo la conversación que sostenían algunos muchachos en ese momento. Algunos siguieron el ejemplo de Sasha de soltar las riendas de sus caballos pero por motivos diferentes, ya que mientras unos aprovechaban a tomar los frutos de los arbustos y otros imágenes con sus teléfonos, la chica Braus comía sin cesar de una bolsa papas.

—¡¿Otra vez comiendo, Sasha?! —exclamó Connie a grito suelto. —¡Te vas a poner como una marrana!

—¡Que te valga, Springer, qué te valga!

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

—Lo que pasa es que como todo se le va a los muslos Sasha cree que se pondrá más buena. —comentó esta vez Eren uniéndose a sus amigos.

—No le veo el problema mientras le de resultados. —Contrario a lo esperado la acompañante de Eren se unió a la charla, dejando sin palabras a más de uno. En especial a él.

Una pequeña sonrisa le nació al ver la mirada condescendiente de Sasha.

Luego, siguieron el trayecto de regreso al campamento.

La madre de Sasha había preparado un menú enorme para todos. Ya sabían porqué del buen comer de la chica patata. Se aglomeraron en grupos y, algo desordenados, recibieron los platos servidos. Entre el ajetreo la rubia perdió de vista a Eren hasta que luego lo encontró en una mesa junto a Marco, Jean, Mikasa y Armin; ella se debatía sobre si atreverse a acompañarlos o no, cuando Reiner apareció con Bertholdt a su lado.

—Nena.

—Reiner.

—Te estuve buscando.

—Ah. —Lo vio hacer una mueca de asco, mirando el plato que sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿No irás a comer eso o si?

—¿Hablas de la carne?

—Ew, por favor. —Reiner la miró con extrañeza y luego sacudió la cabeza—Le decía a Bert que hay un pueblo cerca de aquí y unos amigos andan de paso. Iremos a comer ahí, anda.

—¿Hablas de Porco y el resto de tus "amigotes"? —Historia pasó distraídamente los ojos en un burlesco Eren—. Paso.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Vociferó Reiner tratando de acercársele—¿Estás enojada? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, no es nada Reiner. —Historia sacudió la cabeza y trató de suavizar un poco su gesto sin mirarle la cara a su _novio_—. No me siento bien, iré a mi cabaña. Suerte para ti y Bert.

No dejó espacio a más palabras del otro rubio y desapareció del comedor tan rápido como sus pies lo permitieron. Cerró tras de sí y en silencio comió todo su almuerzo; las manos de la madre de Sasha estaban benditas, porque aquello estuvo exquisito.

Sola, como estaba, decidió tomar un baño de burbujas en la pequeña tina del baño y dejarse relajar por el agua al menos una hora.

El bullicio afuera era hilarante y de nueva cuenta, ella estaba ahí tumbada y sola, con un vaper rosa recargado con esencia de durazno y revisando por milésima vez su correo.

Recordando besos y promesas olvidadas, lágrimas y sonrisas sonsacadas.

Hace tanto que no sentía y que no vivía.

_"Tú no quieres esto"_

Era verdad, no quería estar encerrada privándose del mundo. Quería ver al idiota de Eren y no despegarse de él y volver a sentir lo que horas atrás había sentido aferrada a él sobre el caballo.

_"Si Ymir me viera ahora…"_

La insultaría y diría lo tonta que era por no hacer lo que su corazón dictaba.

Fue así que Historia fue verdaderamente ella y salió más decidida que nunca de la cabaña, con destino a la cabaña en la que había despertado por la mañana. Escuchó risas de chicos y chicas ahí, pero eso no le interesó en lo mínimo. Tenía la certeza de que él también estaba ahí dentro.

Abrió la puerta de sopetón y todos clavaron las miradas en su menudo cuerpo, intimidándola al menos un poco. El único que siguió en lo suyo fue Eren, calándose ese cigarrillo que expendía cannabis a todas luces.

—Tori. —dijo, casi sonriendo, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza—. Pasa, ven, siéntate. —Ella accedió—. Le decía al estúpido de Connie a que soy capaz de beber una ronda de cerveza más rápido que él.

—Ya te lo dije estúpido bastardo, es imposible que puedas vencerme.

—Pruébame.

Fue así que a las alineaciones de polvo, las hojas verdes molidas, los papeles y a las pipas de cristal se le sumaron en un balde diez cervezas frías traídas por Mina y Thomas para unos morfinómanos Eren y Connie.

Historia siguió sentada, con su vaper. Thomas fue bastante amable en invitarla a esnifarse y, ya más animada, se atrevió a darle una esnifada a la elaborada línea extendida en una pequeña mesa ratona. Sus ojos siguieron la manzana de Adán de Eren con diversión y el modo en que ésta se resaltaba en los largos tragos de cerveza que éste ingería.

A la final, el chico Jaeger tuvo razón y los ahí presentes lo alentaron a exclamaciones como "¡Jaeger rules, perras!". Historia hizo parte con la corrida de "¡Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren!"

—¡Maldición! —bramó Connie obstinado, aceptando cruelmente la derrota. Una mano de Marco –quien Historia ni siquiera supo en qué momento llegó, al igual que con Jean- y una sonrisa siniestra de Eren y Jean le recordaron el destino al que debía enfrentarse.

—¿Qué deben hacerle al perdedor? —preguntó Historia a Franz y éste, a quien le había compartido el vaper, le respondió simplemente:

—Mira hacia allá.

La chica Reiss no necesitó de más explicaciones. Bastó ver las pequeñas máquinas en cada mano de Sasha para entenderlo todo.

Eren y Jean dieron gritos e hicieron algarabía durante todo el proceso del rapado del pobre Springer, disfrutando la tortura a la que era sometido. Al final, Historia ni supo cuando –no había manera cuando sucumbió a sentirse como _Jesse Pinkman _dejando que la vida por unos minutos le importara una reverenda mierda- Connie apareció sin pelo alguno sobre su pulida cabeza.

Tampoco le importó mucho cuando le acercaron una pipa de vidrio con su contenido por excelencia.

La noche había sido demasiado buena y, al final, termino rodeada de un brazo de Eren dando pasos torpes y riéndose tontamente. Y en un parpadeo estaba en su cabaña, dilucidando el cuerpo semidesnudo del castaño, comiéndoselo con solo verlo.

Agradeció a los dioses griegos por tan buena velada y le pidió a Afrodita no terminar muerta de una sobredosis de alcohol, o de drogas, o de sexo. Aunque ésta última, no sonaba del todo mal.

Y con los abdominales de Eren tan apetecibles al frente suyo, si que no sonaba nada mal.

Solo fue consciente del sonidito de un papel rasgado, de que la ropa había ido a parar Dios sabrá dónde y de que Eren se movía encima suyo como un bendito Adonis, sudoroso, demasiado sensual para ser cierto. Solo tuvo la sensación de labios pegados a zonas recónditas en su cuerpo y de dedos plasmándose por cada espacio de piel desnudado, de sus senos apretados contra los pectorales del que la poseía con embeleso y le robaba el aliento entre besos mojados.

La realidad se trastornó demasiado. Pero, mierda, solo sabía algo: le encantaba. El averno paradisíaco al que fue llevada bastó para rendirse y entregarse, como si Eren hubiera sido todo lo que ansiaba, logrando hacer lo que Reiner jamás en tantas veces había logrado, por más intentos que hiciera.

O Afrodita y hasta el mismo Zeus habían bendecido a ese erótico doncel con un don innato y qué, quizás, Eren era la reencarnación misma del Dios del sexo.

En la mañana no recordaba mucho. Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo recordaba todo; a su lado Eren dormía como había venido al mundo y los ojos titilantes de Historia recorrieron hasta _esa _parte de su anatomía que la noche anterior la había hecho gemir y sentir hasta lo indecible dentro suyo.

_"Oh, por todo lo que sea bueno…"_

Los párpados se separaron dejando entre ver las esmeraldas soñolientas que se hallaron de frente con un par de cielos azulados igual de soñolientos. Un par de dedos de Historia trazaron líneas por el rostro del chico, hasta sumirse en la aspereza de la barba, suavemente.

—Hola.

—Estoy muerta.

—También yo—sintió como un brazo de él la rodeaba. —Durmamos.

Se contemplaron unos instantes, hasta que los ojos de Eren se volvieron a cerrar. Finalmente, ella se distrajo con sus labios hasta que decidió ceder a sus deseos y besarlos. Solo un pequeño contacto.

—Está bien.

* * *

**Königin: significa "reina" en alemán.**

**Jesse Pinkman: uno de los personajes principales de la famosa serie "Breaking Bad"**

**Aquí está la segunda parte :) No fui muy específica con el encuentro -ejem, ejem- _íntimo _de Eren e Hisu, pero vamos, ni estaban en sus cabales. Recién se comieron la cereza del pastel jajaja 7u7.**

**Sobre Connie: si, se supone que todo este tiempo Connie tuvo cabello y ahora está pelón jajaja.  
Sobre Eren: ¿Lo notaron? Mi Eren aquí es una especie de mezcla de nuestro niño alegre y el Eren actual del manga, respecto a su personalidad. Espero que como a mí les guste éste Eren.  
Sobre Mikasa: Yeeeeaaah Mikasa tiene una aventura ¿con quién? Nunca lo sabremos (CHANCHANCHAN) bueno, ya. Lo cierto es que me abstuve de meter mi preciado RivaMika y pues, por ahora y quizás durante todo el fic, nunca sepamos quien es el afortunado amante de nuestra preciosa gótica. Lo dejo libre a la imaginación.  
**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me animaron mucho al punto que quise traer de inmediato la actualización :D qué estén bien.**

_**Se despide**_

_**MioSiriban**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**Three**

* * *

Los gratos momentos se agotaban pronto; al final de la tarde Historia preparó sus cosas para cuando su chófer pasara puntualmente por ella. Reiner la llevó casi escoltada hasta el auto, procurando ser visto por todos rodeando la cintura de la rubia y sonriéndole radiantemente. Ahí, fingiendo de nuevo, ella se encontró con las esmeraldas de Eren dándose un simulado gesto como despedida. Una mirada intensa, un cruce volátil.

Los pensamientos eran demasiados para hacerles caso. En el trayecto de regreso a Trost pidió al chófer escuetamente que le diera el máximo volumen a la música, porque por asares irónicos la canción que sonaba la hizo sentirse tan identificada.

_"Honey i'm on fire, i feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore"_

Sus manos sobre la falda escocesa que llevaba puesta ardieron y temblaron recordando las caricias compartidas ese fin de semana con el castaño, las miradas, los contactos.

_"kiss me hard before you go"_

Se llevo dos dedos a los labios, reviviendo por segundos las escenas de besos infinitos. Besos que por el instante que congelaron el tiempo le recordaron que vivía.

Su penthouse lucía limpio e impávido como de costumbre, amplio y desinfectado. Las mujeres de servicio se ganaban con bastante empeño la jugosa paga que salía del bolsillo de su familia. Sin mucho más, dejó que llevaran su equipaje y se despidió del chófer casi con agradecimiento, a pasos elegantes y contorneando las caderas. La vista del cristal de una copa del adornado le permitió visualizar la mirada escrutadora y rijosa del hombre, a lo que, Historia se volteó grácilmente.

—Ya puedes retirarte. Adiós. —habló cariamente con obviedad y cierta acidez que lograron su cometido..

_"Prefiero que seas una perra al pan dulce que fingías ser"_

La sinceridad del muchacho Jaeger la hizo sentirse mejor consigo misma. Y suspiró; nuevamente pensaba en ese idiota… Con el que se había embebido hasta el jodido delirio.

Pero había una realidad fuera de esa burbuja y la rubia la tuvo presente cuando la fastidiosa agenda integrada por su hermana Frieda le recordó que tenía deberes de la escuela pendientes –y por pendientes era mensajearle a Arlert para saber si tenía lo de esa semana listo- y el cabello hecho un asco.

Suspiró dejando su teléfono en una repisa luego de enviar el mensaje y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, ahora algo grasoso, las deslizó hasta sus hombros y se deshizo de las tiras que encontró allí. Pronto, la todo vestigio de ropa cayó a sus pies.

Se paseó con su pequeño cuerpo desnudo por la estancia. Al fin de cuentas, estaba sola; se guió por el conocido trayecto hasta su gigantesco baño y abrió el grifo de la tina regadera del fondo, tomó un par de esencias y aceites de rosas y frutas y las vertió dentro del llenado.

Al cabo de unos minutos el baño estaba ya listo.

Hundirse en el agua tibia y jabonosa era reparador.

Y, muchas veces, ceder a uno de esos baños era su opción predilecta para alejarse de la marea de pensamientos que juraba la enloquecerían algún día. Pero estando sola, era inevitable. A veces hasta se sorprendía hablando consigo misma.

En un fin de semana todo había cambiado. No sólo había vivido una aventura repentina con Eren, sino que también había engañado a Reiner en el proceso. Y, lo más asombroso del asunto para Historia, era que no sentía remordimiento alguno de sus pecados.

Por el contrario; había sido tan emocionante, que lo repetiría las veces que fueran necesarias para jactarse de los roces, de las caricias y de las miradas de Jaeger.

Ansiaba más. Mucho, mucho más.

Se mordió los labios en un movimiento involuntario; de lo único que si se lamentaba profusamente, era de no recordar con claridad los sucesos de la segunda noche que compartieron juntos. Tenía imágenes borrosas y difusas de sus cuerpos desnudos, sensaciones vagas de lujuria desenfrenada, besos aturdidos y gemidos idos. Era tan inexacto que tal experiencia podía ser confundida con un sueño, de no ser porque al despertar había encontrado a su amante de momento sin miramientos.

Pero lo poco que la rubia guardaba en su memoria era suficiente para lograr reacciones espontáneas en su cuerpo; estaba excitada.

Caliente, motivada. Sus propias manos acariciándole el torso, los muslos, separándolos. Sus dedos traviesos marcando una ruta garosa que comenzaba con caricias suaves entre sus pliegues, hasta tornarse intensas. Y en pocos momentos estaba jadeante, sonrojada, siguiendo un ritmo placentero sobre su centro y sosteniéndose del borde de la tina para no desvanecerse tan pronto.

—Ah… Ah, si… Ah ¡Eren!

El nombre había mermado de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Y, dejando que el impulso que la había hecho gemirlo y evocarlo fluyera, lo dijo muchas más veces. Lo gritó al recrearlo entre sus piernas.

—¡Ah, Dios, si! ¡Eren! ¡Ereeen!

Y alcanzó la cumbre de las estrellas con un nombre y una sonrisa entreviendo sus labios rosados.

El lunes, sin embargo, las cosas dieron un giro otra vez.

Eren ni siquiera la miró.

Lo buscó disimuladamente durante toda la jornada, paseando sigilosa por los lugares donde el muchacho solía encontrarse –a veces con la tonta excusa de sus andadas con Reiner- pero cuando por fin pudo hallarlo rodeado siempre de personas, él no la llamó ni le dio ningún gesto. Simplemente nada.

En sus clases de porrismo la entrenadora le llamó la atención más de una vez.

—¡Pon atención en lo que haces, Reiss!

El resto de días todo fue casi igual.

Y eso la hizo sentirse tan, tan frustrada. Tan humillada.

_"¿Acaso sólo se burló de mí?"_

Tantas preguntas. Tantas incógnitas.

Solo el acercamiento a ella de parte de la chica patata le sirvió de consuelo. Sasha la saludaba con frecuencia, le daba sinceros y emotivos elogios, hasta había tenido el atrevimiento de decirle sobre una mancha sobre su blusa cuando estuvieron apartadas de los demás. Era raro, pero agradable. Historia comenzaba a hacerse la idea de que tal vez tenía una amiga.

Lo único molesto era que por lo general hacía escándalos acompañada de Connie Springer o pasaba tiempo con Mikasa –algo le decía a Historia que ésta última no sentía mucho aprecio por ella- por lo que de igual manera su rutina no había cambiado mucho.

Siempre seguía involucrada entre el seguidillo de los populares, siendo la perfecta novia del mariscal de campo y capitana del equipo de porrista. La fachada seguía alzada, consumiéndola.

El escape con Eren sólo había sido de fin de semana.

—Aquí está todo, Historia. Incluso hice algunas caligrafías para hacer mi letra más… eh, de chica. —le informó un apenado Armin, cuando le entregó los deberes ya hechos. Le dio una fría mirada y extendió los brazos para recibirlos.

—Gracias, Armin. —El muchacho alzó las cejas en señal de asombroso. Eso hizo que la rubia frunciera el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—No es nada. Es solo que por lo general no me agradeces y me llamas nerd…—Historia rodó los ojos.

—Y lo eres, nerd. —secundó, puliendo su status. Pero eso no evitó una sonrisa del chico. Como fuera, no le hizo más caso y le pasó el dinero acordado.

A Armin le convenía la paga.

Cada uno seguiría en los suyos y ella se alejó del muchacho como si nunca hubieran hablado, pero se detuvo en seco y lo llamó con un tono casi alarmado.

—¡Armin, espera! —Él volteó confuso.

—¿Sí? —quizás Historia había olvidado pedirle algo. Ella se volteó, de un modo tan poco seguro que llamó más la atención de Armin.

—¿Sabes algo de Eren?

—¿Eren?

—Sí—ella casi se mordió la lengua por hablarlo con el chico, pero confiaba en su astucia y pericia para tomárselo como si nada.

—Sí bueno, ya no nos solemos ver tan seguido. Él sale con otros amigos y anda en sus cosas, pero aún nos llevamos bien—Eso le confirmaba a Historia sus sospechas. Arlert era todo un niño bien que no se metía en ese mundo en el que estaba Eren—¿Por qué?

—No es nada. Curiosidad.

_"La curiosidad mató al gato"_

Los días más desagradables eran cuando Reiner se instalaba toda la tarde en el pent house a llenarle la salilla y el suelo de paquetes de polvo. Si bien Historia también consumía, rechazaba cualquier invitación de su novio y lo dejaba a solas mientras se ocupaba de crear nuevas rutinas para la escuadra o encerrarse a ver alguna serie o película.

Pero eso no la salvaba de la despedida y cuando el muchacho corpulento se ponía hasta las metras, no había manera de calmarlo más que con un acostón. Luego de eso, al fin la dejaba sola.

Y al final del día eran las mismas cuatro paredes, la misma habitación, las mismas canciones y solo ella en una cama demasiado grande para su gusto.

Con tanta frustración contenida, Historia solo permanecía ahí: en la inercia, contando puntos en el espacio, dejándose ir. No era de llorar –ya no más- pero no podía evitar sentirse sumamente desgraciada. Y el ritual cambiaba; tomaba su teléfono, entraba en la lista de contactos y colocaba una "Y" en el buscador.

"—_El número marcado no se encuentra disponible"_

Tan, tan desgraciada.

_"Siempre oyendo la misma triste canción"_

El jueves, luego de la clase de gimnasia, Historia fue la última en abandonar las duchas. Salió frotando una toalla por su cabello, caminando con calma por los pasillos desolados de la Titan High School, pero no contó con que al pasar frente a la puerta destinada a la conserjería una mano tomaría uno de sus brazos y le encerraría ahí dentro.

—¡Pero qué…!

—¡Ssshhh!

La mano larga y cálida de Eren le cubrió toda la boca y pronto el frío del agua quedó en el olvido por una subida de calor. El cuarto era reducido y el olor del desinfectante tan intenso que a la rubia le provocaba ganas de estornudar. Su enojo seguía latente e iba a apartar a Eren y salir de ahí pero unos pasos por el pasillo le hicieron replantear su escape. Al final, Eren la soltó cuando los escucharon alejarse.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —exclamó furiosa, entre gritos susurrados. —¡¿Sabes lo que nos hará el señor Levi si nos encuentra aquí?! ¡Este es su _santuario_ personal!

—Cálmate él no vendrá. Lo oí quejarse de que unos estúpidos de segundo año hicieron un desastre en uno de los salones y le llevará horas limpiarlo.

Historia entonces se quedó muda y perpleja en la serenidad de las esmeraldas. Bonitas, bonitas esmeraldas.

Tal vez podía comprender la fascinación de su madre por las joyas.

No, ¿qué estaba pensando?

—Me largo de aquí.

—Tori…—Ella entonces sintió las palmas sosteniendo su cintura. —quédate. —Malditos fueran los ronroneos de la voz de Eren en su oído.

Y se quedó.

—Eren…

Los labios del muchacho trazaron un recorrido peligroso; buscó el cuello suave y perfumado de Historia y llenándolo de besos acarició los muslos desnudos de la chica. La piel se erizaba al tacto. La respiración se descontrolaba.

Los estantes llenos de productos para limpiar se estremecieron al percibir el impacto seco de Eren recostándose en uno de ellos, recibiendo a Historia entre los brazos mientras la besaba con fervor incandescente. Las amplias palmas del chico sostuvieron a la rubia de los glúteos, los apretó con fuerza y ambos jadearon; boca contra boca, pecho contra pecho. Cielos y esmeraldas nublados.

El uso de razón estuvo a punto de quedar en el olvido. Historia estuvo a un paso de mandar todo al demonio y dejar que Eren se la follara ahí mismo, pero aún residía en ella algo de su orgullo. No caería tan fácil.

—Basta, Eren… Basta—gimió, apartándose de él, creando una brecha con sus manitas en los pectorales masculinos—¡Que pares imbécil!

Eren le obedeció de mal humor.

—Ya está bien, Tori, te dejo. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

—¿Qué sucede conmigo? —Para ella, esa respuesta rayaba en el cinismo—Veamos: me ignoras toda la semana, ni siquiera volteas a verme y ahora pretendes coger en el armario del conserje. Claro, qué sucede conmigo.

—Ya está bien, comprendo.

—Por fin comprendes algo.

Eren rió.

Extrañamente eso a Historia no le desagradó.

—¿Así que todos estos días la reina me estuvo mirando?

—No te burles de mí.

—No lo hago. —él se acercó a ella, doblegándola en tamaño. Bajó una mano por uno de los brazos tersos de Historia hasta enredarla con la de ella—Me gustan las hamburguesas, ¿quieres ir por unas?

Historia enarcó una ceja.

Asintió con lentitud y salieron de ahí.

* * *

**¡Hola! Esta vez me tardé un poco más de lo planeado con la actualización. Como habrán de haber notado, me he centrado en el entorno de Historia con respecto a la trama y éste curso seguirá así en la mayoría de los capítulos. Claro que vendrán uno que otro fijado en Eren, pero serán muy pocos.**

**La canción del principio es Summertime Sadness de Lanita hermosa del Rey. Y lo de la referencia a "la misma canción triste de siempre" puede tratarse de cualquier canción triste que ustedes piensen. Ya más adelante decidiré si darle una etiqueta a esto o no.**

**¡Mil y un gracias por comentar, chicos! Me suben los ánimos como no tienen idea :) y eso me motiva a tratar de traerles lo más pronto posible un nuevo capítulo. Que estén muy bien todos 3**

**_Se despide_**

_**MioSiriban**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**Four**

* * *

Las mujeres debían ser unas damas en todos los aspectos, eso le habían enseñado a Historia desde la más tierna infancia. Eso le había escuchado decir a su madre. Eso había aprendido de su hermana mayor.

Recordaba el nombre y para que se usaban cada uno de los cubiertos usados en un desayuno, en un almuerzo o cena, o hasta en una hora del té. No era como que si la información le fuera muy útil, pero había aprendido a estar preparada para cualquier ocasión.

También había aprendido a medir las calorías de lo que ingería. De hecho, las dos mujeres encargadas de su alimentación seguían una dieta balanceada cortesía de Frieda Reiss.

Por eso podía imaginarse a una versión pequeña y agraciada de su hermana recriminándole la bestia que se desparramaba entre sus dedos: el pan fresco y los vegetales frescos, la carne jugosamente sasonaza, los hilos de queso fundido derritiéndose. Historia tragó grueso. Al lado de la rubia, el bastardo suicida iba terminando ya con su deliciosa monstruosidad grasosa. Masticaba de un modo que a la rubia le recordó a un documental de cavernícolas de la TV.

—¿Te vas a comer eso? —preguntó el muchacho, mirando atentamente a la hamburguesa de Historia casi deshecha.

Historia lo ignoró y se armó de valentía, mientras la figura de su hermana vestida de angelito revoleaba por su cabeza en vano. A su juicio, esto era un acto de rebeldía. Más cuando dio el primer mordisco a la jugosa carne cubierta de queso su hermana se esfumó de sus pensamientos tan rápido como acudió a ellos. A la mierda, aquello sabía a la gloria. Que su colesterol y triglicéridos chillaran lo que quisieran.

—Mmm…

El jadeo satisfatorio hizo sonreír con suficiencia a Eren.

—¿No te dije yo que eran buenas? —añadió, antes de terminar de devorar su revoltijo de queso y pedir otra, con estrellitas en los ojos equiparables a las de Historia en ese momento.

¿Cómo podía su hermana prohibir esa delicia grasosa y chorreante cuando era lo mejor del mundo? No es que Historia no comiera hamburguesas, sino que ninguna que hubiera probado antes habían resultado tan exquisitas como aquella.

_"Maldita sea Frieda y sus ideas veganas"_

Historia mordió, mordió y masticó y comprendió la fascinación del troglodita que la acompañaba. Volvió a mirar a Eren: no era mismo sujeto que la miraba con desdén, o pasaba de largo, ni el tipo aburrido de todo y todos. No, era ese bastardo suicida que se entraba a golpes con Jean e insultaba a todo aquel que hiciera cosas injustas. Era como un niño.

Se asustó de sentir de repente su corazón tan blando.

Y reparó en que llevaba mucho tiempo observándolo.

_"Qué demonios"_

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Joder, tenía que terminarse la condenada hamburguesa.

Los minutos transcurrieron y cuando Historia hubo de terminado su aperitivo Eren ya estaba recostado sobándose la panza hinchada, con restos de salsa en su boca. ¿Era posible que un tipo luciera sensual en esas fachas, en un sencillo puesto de hamburguesas? Jaeger era la representación de que sí, si era posible.

Pero por Dios que debía limpiarse la boca.

Los ojos verdes se mantuvieron estáticos y fijos en la menuda rubia cuando está se inclinó, dubitativa, centrada en la boca de él. Lentamente, las yemas de los pulgares de Historia eliminaron cualquier rastro de salsa… de un modo muy, que demasiado lento.

—¿Te diviertes? —ella se extrañó sin perder su concentración en lo que hacía, aún cuando ya no habían manchas de salsa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estás sonriendo.

¿En serio lo hacía?

Eren lamentó haber informado de ello a la petisa. La sonrisa desapareció, como si se tratara de algo ilegal.

No era que fuera fanático de la sonrisa de Historia, no, pero era peculiar. Era agradable verle sonreír sin reticencias.

La noche había caído como una cortina sobre Trost. Historia se reclinó en su asiento suspirando de la llenura en su estómago y rebuscó en su bolso sus siempre fieles tarjetas con la intención de pagar, no obstante, Eren fue más rápido sacando un manojo de efectivo.

La rubia guardó silencio y el muchacho se despidió cálidamente del dueño del humilde puesto de hamburguesas, que no se había equivocado. Había sido asquerosamente exquisito.

—¿Qué? —espetó él directamente, hallando la extrañeza de las orbes azuladas de la chica. Ella se encogió de hombros, mostrando un amago de sonrisa.

—No es nada ¿Nos vamos?

Jaeger asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó una de las delicadas manos de Historia entre una de las suyas, comenzando a caminar por las aceras nocturnas. Historia se dejó a hacer sin más. Siguió a Eren sin decir una palabra, mirándolo, escrutándolo silenciosamente. Tenía una rara sensación cada vez que lo hacía y para ella, los faroles le daban un aspecto terriblemente enigmático.

Sacudió de su mente ideas perversas.

_"Joder, no soy una ninfómana"_

Pronto llegaron a un parque que Historia no reconoció, pero le daba la clara sensación de haber estado en ese lugar en el pasado. El sitio estaba solo, como toque de queda. Eren ignoró el hecho de la soledad y la hizo sentarse junto a él en una banca.

—Estoy jodidamente lleno.

—También yo.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Eren la contempló con aparente aburrimiento. Historia, entonces, sintió una pizca de nervios, pero realmente se debía a la intensidad de la mirada desinteresada del muchacho.

_"¿Cuándo…? ¿En qué preciso momento…?"_

La rubia Reiss se quedó petrificada cuando sintió el cuerpo larguirucho del bronceado chico moverse, hasta que la cabeza de él estuvo apoyada en uno de sus pequeños hombros. Historia inclusive contuvo el aliento.

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El sabor de tu coño.

Ella hizo una mueca. Hubo silencio, tan sólo uno que otro grillo.

—Juraría que sabe a vainilla.

—La vainilla sabe mal—aclaró ella, casi con un tono huraño.

—A helado de vainilla, Tori.

A Historia le agradaba cuando Eren la llamaba de ese modo. Nadie más lo hacía.

—A un caliente helado de vainilla.

La brisa helada acarició sus piernas desnudas. La luz de los tenues faroles que iluminaban aquel parque hacían atrayente el rostro turco de Jaeger, ese de los besos ardientes como una fogarata de verano y de los roces ocasionales. A decir verdad, ella tampoco tenía claro su sabor, su esencia; ni la manera en que era tocada por él, ni nada. Todos los recuerdos eran meros borrones.

Quiso seguir arraigada al gentil silencio de la noche. Entonces miró el mentón del muchacho y los incipientes vellos que comenzaban a nacerle y, movida por la curiosidad de su tacto, palmeó aquella zona lenta y suavemente. Eren se tensó y destensó en un parpadeo, luego gruñó como una especie de lobo salvaje. O eso fue en lo que pensó Historia al oírlo.

Hacía tanto silencio y todo estaba en tan inesperada calma, que Historia al igual que Eren entró en una especie de letargo. Y entonces recordó una canción de esas que su hermana escuchaba cuando era pequeña, tarareando aquel clásico con la familiaridad de antaño. Era un ritmo que combinaba a la perfección con la ocasión.

—_¿"Put your head on my shoulder"?_

Historia se vio algo sorprendida.

—¿La has oído? —El chico asintió, con los ojos semi abiertos.

—Mi padre solía oírla a menudo.

Historia tuvo la intención de preguntar: ¿por qué el pasado en aquella respuesta? ¿Le habría sucedido algo al doctor Jaeger? Lo cierto es que Historia no veía aquello como algo de su incumbencia y prefirió callar.

—¿De dónde la has oído? —preguntó ésta vez Eren.

—Mi hermana mayor solía ponerla a menudo.

—Tu hermana… ¿Hablas de Frieda? —Historia frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabes de ella?

—Recuerdo que solías hacerla en tus dibujos.

Era cierto. Y ella ni siquiera lo recordaba.

—No hablabas mucho de ella, pero siempre la dibujabas a tu lado antes.

_"Así era"_

_"Mientras todos los niños dibujaban a sus padres, yo sólo hacía a mi hermana mayor"_

Le sorprendía demasiado que aquel bastardo suicida de Eren le tomara la suficiente importancia a ese hecho como para haberlo recordado. Estaba más que segura que Reiner jamás recordaría algo como eso y que la única persona que seguro lo habría recordado, no estaba junto a ella.

—¿Qué…? Mierda, estás triste.

—¿Qué? No es así—aclaró, sintiéndose avergonzada y demasiado expuesta.

—Claro.

—Es en serio Eren.

—Ni siquiera intentes mentirme, Tori—añadió él, algo más severo—No puedes mentirle a un mentiroso—Casi murmuró.

Historia estuvo a punto de replicar, a agregar un punto y aparte a esa conversación que se había tornado infame e indeseada, pero una de las manos del chico deslizándose por su muslo izquierdo envió al olvido cualquier objeción.

Un quejido de su boca murió ahogado contra la apabullante boca de Eren y los dedos traviesos y aventureros del muchacho pronto alcanzaron aquella tela que censuraba su intimidad. El solo sentir las yemas de esos dedos en piel la encendía, la ponía a mil por hora; su maldito cuerpo cedía a Eren como si fuera hecho al antojo de él. Como si él tuviera un extraño poder que ejerciera sobre ella; y joder, que lo odiaba, que la mataba. Y también la excitaba.

Pronto ya no hubo tela y todo fue un torbellino de quejidos y humedad, de frotes y deseo. Los dedos se escabulleron y acariciaron el centro de placer de Historia, enviando corrientes placenteras por toda su entereza que la hicieron estremecer, bailar, tamborilear. El dedo corazón de Eren se hundió en ella, rebuscó hasta lo recóndito hasta palpar un punto de sumo placer.

—¡Eren! —gimió ella sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo besos contra su blanco cuello.

No era sólo que Eren la manoseara, no. Seguían en las calles, en una banca de una plaza, haciendo un acto de más impúdico que si cualquiera los descubriera se armaría todo un escándalo. Y eso, joder que sí, también la excitaba de sobre manera.

Eren siguió su trato, zigzagueando su pulgar en el sobre el ahora hinchado clítoris de Historia, desatando tanta humedad en ella que pudo incluir un segundo dedo en su interior. Encontró un ritmo agradable para la petisa y como un adorador o desvivido fanático llenó de un sinfín de besos la piel que sus labios alcanzaban de ella. Sintió que su mano comenzaba a acalambrarse y que la erección punzante entre sus pantalones comenzaba a dolerle, pero cuando los muslos de la chica se apretaron con fuerza, no dudó en mover con más afán sus inquietos dedos; hasta que la rubia inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y vociferó su nombre en un chillido, mientras la vagina de contraía apretando los humedecidos dedos.

—¡Mierda, EREN!

Sostuvo a Historia, con los ojos nublados. Esperó a que ella recobrara la normalidad en su respiración y entonces deslizó los dedos fuera de ella, contemplando sus ojos como el cielo.

Aún prendado de los azulados ventanales, se vio los dedos bañados en los jugos transparentosos de la chica. Sacó la lengua atento a ella y se los lamió con un morbo que de nueva cuenta hizo mojar a la rubia.

_"Jesús…"_

La mirada de Eren era intensa. Demasiado.

—No es helado de vainilla, Dios.

—¿Ah?

—Es vagina. Sólo sabor vagina.

_"¿Es en serio?"_

Historia se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Oink oink.

_"Y un idiota también"_

Pero de alguna manera bastó para que sus comisuras se curvaran hasta casi formar una sonrisa. Entonces se inclinó encarando a un dubitativo Eren y lo besó como si la vida se le acabara en ese beso.

Intenso, infernalmente intenso. Y vivo.

Las manos grandes y delgadas de Eren se encontraron con sus pequeñas manos, apretándose. Cuando el beso acabó se separaron, pero manteniéndose juntos. Caminaron lejos de aquel parque e Historia detuvo un taxi; no se despidieron, sólo se dieron una mirada. Como en aquella ocasión en el campamento de los padres de Sasha.

En el ascensor hacia el Penthouses, Historia llegó a la burda conclusión de que ella y ese bastardo de Eren no estaban hechos para decirse adiós. Nunca ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar aquello.

Y eso estaba bien, porque quería decir que se volverían a ver.

Sí, se sentía reconfortada. Después de todo, odiaba las despedidas.

* * *

**Bueeeeeenas. Si, bueno, esta vez duré mucho más en traerles el siguiente cap. Simplemente pues no tenía ganas de escribir nada de nada, pero pensé en lo llevadera que es esta historia para mí (había escrito historia con la h en mayúscula, lol. Supongo que es de tanto escribir Historia xD) y dije why not? estoy en vacaciones por amor a Ymir. **

**Bueh, esperando el manga y cruzando los dedos por mis amados shipps. Al final, escribo esto con un tío roncando a mi lado seguro queriendo mandarme a la re mierda por el ruido de las teclas xD como sea, espero lo hayan disfrutado chicos ¡Un abrazo grande! Y no olviden sus reviews. Amo ver que piensan de mis desvaríos:)**

**_Se despide_**

_**MioSiriban**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**Five**

* * *

Historia pasó frente a los largos espejos en la pared al fondo y a la derecha del penthouse; desde ahí el cielo extenso y despejado acompañaba al tranquilo distrito de Trost. La vista era de más maravillosa. Estaba segura que eso fue lo primero que conquistó a su hermana mayor al escoger ese lugar.

Vestida con unos shorts y un bra deportivo, estando descalza, tomó posición sobre el tapete bajo sus pies y comenzó sus ejercicios de yoga matutinos. Estiró alto sus brazos y los dedos de sus manos, sobre los dedos de sus pies. Cerró los ojos. Las uniones de su cuerpo crujieron.

Volvió a abrir sus orbes azuladas y se vio a sí misma. Hoy no quería escupirse. Hoy quería observarse y sentirse ella; eres tú, Historia, la del espejo: conócete, mírate. Eres delgada, de baja estatura y de largo cabello dorado.

_Como el de Rapunzel _solía decirte tu hermana mayor.

_Como el de una maldita bastarda _escuchabas decir a tu madre.

La introversión quedó interrumpida. Tocaron el timbre con bastante insistencia, e Historia fue con la intención de abrir. Podía imaginarse, por el día y por la hora quién podría ser; ¿Frieda, o…?

—Reiner.

—Hey, preciosa. —saludó el musculoso chico invadiendo su espacio personal y plantándole un beso lascivo. A Historia, que no hizo nada, le produjo asco el gesto. Pero aún así se dejó hacer.

Ataviado de unos pantaloncillos y un abrigo grueso –seguro estaba helando afuera- Reiner entró en la morada, subió los escalones hasta llegar a los muebles modernos frente a la gran chimenea del penthouse, cerca de dónde Historia hacía sus ejercicios. Se echó ahí, a grandes zancadas, apoyando sus brazotes en el espaldar.

Historia suspiró, ignoró a Reiner y siguió de largo para practicar sus ejercicios. No quería poner su atención en él –ni siquiera lo había pensado ni una sola vez en todos esos días-; continuó estirándose, ahora tocando los dedos de uno de sus pies frente al espejo. Ahora, estaba totalmente seria: sentía los ojos puñeros de Reiner sobre sí.

—No contestas mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes.

—No he revisado mi celular. —Y eso era cierto. En los últimos días, poco o nada había estado pendiente del aparato.

—¿Ni siquiera revisado tus redes o dado "like" a ciertos memes compartidos por Sasha? —Historia entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Ahora me acosas?

—No digas eso, Christa. Sabes que…

—Historia, Reiner. Me llamo Historia.

—Historia…

Trató de relajarse, de que la conversación con su mastodonte _novio _no la pusiera de mal humor y seguir en lo suyo. Nuevamente lo ignoró. Reiner se hizo el desentendido, rebuscó inquieto los bolsillos del abrigo que había lanzado a otro de los muebles y desperdigó unos paquetitos sobre la mesa ratona frente a él. Destapó uno siendo cuidadoso y alineó el polvillo blanco que salió del paquete con una tarjeta navideña puesta en la mesilla.

Un pequeño "tic" surgió en Historia cuando el sonido de la nariz de Reiner sorbiendo a lo desgraciado llegó a sus auditivos.

_"Paciencia, paciencia"_

—¡Ahg! ¡Si! Si… ¡Maldición! Que mierda tan buena.

La rubia se quedó clavada en el espejo, en los estiramientos hechos por una sombra y no por ella. No lograba concentrarse así.

—Historia…

No supo en qué momento Reiner estuvo detrás de ella, viendo como la doblaba en tamaño y fuerza, cerniendo una manota en su menudo hombro. Mirándola con deseo, con las mejillas rojas, terriblemente emocionado.

—Sé que te gusta, es de la buena. Podemos compartirla.

Ella lo contempló atiborrada de nulidad; no sentía nada. Era un borrador.

Y se dejó guiar hasta la mesa ratona y parpadeó; estaba ya apoyada con la nariz a milímetros de la alineación cuidadosamente hecha por su novio.

Pasaron la tarde inhalando, perdiendo los sentidos. Riéndose y gritando, cuando Reiner lo hacía y se lo pedía. Besándose con lascivia no compartida. Manoseando un cuerpo que no quería manosear.

Historia no quería.

_"Pero no impedía nada"_

Historia no quería.

_"Pero Reiner quería desnudarme. Reiner es muy insistente"_

Y, cuando se drogaba, era más bruto de lo normal.

La menor de los Reiss se convertía, entonces, en la muñeca de trapo al antojo de Reiner. Que si sobre las rodillas, Historia, sube tu culo. Así, nena, así. Abre la boca. Separa las piernas. Tócame, Historia. Hazlo, reina.

Ella no veía. No veía o no quería ver, porque desapegarse de esa realidad era el gesto más condescendiente que podía hacer consigo misma. Ni siquiera lograba moverse, no, era como si estuviera soldada, porque si lo intentaba Reiner la quebraría.

Quedaba ahí, echada en el sofá. Y lo mejor cuando su espalda tocaba el asiento de éste era hacerse la dormida y esperar a que el Braun se fuera. Sólo entonces se levantaba temblorosa hasta el baño, a limpiarse.

El papel ardía, sentía su intimidad maltratada, enrojecida y adolorida. Su punto de placer había sido frotado como quien intenta remover una mancha de la ropa. Aquello no había sido estimulación, había sido brutalidad.

Pero Historia, nuevamente, apostaba por olvidarse de lo sucedido: que no había pasado nada. Y se consolaba con el hecho de que Reiner ya se había ido.

Más la mente era traicionera a veces y cuando ella menos quería pensar, cuando solo quería entregarse a los sueños cubierta por las frazadas de la cama, recordaba. Y sin querer queriendo comparaba. Su mente revivía los toques eróticos de Jaeger, los besos oníricos, las caricias. Frotes como de un prodigioso artista, nada bruto, puro placer. Y entonces sucedía lo malditamente inevitable: se excitaba. También se enojaba consigo misma, se sentía como una clase de perra en celo.

_"No es posible que me prenda tanto"_

Pero ahí estaba, halando sábanas, suspirando el nombre del menor de los Jaeger.

—¿Hisu? ¿Historia? Hooolaaa tierra llamando a Historia.

Parpadeó repetidamente; delante de ella, en la mesa en que almorzaba en la cafetería de la escuela estaba Sasha Braus, apestando a papatas fritas. Eso la hizo torcer la boca con desagrado, pero Braus no le hizo el menor caso. Seguramente estaba acostumbrada a que los demás hicieran tal expresión estando cerca de ella.

—Por Dios, ¿siempre hueles a comida?

Sasha se rascó avergonzada la nuca y sus mejillas foráneas tomaron color.

—Bueno… algo así ¡Oye! ¿Cómo estás? Tenemos días sin hablar, así que...

Historia enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas de diosa, más no se atrevió a interrumpir a la chica.

En un santiamén Sasha se tomó la libertad de sentarse frente a ella e Historia, como la damita minuciosa y observadora en que se había convertido, ignoró la parafernalia de Sasha sobre un partido de fútbol americano y hamburguesas; sus nudillos eran algo rusticos y algunas palabras la hacían escupir al hablar, su cabello estaba algo desaliñado y grasoso y ni hablar de su cutis. La cara de Sasha brillaba y la rubia estaba más que segura que no era por iluminador o algún hidratante.

—… Entonces me preguntaba si el fin de semana tenías planes.

Historia enarcó ambas cejas y entreabrió la boca.

—¿Me estás invitando?

—Pues, sí…

—Vaya.

Historia se mordió la lengua para lo siguiente que quiso añadir.

"_Así que quieres ser mi amiga"_

Esa era la novedad más novedosa ocurrida en aquella monótona semana. Una tan repentina que podía hacer reír en serio a Historia; las chicas como Sasha ni siquiera se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra, o estar a menos de cinco de metros de ella. Seguían el mismo patrón naturalmente acontecido en la sociedad; "cada oveja con su ganado". Alguien de pueblo, de rancho como dirían otros, no pensaría ni remotamente que tenía la posibilidad de entablar relación alguna con Historia.

_"Patrañas"_

Por eso Braus y su extraño acento le daban intriga. Sasha era un verdadero paradigma.

—Cerca del centro hay una feria de comida que…

—¿Alguna vez has visitado un Spa, Sasha?

—¿Yo? —La morena rió hoscamente—Para nada…

—Genial. Entonces el sábado visitarás tu primer Spa.

—¿Qué? —El rostro de la chica mostró inseguridad—No creo que…

—Será divertido.

—No lo sé, Hisu. No creo que me venga mucho.

—Tonterías. A todos les viene bien una visita allí al menos una vez en la vida; te pone como una nueva. Te lo garantizo.

—Oye…

—Y después iremos con mucho gusto a esa feria de la que me hablas.

Bingo. Los ojos ámbares brillaron de inmediato. Historia lo sabía, la comida era el punto débil de Braus.

Historia caminó campante por el trayecto hacia las canchas del instintuto; de repente su acuerdo con Sasha le había reparado el humor y hasta murmuraba una cancioncita, hasta que un brazo salido de la nada la atrajo hacia los arbustos. Su nariz se vio frenada por la respingada de Eren; la barbilla le picó al contacto con la de él.

—¿Tienes la mala costumbre de que así sean nuestros encuentros?

—Algo como eso.

Historia no lo dijo, pero internamente encontrarse al muchacho de mirada esmeralda le daba un plus a la gratitud de la mañana. No lo pensó dos veces en besarlo con ganas y el gesto le fue devuelto de igual manera. Eren estaba de buenas.

¿Cómo era posible que le hiciera tanta falta?

Esa interrogante la aterró.

Eren la llevó más hacia dentro; Historia descubrió que dentro de los arbustos había un pequeño espacio de césped que rodeaba un árbol con muy buena sombra. Ideal para echarse a contemplar las copas de los árboles y el cielo, tal como su acompañante ya lo había pensado.

El chico la atrajo contra sí, contra los duros abdominales y el fornido pecho. La petisa se preguntó qué clase de rutina practicaba Eren para mantenerse en forma, si bien reconocía su simpatía incluso desde la primera vez que lo vio en la vida, el cambio radical que le trajo la nata de la pubertad era considerable. Bastante considerable.

Ella se deleitó con el aroma despedido por él y, atreviéndose a subir una de sus pequeñas piernas encima de una larga de él, se reconfortó con la cabeza en uno de sus pectorales: ahí escuchó los latidos del corazón de Eren y de una inesperada historia de cuando era un niño.

La mañana acabó sin ellos percatarse de ello. Vaya a saber quién cuántas clases perdieron por hablar y hablar, pero había sido la primera vez que mutuamente habían abierto sus ventanas y compartido tal intimidad. Sin tener sexo. Sin estar drogados; sólo eran Eren e Historia en un claro sombreado.

Hasta los besos eran un deleite: sus labios se convirtieron en imanes de lado y lado. Y se daban piquitos, mirándose, o exhalando uno a otro, como compartiendo hasta el aire. Jugueteaban con sus manos…

Lúcida, Historia miró curiosamente los largos dedos de Eren. Hasta sus huellas dactilares se le hacían inesperadamente bonitas. Rió para sí misma… eso era ridículo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de sentirse así de ridícula? ¿Cuánto más de que alguien la escuchara tan atentamente como Eren, sin llamarla "reina"?

_"Mierda"_

Lo recordó.

_"No quiero recordarla"_

Y los ojos débiles tiritaron lágrimas que luchó por resguardar.

—¿Tori?

—No te detengas. Sígueme contando de lo que hicieron tu padre y tu hermano.

Eren guardó silencio y la miró como traspasándola con esos intensos ojos que poseía; la muchacha Reiss se odió por su momento de vulnerabilidad y la genuinidad de Eren. Tan irreal: tan diferente de Reiner.

Pero, como si Jaeger hubiera entendido el imploro no expresado por Historia, no ahondó en el porqué de sus orbes acuosas y acariciándole las lacias hebras doradas desvió el tema.

—¿Qué hablabas hoy con Sasha?

—¿Huh?

—En la cafetería.

—Ah… Pues fue… espera, ¿acaso estás espiándome otra vez, Eren Jaeger?

—Mierda, me delaté. Está bien, soy tu acosador número uno.

Historia rió.

—Imbécil.

—Me gusta más el apodo que me tiene Jean, es más original. Tendrás que esforzarte más.

—¿Ah sí? Pues corre a los brazos de Jean.

—Patas, querrás decir. —Esta vez Historia tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para suprimir semejante carcajada.

* * *

**¡Hola, otra vez! Para que no digan nada traje dos caps en un mes... O eso creo xD he estado pensando mucho en este fic en estos días y no quería recibir el año sin continuarlo (cof cof lo bueno de seguir en mi hypeo con SNK). Mi segunda OTP me tiene tomada ¡Y demonios! ¡Necesitamos más EreHisu en el mundo!**

**No tengo mucho por decir esta vez, sólo pienso en el panel final del manga, cruzo los dedos pq Levi siga con vida y por ver a Annie ¡Re, que nuestra narizona fav salió del cristal! ¡WUUUU! ps solo fueron siete años no? xD**

**¡Felices fiestas para todos! ¡Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2020!**

**_Se despide_**

_**MioSiriban**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**Six**

* * *

—¡Dios! ¡Esto es el paraíso!

—¿No te lo dije?

Sasha estaba disfrutando la visita al Spa; Historia le escuchaba sus descabellados comentarios roñeros, complacida, desde la camilla donde masajeaban su exigua espalda.

Luego de algunas mascarillas, un masaje sueco, limpiezas faciales y exfoliaciones Historia pagó por el servicio con tarjeta en mano para abordar junto a su campirana compañía el auto conducido por su chófer. Sasha seguía aceptando algo tímida.

—¿Pagaste por un servicio completo para ambas? Hisu… ¿No es eso demasiado dinero?

—No te agobies, el dinero no es problema—musitó la rubia, más satisfecha de verle la cara limpia a la castaña, quien asintió con la boca medio abierta.

—Con Mikasa jamás había hecho algo así—murmuró Sasha, acomodándose en su asiento, logrando con el comentario que Historia recordara.

—Ustedes son muy buenas amigas.

—Lo somos... —añadió—como lo eran tú e Ymir.

Sasha se llevó ambas manos a la boca y miró lamentada a la rubia. Ella sólo se miró fríamente las zapatillas, con la mirada apagada.

—No era mi intención, Historia, yo…

—No te preocupes, Sasha—cortó el tema de inmediato, porque oír tales disculpas era prolongar la mención. Se distrajo entonces con las calles transitadas, pensativa en recuerdos—Dudo que su amistad fuera como la nuestra.

De repente el ambiente se puso incómodo, más para la glotona muchacha que para la imprevistamente melancólica Historia. Afortunadamente el chófer no tardó en llegar a las inmediaciones de la feria.

Los ojos de Sasha brillaron y con renovadas energías tomó una muñeca de Historia, para sorpresa de ésta y la arrastró fuera del auto. Una alegre exclamación de la chica viéndose rodeada de los puestos con todo tipo de platillos diferentes maravilló a Historia; a la foránea el mundo le importaba un pepino si había comida de por medio.

—¡Sushi! ¡Pollo a la canasta! ¡Pan de maíz! —La boca a Sasha ciertamente se le hacía agua.

Historia se acomodó los cabellos y siguió a la fascinada chica por cada puesto, comprando un poco de cada cosa en el camino. En un punto, compró un cesto para poder llevar tanta comida y algunas bebidas y postres. Al final, ya exhausta del peso y la gente, prefirió pedir al chófer que la llevara al penthouse.

—¡¿Aquí vives?!

Sasha se mostró sorprendida cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el gigantesco espacio que habitaba la chica Reiss. Jamás había presenciado tanto lujo junto; juraba que el solo suelo de ese sitio valía más que su propia casa.

—Así es.

—Es increíble.

Sasha fue hasta el ventanal del fondo, aquel que dejaba ver una vista espléndida de Trost.

—¡Tienes un jacuzzi! ¡Y una TV gigante! —La castaña miraba todo como una chiquilla—Y tú eres taaan… pequeña.

—Muy graciosa—soltó Historia yendo a su lado, dejándose caer en un sofá con unas empanadas horneadas que imploraron la atención de Sasha.

—¿Podemos ver una película?

—Elige lo que quieras.

La más alta tomó lugar junto a la rubia, no perdiendo tiempo en tomar una de las empanadas y el control remoto en la otra mano. Terminaron viendo una serie de Netflix durante toda la noche; ya era bien tarde cuando terminaron la primera temporada.

—Empezará la segunda, pero creo que deberíamos…—Historia se quedó con las palabras a medias; un ronquido monstruoso de Sasha le alertó—Dormir… Creo que te me adelantaste—añadió sonriente y, soñolientamente tomó su móvil antes de irse a su habitación.

_"Que duermas bien, Königin"_

Historia no evitó la sonrisa.

_"tú también, bastardo"_

—Entonces por fin tienes una amiga de verdad. —relució Eren asiéndola contra él bajo el árbol entre los arbustos, luego de que Historia relatara su fin de semana con Sasha.

—No estoy segura de poder decir que seamos amigas, pero esa es la intención—dijo ella, algo tímida por ello—Hueles raro—. Le hizo saber, al sentir el olor en la piel del cuello del muchacho como si hubiera sido rociado con una sustancia fuerte, como amoníaco o cloro.

—En la primera hora tuvimos laboratorio con la profesora Hanji, ya sabes que es una loca de remate.

—¿Y…?

—Me usó de sujeto de pruebas para mezclar bicarbonato con otra mierda extraña, fue del asco.

Una risita se escuchó proveniente de ella; risa de ángel, tradujo Eren.

—Me habría gustado ver esto.

—Si no te saltaras algunas clases…

—Tú también lo haces—Le acusó, enterrando el dedo índice en una mejilla del chico. Eren volteó, logrando que el dedo de Historia rozara sus labios brevemente agrietados. No perdió oportunidad y, como si sus cometidos inéditos trataran de embobar a la hija de Rod, se movió ascendentemente contra éste, hasta besarlo con delicadeza en la punta.

—Quisiera follarte ahora mismo—reveló, con una voz semi ahogada y profunda.

—¿Por qué no lo haces?

Eren rozó sus narices, imitando el movimiento anterior y se detuvo una vez tuvo su chata nariz contra la de ella, cerrando los ojos, censurándose.

—Éste lugar no es para follarte.

—¿Tuviste la intención de hacérmelo en la conserjería y no aquí?

—No me refiero a que no se pueda, Historia. Simplemente no quiero—zanjó, hiriendo sin querer a la petisa. Ella no sabía que decir, o que entender del comportamiento de Eren.

Y no quiso indagar. Hacer algo que pudiera dañarla de algún modo era mejor descartarlo de sus planes.

Salieron minutos después de su escondite, asegurándose de la total desolación en su perímetro y cada uno siguió un camino distinto. Eren fue con su grupo acostumbrado; Connie le revolvió los cabellos con una sonrisa e Historia casi pudo jurar que a Mikasa se le iluminaron los orbes al verlo; eso mucho no le gustó. Sólo se limitó a recibir los apuntes que le extendía Armin y se retiró del sitio.

La mente de la Reiss se mantuvo ocupada en preparar la siguiente rutina para su escuadra, como capitana del equipo de porristas de Titan High no podía andarse con la guardia baja. Sólo se fijó en su celular para responder mensajes de su hermana mayor, de Eren y uno que otro de Reiner. Lo último a veces lo evitaba tanto como podía.

No obstante, su dedicación fue la suficiente como para llegar a descuidar hasta a sus principales focos de atención. Pocas veces se mensajeaba con su hermana o con Eren ya. Él tampoco era insistente con ello.

Se dio cuenta que llevaban una sintonía tan extraña como lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos.

Cuando el ciclo repetitivo siguió su curso, con otro intervalo ausente de Eren, volvía a acordarse de la existencia de su musculoso e ignorado novio. Luego de un acostón al que Reiner muy difícilmente se negaba (ah, Dios, jamás se negaba) accedió a salir con éste en su auto al restaurant fino hacia el norte de Trost que solían visitar.

La comida fue la misma de siempre, igual que la bebida, igual que los educados empleados. Mientras Reiner le narraba un montón de mierda sobre los partidos próximos del equipo y un sujeto al que le habían metido la cabeza en el inodoro porque "era una cosa de pubertos imbéciles que se creen la última coca cola en el desierto" Historia se entretuvo en ver como se le ajustaba la camiseta a los músculos prominentes de los brazos, los pectorales –que ya se le asemejaban a unas tetas aplanadas- y los rasgos de la cara. Los ojos eran pequeños, la nariz recta, la boca muy ancha.

—Reiner.

—Y si, joder, le dije a Bertholdt que olvidara todo y sólo corriera con el maldito balón, después ese idiota de Floch…

—Reiner.

—Chocó con Flagon ¿Puedes creerlo, nena? A veces estoy rodeado de infelices.

_"Ni te imaginas"_

—¿Qué decías, reina?

Historia lo contempló con frialdad. Tomó una servilleta y lentamente, una eternidad para el mariscal de campo, se limpió a boca.

—¿Eres gay?

—¿Qué?

De todas las preguntas existentes jamás pensó en esa.

—Historia, ¿es una broma?

—No.

—¡Carajo, no! ¿Por qué piensas algo como eso? —La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Siempre estás rodeado de tipos.

—Y de ti…

—Si, bueno, también tienes una afición por penetrarme el ano—soltó ella tranquilamente y él casi salta de su asiento para acallarla.

—Sshh baja la voz por favor—susurró—Nena ni siquiera te he penetrado por ahí.

—Porque no te he dejado.

—Historia…

—Me...

Y se quedó callada repentimente, como alguien perdido en el espacio-tiempo. Parpadeó al percibir a Reiner al pendiente de que continuara, así que maquinó algo pronto para salir de la tozudez.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Reiner se vio complacido.

Dejaron los platos, pagaron y se retiraron del lugar. Historia sólo permanecía dentro de su propia burbuja mental.

_"Me gusta Eren Jaeger" _Estuvo apunto de escupirle eso en la cara a Reiner sin pensarlo mínimamente. Fue una idea pasajera, se dijo. Fue un juego de palabras mal producido por su cabeza.

Pero, más que todo, fue una bofetada de realidad que la dejaba descolocada. Porque dentro de ella misma, Historia sabía que no se había mentido, que tan sólo se estaba negando a una cuestión inminente pero difícil de aceptar.

—Historia, ¿al menos estás escuchando algo de lo que te digo? —levantó el rostro y se encontró con la cara de quien fuera la anterior capitana del equipo de porristas y no se veía nada feliz.

—Nanaba…

—Esto es muy importante, Historia. Si fuiste elegida por el equipo mínimo debes rendir como es debido.

—Lo siento.

Nanaba suspiró, acomodándose un mechón rebelde de cabello.

—Escucha, si necesitas ayuda sólo tienes que pedirlo. Las chicas creen que tienes la cabeza en otro sitio y comienzo a pensar que tienen razón.

No era nada alentador saber que era cierto, que sus pensamientos estaban causando tantos estragos que comenzaba a descuidar otra serie de eventos; se sentía viva y funcional participando como porrista, claro que sentía un compromiso con su deber como capitana.

—No, no, te equivocas ¡Realmente me gusta esto! Trabajé toda la semana en una rutina, hasta…

—Entonces quiero verla.

Historia detuvo su retahíla y asintió, caminando un par de pasos distanciada de la expectante rubia a su lado. Alineándose en su espacio, comenzó a mover brazos y piernas enérgicamente, siguiendo un ritmo inexistente –pero que estaba allí- más unas cuantas volteretas y giros, poco a poco a ex capitana se vio con un mejor semblante que en un principio.

—¡Titanes! —exclamó mostrando los dientes una vez terminó, moviendo sus manos con efusividad.

—Nada mal—el aire volvió a los pulmones de la petisa al oírle—Yo mejoraría algunas cosas pero es una excelente rutina. Eres buena, Historia… yo en serio creo en ti—Las palabras le llegaron, pues Nanaba no era una mujer de dar muchas palabras de aliento. Historia, ni siquiera se sentía merecedora de esos reconocimientos—Te daré un consejo: no dejes que la mente tome el control ¿va?

—Sí.

No fue muchos días después que presentó la nueva rutina con las fallas puntualizadas por Nanaba a su escuadra; pronto, las chicas comenzarón a ejecutarla y ella a supervisar la sincronización y perfección en los movimientos.

—¡Mina, los ojos al frente! ¡Nifa, deja de moverte!

Estaba centrada en que todo saliera lo mejor posible, pero con la conmoción que surgió de las muchachas todo intento terminó interrumpido. Unas gritaron y comenzarón a cuchichear ajetreadamente, así que algo o _alguien _las estaba distrayendo.

Se giró para dar con el objeto de distracción y, los lejos, en las tribunas del gimnasio se encontró con su dolor de cabeza.

Historia bufó.

—Chicas ya regreso—caminó decidida hasta encarar a un despreocupado oji-esmeralda que miraba en su dirección con un amago de sonrisa, desafiante, impertérrito. La estaba jodiendo demasiado—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

—Sólo vine a verte.

—Eren, las prácticas de las animadoras son cerradas. Si tanto quieres ver tendrás que esperar al partido—Internamente se aplaudía por lograr decir todo con firmeza, porque sinceramente no se sentía en la potestad de enfrentar al jodidamente guapo de Jaeger.

—Venía a verte a ti, Tori. No a tu práctica ni a tus animadoras—señaló, indagando en ella por esas ventanas visuales.

—Eren—exclamó Historia entre dientes—Vete.

Un silencioso reto se dio entre los dos, pero al final, Eren obedeció al pedido de la rubia y abandonó el gimnasio sin mediar palabras. Sólo entonces la porrista se destensó y se obligó a seguir con lo suyo.

Las prácticas rindieron buenos frutos. Pronto la presentación estaría preparada; no defraudaría ni a Nanaba ni a las chicas. No obstante, necesitaba alguna medicina que la dopara o alguna cosa que fuera para sacarse a cierto castaño de la cabeza.

Tras ese encuentro en el gimnasio, no supo más. Eren no llamó, no escribió, no la buscó, siquiera lo vio en algún momento por su recorrido en el instituto. Comenzaba a pensar que su aventura impensada era sólo lo que era y todo terminaría ahí.

_"No es de extrañarme"_

Tenía que hacerse la idea.

Pero inconscientemente Historia lo buscaba; lo hacía pasando varias veces en el día por los arbustos de sus encuentros o los pasillos donde más frecuentemente solía verle. Una tarde, pasaba nuevamente cerca de la conserjería cuando el señor Levi no estaba próximo ahí; entonces escuchó ruidos acuosos y quejidos tras la puerta.

Su mente también coopero en hacerle una mala pasada. Y para descartar con afán un desagrable pensamiento, abrió la puerta sin pensarlo.

No esperaba ver que fuera Annie quien se separaba abruptamente del otro muchacho.

—¡Historia! —chilló Armin sonrosado.

—¿No puedes tocar, estúpida? —espetó ariscamente la otra rubia.

—Lo siento—Fue lo que farfulló cerrando la puerta y permitirles al menos acomodarse la ropa.

_"Estoy malditamente mal"_

* * *

**Jelou.  
Tardé más de lo planeado en traer un nuevo capítulo, pero tenía las ideas algo desordenadas y hasta no moldear un poquito más la historia de Historia -ba dum tss- no quería publicar.**

**Sinceramente, agradezcan al sountrack del Joker que lo lograra :') es una magnificencia de pieza de arte que les recomiendo si tienen bloqueos o necesidad de inspirarse musicalmente.**

**También quiero invitarles a dar like a mi página de Facebook que está en mi perfil -quitando los espacios- ya que como mencione planeo publicar más contenido EreHisu allí c:**

**Hay algo que debo admitir que no tengo claro en el fic: Mikasa. Sip, tengo ideas con ella, pero no olviden que mencioné que tiene un amante desconocido y la verdad no quiero hacer de éste algo que no les agrade, así que ¿con quien quieren ver a la chozita? :)  
¡Saludos! Y espero se encuentren todos muy bien. Fuerza. Que no los afecten los temblores ni el Coronavirus (?)**

**_Se despide_**

_**MioSiriban**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**Seven**

* * *

El espejo frente a él le demostraba los cambios; a sus diecisiete sobrepasaba el metro ochenta, tenía unos músculos sugerentes y el cabello lo suficientemente largo para ser considerado un vagabundo, al criterio de su madre.

Se había hecho fan de Cigarettes On Patios durante las noches y no sabía si la colección de cigarrillos que gastaba obsesivamente mientras los escuchaba era una consecuencia de oír a la banda. Eso, si no estaba deambulando por algún callejón de la ciudad, o en alguna fiesta ocasional.

Como fuera, la repercutida banda era un perfecto escape para sus oídos.

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás frecuentándola?!

—¡Lo intento, Carla! ¡Lo juro que lo intento!

Suspiró, apresurándose en cambiar la canción por una todavía más ruidosa. Hard metal estaba bien.

—¡No puedo simplemente resignarme a tus intentos!

O quizás podría probar algo de hierba.

—Cualquier cosa que me quite ésta sensación de mierda—se dijo para sí.

Tomó su móvil y se distrajo con algunas publicaciones, algunos mensajes de sus amigos y unos veintisiete ignorados del contacto "Mika A". La ausencia austera de los mensajes más anhelados hacía ver su mensajería tan insignificante a pesar de estar atiborrada de mensajes.

Aprovechó la ocasión y por enésima vez en lo que iba de la noche pulsó la imagen de perfil tomada por una cámara profesional donde Historia usaba una bonita falda larga y un sombrero campirano, luciendo tan condenadamente hermosa que se tomaba el tiempo de apreciar cada línea que la definía.

Entonces cayó.

Sólo un simple hola, solo le enviaría eso.

El mensaje permaneció sin ser leído por minutos eternos, pero veinticuatro minutos después llegó la notificación.

"_Qué tal Eren?"_

Lo leyó inmediatamente y lo observó en silencio, parpadeando pausadamente, hasta que la pantalla se apagó por sí sola y se quedó en penumbras en la habitación, solo con gritos y sollozos de fondo.

_"Que puta mierda"_

—¿Otra vez fumando, Eren?

Él se tomó su tiempo en responder, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su padre. Expulsó el humo por nariz y boca y entonces habló.

—No lo hago dentro de la casa ¿no?

—Es dañino, hijo.

Eren volvió a dar otra calada, sintiéndose furico, pues oír a Grisha le era irritante y solo sentía ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a cualquier sujeto que se le pusiera por delante. Y su padre se estaba ganando el golpe.

—Lo dejaré cuando dejes de jugar con mi mamá.

Grisha suspiró.

—Zeke dice que no contestas sus mensajes. Mikasa llamó diciendo lo mismo.

El tono amarronado del tronco del árbol en el que centraba su mirada había dejado de ser el punto de atención más fiable. El cigarrillo se había acabado y el estrés comenzaba a aumentar su estado de irritación.

—Me voy.

[…]

Historia no contestaba sus llamadas y él ya se había saltado más de la mitad de las clases en aquella semana. Hasta Connie le había preguntado si se encontraba bien y le había pedido muy amablemente que no fumara de más. La hierba comenzaba a acabarse, lo cansaban los llantos de su madre y la mente no le estaba haciendo la mejor de las jugadas.

Eren no se consideraba un gigoló, pero cuando surgía la oportunidad no lo pensaba dos veces en pasar una noche agradable con alguna chica. Llevaba años viendo a Historia y nunca le había parecido nada más allá de una cara bonita. Volver de Marley le había dejado en claro que esta chica que conocía no era ni por asomo la misma de años atrás, esta vez, le atraía con jodida intensidad.

Y estaba descubriendo que no era solo fascinación por su apariencia preciosa. Estaba excesivamente prendado.

No podía evitar mirarla.

No podía evitar querer moler a golpes a Reiner Braun.

Y, al final de cuentas, debía tragárselo todo. Porque si la podía tener solo era esporádicamente, por instantes tan cortos como buenos. La realidad lo abofeteaba y lo pisoteaba hasta se considerarse un desgraciado por querer lo que no le correspondía.

—Armin, ¿cómo defines el amor? —al muchacho la pregunta le resultó una sorpresa; era de las preguntas más inusuales que su mejor amigo le había hecho.

—Bueno, internet dice que es un sentimiento de afecto universal, pero yo creo que es un privilegio humano.

—¿Un privilegio?

—Uno siente amor por lo que le hace sentir bien, en paz, ¿no lo crees?

Armin era listo y él había confiado ciegamente en su persona durante años, pero le sentaba algo iluso.

—No lo sé.

No estaba seguro de nada como para responder algo así. Sin embargo, la etiqueta que punzaba por señalar sus sentimientos por cierta petisa no lo dejaba en paz. Y, si comenzaba a pensarlo, no cedía a sus deseos egoístas por el sentir de ella. Después de todo siempre estaba lejos de él, siempre distante, siempre del brazo de Reiner con ínfulas de reina.

Habría pensado como la mayoría que Historia era una auténtica perra, pero la verdad solo le bastaba contemplarla para maravillarse, como un profeso. La etiqueta ya estaba puesta desde la primera vez que la volvió a ver y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—¿Eren? —Historia acababa de salir de sus prácticas, sudada y acalorada cuando Eren apareció en su trayecto a la salida del Titan High. La imagen lo excitaba, pero su sentimiento era más grande.

Quiso besarla. Quiso hacerlo.

—¿Podemos hablar? —ella le miró con desconfianza y él no pudo evitar una sonrisa un poco rota.

—¿Hay algo de que hablar?

—Sí—se adelantó él saltando la barrera de indiferencia que pujaba por alzarse—Necesito decirte algo muy importante.

_"O me volveré más loco"_

Historia le contempló pensativa, considerando. Eren se moría.

—Tengo prisa.

Entonces no podía aguardar.

—Te amo.

Nada, nada de lo que Historia podría haber maquinado en su cabeza estaba ni cerca de tal confesión. El silencio era una agonía para los dos; para él más, por supuesto. Pero recordó que ella tenía prisa.

—Anda, ya debieron venir por ti.

Historia no lo miró y se fue.

…

—Eren, tengo prisa.

No supo como su mente pudo recrear la escena y darle ese ese tinte de final trágico, pensó que se trataba de una señal, de una advertencia.

—Eres hermosa.

Y él se fue.

"_No la amo"_

—Hey, hermanito. —La hilera de karma en su vida seguía siendo extensa, infinita—No vas a evadirme por siempre.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vamos a hablar.

No le sentaba nada bien encontrarse con su hermano. Eren se sentía a sí mismo una olla de presión a punto de estallar.

—No tengo porqué, Zeke. Tengo cosas pendientes más importantes—La risa seca del rubio le empeoró el malestar.

—Irte a drogar no lo es.

—Cualquier mierda lo es.

—Eren.

Y si, solo la mera mención de su nombre en una boca que le resultaba inaguantable y mezquina le bastó para plantar sus nudillos contra la cara de su medio hermano.

Al volver a las paredes que llamaba hogar la cabeza le dolía a horrores y solo quería oír música hasta reventarse los tímpanos. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y las pocas pertenencias que cargaba consigo las dejó caer, a excepción del último cigarrillo de la cajetilla en sus bolsillos. Le importó un comino hallarse en la sala de estar, lo iba a encender, nada lo iba a detener salvo los mismos sollozos que no dejaban de escucharse en ese lugar.

Grisha todavía estaba trabajando, se recordó, entonces su madre estaba sola. Subió la escaleras y siguió el origen del llanto: por supuesto que terminó frente a la habitación de sus progenitores. Giró la perilla, entró y encontró la dolorosa escena que era hallar a su mamá llorando hecha un ovillo en la cama, temblando, sorbiéndose los mocos.

Carla era fuerte, si, lo era. Pero también se había convertido en una mujer vulnerable.

Sin mediar palabras la envolvió con sus brazos. Su madre lo abrazó con fuerza y por horas hasta quedarse dormida, lloró en su pecho.

En la mañana decidió no ir a estudiar; Grisha no había vuelto por la noche y eso no era una sorpresa. No era un as de la cocina, pero leche y cereal era algo comestible que podía servirle a su cansada madre.

Recordó en algún punto de la mañana que tenía celular, si, tenía una corazonada pero sabía que iba a ceder a la humillación de revisar nuevamente el perfil de Historia. Y no era un loco obsesivo, no todavía.

Solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente drogado, a las diez de la mañana, lo hizo. Historia lo estaba llamando. Era irreal.

—No has venido últimamente, Eren—se sintió un estúpido por reconfortarse de oírla.

—Eres observadora.

—… Tus amigos están preocupados e incluso los maestros preguntan por ti…

—Ah.

—¿Si?

—Vuelve.

La voz aguda, pendiendo de un hilo. El despojo significativo de dignidad por un ruego. ¿Historia realmente le había pedido aquello?

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Sigues saliendo con Sasha?

"_¿Sigues teniendo sexo con Reiner?"_

—Si, almorzamos juntas de vez en cuando. A veces va con los otros chicos y con Mikasa, ella también parece angustiada.

—Mikasa vive angustiada.

—Deberías hablar con ella, Eren.

—Bien, lo pensaré—y si cualquier otro se lo hubiera dicho –porque bastante se lo habían pedido ya- habría enviado a la mismísima mierda a esa persona. Pero lo cierto es que no quería colgar nunca esa llamada.

Esa llamada era especial. Historia era putamente especial.

—¿Sabes? El partido de fútbol será éste sábado, Eren, ¿por qué no nos vemos allí?

Tenía una negación perfecta, pues pensaba que era innecesario que ella se expusiera en el terreno de Reiner, pero su egocentrismo sentía dicha de tal adrenalina. Además, Historia se había esforzado en preparar a su equipo de porristas y no quería perderse aquello por nada del mundo.

—Nos vemos allí—imaginó la sonrisa de ella.

—Eso espero.

Ya sólo era colgar.

—¿Tori?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Si, claro Eren.

Su voz era tan suave, tan viva. No siempre era así.

—¿Puedo follarte?

_"Déjame pretender tus sentimientos"_

* * *

**Hola lectores. Han pasado varias cosas desde la última vez que publiqué, siento que esto se queda muy corto para todo lo que mi mente quería traer en el siguiente capítulo pero necesitaba pulirme con la narración sobre Eren y ponerlo en contexto. Ya sabemos más sobre él y siento que Eren me quedó estilo sad boy jajaja ¿qué opinan? ¿les agrada? ¿les desagrada? Si lo analizan hay un paréntesis escondido en la historia de nuestro bonito genocida.  
**

**Analizándome a mí misma y al fic, creo que encontré que estoy inspirando algunos aspectos de la construcción de los personajes al modo en que el creador de Evangelión lo hizo con los suyos en su historia xd esto no fue adrede pero viendo todo, si lo hice de ese modo jajaja (tranquilos, no pienso joderles tanto como ese anime)**

**En palabras más directas, BS siempre seguirá la línea que lo marca: es una historia directa y seguirá así hasta su final, así que la probabilidad de dejarle un final abierto es poca, aunque deje imaginación para ciertas lagunas mentales (creo yo) **

**A veces siento que podría ser más descriptiva como lo fui en fics anteriores pero como leí en uno de sus comentarios BS es un fic sencillo de leer. Es flojo como sus personajes y creadora xD que les puedo decir.**

**También creo que hice a Eren muy ¿enamorado? En una primera instancia no quería eso xD al inicio solo quería a Eren perdido pero realmente, Eren es muy claro y no se anda con rodeos. Lo siento chicos, quizás encuentren más mierda melosa porque -ledavergüenzaperoyaquexD- estoy enamorada y enculadísima, así que no se sorprendan de ver amor.**

**NUEVAMENTE, TARARARA MIKASA: Estoy en modo Isayama porque la tengo en un limbo de no saber definirla xD peeeero creo que ya sé a que quiero llegar con ella en BS -Ya tengo ideas claras pero están mezcladas con otras y ajá- así que en el siguiente capítulo espero incursionar más en nuestra chozita bella.**

**Inspiración musical de los twenty y la banda que mencioné que oía Eren, la Katy y otra gente ahí. Nunca dejaré de agradecer sus comentarios, son el mejor motor junto a la inspiración xD algo bueno surge de la cuarentena, no? era un pecado no actualizarles pero bueh.**

**Respecto a mis fics RivaMika: no mentiré, el que basé en una serie de Netflix estoy tentada de eliminarlo. Es complicado en mi situación tomarme el tiempo de hacer la adaptación así que véanse the end of the fucking world e imaginen a los Ackerman xd (?**

**Cuídense mucho gente. Usen cubrebocas. **

**_Se despide_**

_**MioSiriban**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**Eight**

* * *

Tenía un conflicto cada vez más complejo, más dañino, más insulso consigo misma. Sentía asco, mucho asco. Sentía que las cosas se estaban quebrando, que sus acciones la estaban jodiendo.

Pero, ¿qué demonios quería?

¿Sabía que quería? ¿Sabía que no quería?

Su humor no había sido el mejor las últimas semanas y se había tenido que esforzar en aparentar muy bien. Era la cara representativa de su equipo, la reina de la Titan High School. Un paso en falso y la máscara caería; pero Historia, la verdadera Historia, la chica debajo de la endurecida máscara estaba cansada y no veía salida al torbellino gris que pujaba por engullirla. Estaba harta de pretender encontrar el consuelo que solo unos brazos le podían dar en brazos ajenos.

Eran esos días donde más extrañaba a Ymir.

Eran esos días de recuerdos de besos y gemidos melancólicos.

Sasha Braus se había convertido en su mayor escape y, al mismo tiempo, se estaba ganando una enemiga más. O eso le hacía sentir a Historia la mirada pétrea y filosa de Mikasa Ackerman cada vez que se la encontraba de frente.

—¿No estás emocionada, Hisu? —preguntó la glotona muchacha, con ojos centellantes de emoción como una ardilla jactándose de una nuez. La más petisa casi podía contemplarla con ternura.

—¿Por?

—¿Cómo me preguntas eso? ¡Tu presentación es éste sábado! Ahg, mierda hasta estoy más nerviosa que tú—agregó metiéndose un puñado de papitas de bolsa en la boca.

—Dios santo Sasha, si mi hermana te viera comer como lo haces ya te habría despellejado viva.

Los ojitos expresivos de la castaña mostraron terror.

—¡¿En serio?!

Historia rió levemente y se encogió de hombros dejando el beneficio de la duda; su amiga casi sollozaba con ello. Pero no dejó el detalle pasar.

—¡Já! ¡Hice reír a la obstinada de Historia Reiss! Merezco un jodido premio. —la rubia sonrió de verás, negando con la cabeza.

—No tienes remedio.

Si, Historia se impacientaba con el sábado, claro que la presentación de su escuadra la inquietaba y alteraba su lado emocional, después de todo tomaba muy en serio las responsabilidades que le eran encomendadas. Pero ese nerviosismo no era nada comparado con el revoltijo emocional que implicaba el hecho de que Eren iría a verla.

Entonces sus sentimientos volvían a hacer colisiones en su cabeza. Y nuevamente la realidad era diferente a todo lo que podía desear… pero no era momento de cuestionarse las decisiones que estaba tomando. No quería hacerlo, no ahora, ni aunque Ymir se lo reprochara tomando forma de la voz de su subconsciente.

Las prácticas se hicieron diarias e intensas, las chicas estaban dando todo de sí y la coreografía era perfecta.

Reiner insistía en querer verla cada vez que tenía un momento de descanso; en algunas ocasiones accedía, solo para no tener que aguantar las preguntas molestas que solía hacer cuando lo dejaba de lado muchos días.

_"¿Cuándo piensas dejarlo?"_

Habían transcurrido ya dos meses desde el cumpleaños de Sasha y toda su aventura con Eren. Dos meses sintiéndose, por fin después de un tiempo indecible, llena de vida, de anhelos.

Historia no era tonta y sabía lo que se decía.

Historia no era tonta y tenía un sexto sentido capaz de prestar atención a lo que se rumoreaba en los pasillos; de cualquier modo, los rumores siempre eran bien regados en ese nefasto instituto. Desde que su padre mantenía negocios turbios, que ella y Armin eran gemelos separados al nacer, que le había vendido la virginidad a un anciano adinerado. La gente inventaba cada cosa, pero por primera vez un secreto a voces era real.

Su historia en las cabañas no era sólo cosa suya.

Todo el mundo estaba al tanto de ello, claro y todos se mordían la lengua cuando lo comentaban y la veían pasar. Reiner y Sasha más que cualquiera.

El viernes por la noche decidió encargar botellas de vodka e invitar a Sasha. Hablaron tonterías hasta entrada la madrugada e Historia bebió hasta que el alcohol le dio aquella agradable sensación de adormecimiento; era cuando la boca se sentía más en ambiente de mencionar lo que no se mencionaba.

Sasha reía tontamente y entonces comenzó a hablar, con los ojos medio idos y el hipo por intervalos.

—A verrr… Hisssstoria—la señaló con un dedo tambaleante. Rió. Un sorbo directo a la botella en su mano izquierda—¿A qué edad perdiste la virginidad?

—Catorce—soltó de inmediato, bebiendo también un largo sorbo. Sasha silbó de asombro y luego frunció el ceño.

—No, no, no, no hablo de… —Hizo un movimiento torpe con sus dedos, que simularon ser tijeras entrelazadas, hecho que sacó más risas a la rubia.

—Fue un granjero en la casa de campo de mi padre, hace dos años—respondió, recordando aquel entonces. Para Historia, no era un recuerdo que valiera la pena—¿Y tú?

Sasha hizo una mueca de disgusto, luego, su cara hirvió de vergüenza y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Fue Connie.

—¿Tú y Connie? —Ella alzó las cejas; no era sorpresa, que Sasha reaccionara de ese modo si lo era.

—Hace unos meses—murmuró ahogándose en el licor con una cara lastimera. —Siento tanta vergüenza. Hip.

—¿Tan malo fue?

—No, no, nada de eso—se retractó Sasha, haciendo movimientos torpes con sus manos—Es sólo que… A veces… ¿No sientes que no era el indicado?

Esa pregunta le llegó al pecho. Pero no tenía ninguna respuesta para ello, no había nada de pudiera decir al respeto.

—No me hagas caso…—susurró la chica patata, echándose en el sofá desganada de repente. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse e Historia permanecía tal cual estatua a su lado. —Hey, Hisu.

—Dime.

—¿Qué sucedió con Eren? —¿Qué con él? —la rubia se desperezó instintivamente y continuó consumiendo de la botella, sintiendo el mareo atontarla más.

—Ustedes tuvieron algo… No sé… Mínimo tuvieron sexo—acusó sin contención su amiga, con los ojos cerrados.

Historia siguió bebiendo, mirando un punto en la nada. Sasha comenzaba a ingresar lánguidamente al reino de los sueños. La atmosfera era cálida y todo tenía un misticismo nervioso para la petisa, silencios que contenían más verdades que nada. Preguntas que no quería contestarse. Miró a Sasha, quién comenzaba a roncar sonoramente y acarició unos mechones desordenados de su castaña cabellera.

—Ni siquiera yo sé que fue eso, Sasha.

_"O qué es"_

_"Porque, probablemente, solo somos un algo_ _sin forma"_

_"¿Realmente él y yo "somos"?"_

El sábado todo era una locura, todo estaba preparado y el estadio de la Titan High School estaba a reventar de personas. Historia tuvo que callar sus sentimientos y contenerlos, besar mecánicamente a Reiner y sonreír radiante a sus amigos. También había ido Gabi, la pequeña prima de su novio que por algún motivo inexplicable Historia no soportaba.

Quizás simplemente no soportaba a los Braun.

No supo cuantas veces miró a las gradas buscando cabellos castaños y ojitos esmeralda. Se mordió el labio, frustrada, prensada a la esperanza a pesar de que ya iba a terminar el primer tiempo de los Titanes de Trost contra los Aguilas rojas de Stohess, con el marcador a favor del equipo contrario.

El entretiempo llegó pronto; Historia y sus animadoras pasaron al terreno de juego dando saltos, canticos y giros agraciados. La gente ovacionó los triples helicópteros hechos por Petra, Nifa y ella al centro. Aún en medio de la coreografía buscó a Eren y por un segundo creyó verlo, pero se esfumó. Buscó nuevamente entre el gentío pero ni la sombra aparecía, nada. Aquel afán por encontrar al Jaeger casi le cuesta una peligrosa caída, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su escuadra.

Al final, los últimos movimientos fueron los más salvajes y descarados. Ni en las prácticas Historia se había movido de aquel modo; entre una especie de baile y movimientos gimnásticos vibró todo su cuerpo, movida por una ira creciente. La gente gritó eufórica, especialmente el público masculino. Al final, todo acabó con unos cuantos splits.

—Dios, Historia ¡tienes que enseñarnos a movernos así! —exclamó una de las chicas cuando regresaron a los vestuarios.

—¡Eres increíble!

_"A la mierda sus malditos elogios"_

Al final perdieron el partido por un pequeño margen. Reiner y su equipo debían estar rabiosos con el resultado, aunque las cosas habían salido bien para las animadoras.

Igual, eso a la capitana de la escuadra le importó poco. Llamó prontamente a su chófer, pidiendo que llegara lo más pronto posible. No quería pensar tanto en el hecho de que había terminado ahí, plantada por Eren; se odiaba por sentirse tan mal por eso, en verdad había querido verlo ahí tanto que su mente le había creados alguna especie de alucinaciones.

Las personas comenzaban a abandonar las instalaciones. Sasha se acercó acompañada de Armin para preguntar que haría, más ella le dijo que solo quería irse, que ya había llamado a su chófer. Reiner y su grupo no tardaron en aparecer mucho después, hablando del partido con comentarios despectivos de sus contrincantes. La tomó con descaro de la cintura frente a todo el equipo.

—Tú lo hiciste muy bien, nena.

Hizo una mueca y se alejó de él.

—Reiner, ya mejor vete. Llamé a mi chófer seguro no tardará en llegar—anunció con el adelanto a cualquier invitación del muchacho. No estaba en posición de aguantar los toques toscos de él ni las miradas deseosas del equipo de futbol.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Al final su frustración se acrecentó cuando su chófer llamó diciendo que tardaría. No quedaba casi nadie ya en el sitio.

Estar sola le recordó nuevamente la mayor de sus frustraciones esa noche; se preguntó por qué, que estaría haciendo Eren, que pudo ser más importante que verla esa noche.

—Eso fue increíble, _königin._

El destino era tan irónico.

Lo habría atiborrado de preguntas, pero los moretones en el rostro del chico y sus nudillos reventados y manchados de rojo resultaron más llamativos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Estás bien? —Historia dejó caer sus cosas al suelo para tomar las manos de Eren y revisarlas. Luego, buscó evaluar los hematomas en su cara. —Santo Dios, Eren…

—No es gran cosa.

—¿Tuviste una pelea callejera? ¿Te asaltaron? —Él negó en silencio, mirando a la preocupada petisa limpiarlo con un paño rosa.

—Estoy bien, Tori.

—Tú no estás bien, Eren ¿qué te dirán en tu casa?

—Dime, esos movimientos al final ¿también eran parte de tu número? —Historia resopló, mientras su móvil resonaba en su bolso. Al tomarlo el nombre de su chófer estaba en la pantalla.

—Si, dame un segundo—colgó y miró al chico junto a ella—Vamos.

—¿Qué?

—No vas a quedarte por ahí todo golpeado. Si no quieres ir a tu casa, puedes quedarte en el pent house.

Eren no reprochó sus palabras e Historia tomó una de sus amplias manos, guiándolo hasta el auto. El recorrido fue silencioso con miradas esporádicas, hasta que el silencio fue roto por ella, mientras contemplaba el perfil del chico; no le gustaba ver su cara magullada por nada.

—¿Me viste?

—Vine solamente para el entretiempo—la miró, acarició uno de sus brazos con el dorso de su mano derecha—Te dije que vendría—la mera caricia era reconfortante para ella.

—Idiota—susurró para sí la Reiss.

Quería saber que había pasado para que Eren terminara así, pero si no se lo había dicho desde el principio dio por hecho que él no quería hablar de eso. Al menos no por ahora.

El lujo no sorprendió tanto a Eren como a la mayoría de personas que había llevado ahí. Las criadas prepararon la mesa y minutos más tarde los dos cenaban vino amargo y costillas de cerdo. Eren hizo un gesto gracioso para ella al probar la sofisticada bebida.

—Ew, ¿en serio te gusta esto?

—¿Nunca habías probado vino?

—Sí y es horrible.

—¿Te gusta el jugo de fresa?

—Si, ¿por qué no?

Eren observó como con soltura, Historia le ordenó a una de las criadas preparar el dichoso jugo y comía educamente, tomando la copa de vino agraciadamente. Ese momento era un recordatorio de quien era la reina.

Su reina.

—Sí que estás acostumbrada a todo esto—él dio un vistazo a su alrededor; la chimenea al fondo, el ventanal con la enigmática vista de Trost…—¿Es eso un jacuzzi?

—Sí.

Él se levantó, agradeció la comida y llevó por sí mismo el plato a la cocina junto con el de Historia. Agradeció la cena y se encargó de limpiar lo utilizado.

La rubia lo siguió, cruzándose de brazos en el umbral de la puerta. No podía apartar sus ojos de la grácil figura de Eren, era un algo inevitable para ella. Quería grabárselo.

—Pedí que te prepararan un baño.

—Vale, gracias. —murmuró sin mirarla, e Historia no hizo amago alguno de moverse. Eren dejó todo en su sitio y se paró frente a ella. Se contemplaron sendos segundos; había una tensión sagrada ahí—¿Dónde?

—Subes las escaleras, la primera puerta—indicó ella sin apartarse de la mirada esmeralda.

Eren le pasó por un lado y desapareció. Historia fue a tomar una ducha por su cuenta, necesitaba quitarse el sudor y despejarse. Para cuando salió de la ducha recibió una llamada donde en la pantalla se leyó el nombre de "Frieda".

—¡Hola, hermanita! —saludó animadamente al otro lado de la línea su hermana mayor, una vez contestó.

—Hey, Frieda.

—Te oyes cansada, ¿día largo? —Historia sujetó bien su toalla e hizo maromas para sostener el móvil mientras buscaba algo que ponerse.

—Hubo partido hoy así que ni te imaginas.

—¡Ah, lo imagino! Seguro estuviste fantástica, hace mucho que no voy a verte.

—¿Cómo va todo en la empresa?

Fue la típica llamada, las típicas preguntas. Su hermana disculpándose por no ir a verla y utilizando el pretexto de llenar su cuenta de ceros a modo de disculpa por no verla en tanto tiempo. Historia siempre prestaba atención a las largas llamadas de su hermana, pero la visita en su casa no la dejaba pensar con regularidad

Se puso unas bragas de encaje y un vestido ligero. Se peinó rápidamente y bajó tan pronto como pudo todavía con pies descalzos. Sintió que se quedaba sin aire; desde el barandal del segundo piso había visto a Eren.

Él miraba por el ventanal del fondo; el cabello húmedos y algunas gotas resbalando por su torso marcado con apenas una toalla rodeándole la cintura, no era algo a favor del juicio de Historia.

—Tardaste. —dijo él, con esa expresión tan suya de apagamiento. No obstante, ella no dejó pasar ciertas marcas moradas en la piel tostada del chico.

—Tenía una llamada—Historia no lo evitó; ya se había aproximado a él, tanteando los moretones—Fue una ruda pelea.

—Algo como eso—Eren acarició su mentón, sus largos dedos trazando líneas delicadas—Antes de irse tus criadas dijeron que mi ropa estaba en la secadora, así que espero que no te moleste que esté así.

Historia sintió la boca seca.

Eren, sin reparos, dejó caer la toalla a sus pies.

No les tomó nada besarse como silenciosamente lo demandaban desde siempre sus bocas; tomada por las manos fuertes de él, la rubia se vio levantada del suelo. Le aligeró el trabajo al muchacho Jaeger quitándose el vestido, revelando sus pequeños senos y menudo torso. Eren la devoró con una pasión desbordante; delineó la piel pura de la chica con su nariz, haciéndola sentir un escalofrío conjunto al frío de la pared contra la que no tardó en apoyarla.

Quejidos, gemidos arrancados, marcas más allá de los moretones, sabores entremezclados. Desnudos en su sano juicio, ella se entregó a las furtivas caricias de Eren una vez.

Y la besó tanto, tanto, tanto. Era como si pretendiera marcar los labios en su piel.

Una erección latente pujaba entre sus pantalones; claro que quería poseerla, claro que quería follarse a Historia como si no hubiera un mañana, pero primero ansiaba jactarse de su aroma y de su esencia.

La lengua hábil de él nuevamente le hacía retorcerse de mil y un maneras entre sus brazos. E Historia cedió a todo ello, porque él estaba ahí sosteniéndola, con la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas.

—Eren ¡Ah, Eren! —emergió de su garganta cuando una oleada de placer la sacudió, tras otra. Era exquisito, tanto que aprovechó que el muchacho tuviera el cabello lo suficientemente largo para estirarlo entre sus palmas.

Historia nunca pensó que el mejor sexo oral de su vida lo viviría sobre un mesón.

¿Hubo algún sitio donde Eren no la hiciera suya?

Entrada la madrugada, terminaron en la habitación de la rubia. Sus cuerpos desnudos hechos uno, ahogando gemidos en la boca del otro. Las estrellas estaban al alcance de la rubia cada vez que, con una profunda estocada, Eren se enterraba en ella.

Iba a amanecer ya cuando se durmió domada por las caricias de los dedos juguetones de Eren en su espalda.

Contemplando a la reina de la Titan High dormida plácidamente a su lado, él se sintió dichoso, consciente de la sonrisa que le nació nada más verla. Y entonces se declaró jodido por esa chica.

Besó a la dormida Historia y aunque trató de dormir no lo consiguió.

Así, como un fantasma, procuró abandonar las sábanas y distraerse. Estaba por primera vez en los aposentos de ella y la curiosidad estaba picándolo.

No había mucho que encontrar en ese apartamento que pudiera hablarle de ella, todo era moderno y ordenado. Sólo había unas pocas fotos de Historia en una especie de hacienda de pequeña, vestida con botas y faldas largas.

Encontró un par de cuadros donde Historia aparecía junto a una chica parecida a ella, pero de cabello negro. Las dos tenían una sonrisa similar. En una de ellas, donde Historia parecía de unos diez años lucía en serio feliz.

—¿No estás cansado?

—No—disimuló el hecho de que había sido encontrado con las manos en la masa. Dejó la fotografía en la repisa del pasillo y volteó hacia la rubia.

—¿Pariente tuya?

—Es Frieda, mi hermana.

Un silencio algo incómodo vino después, a veces, no se sentía tan bueno con las palabras. No sabía si de algún modo eso había sido un abuso de su parte. No era como que hubiera registrado las pertenencias de ella después de todo.

E Historia cedió, pues no había nada que hablara más. Pocas fotografías, además de esculturas pequeñas y grandes con aspectos post modernos. Nada de padres o amigos.

Tocar esos temas no era de su agrado, y al parecer Eren compartía el mismo pensamiento, pero Historia sentía que debía hacerlo.

—Digamos que sólo tengo una buena relación con ella.

—¿Tus padres…?

—Miento, también está el tío Uri—reflexionó ella recordando—Pero siempre está ocupado, al igual que Frieda.

Eren regresó sobre sus pasos hasta estar junto a ella, quien nuevamente centraba la atención en las marcas sobre el cuerpo de él.

—No fue un problema callejero—explicó el castaño una vez regresaron a la cama—Fue problema de Jaegers.

La rubia le miró antes de darle la espalda al ser abrazada por él. La mano amplia de Eren reposaba en su estómago; Historia la acarició dulcemente.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, Eren.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! La cuarentena fue grata conmigo y me empujó a hacer las paces con la inspiración, aunque fuera por ratitos con un poquito de ayuda de The Weeknd.**

**No tengo mucho por decir esta vez; hay tensiones, hay palabras no habladas. Hay muchas cosas enredadas pero el final es grato, creo yo. Es decir xD Eren e Historia se esfuerzan, pero no son la clase de personas que quieran entregarse a un romance, eso en parte da pie a lo del pensamiento de Historia quien no sabe como etiquetar lo que son. **

**Espero hayan entendido más los contextos de los chicos.**

**Se preguntarán: ¿y ahora qué? Pues bueno, yo también me hago la misma pregunta jajajaja.**

**Espero que esto ayude un poquito a vuestras corduras, porque la mía ya está viéndose amenazada con el encierro xD aunque no soy fan de salir pues es un vuelco a la cotidianidad de nuestras vidas. Creo que más de uno se sentirá como un ave enjaulada. **

**¡Saludos! **

**_Se despide_**

_**MioSiriban**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**Nine**

* * *

Existían sensaciones que, aunque simples, eran inolvidables; el primer regaño de mamá, el sabor de tu helado favorito, o el olor que expedían los días lluviosos. En la lista de Eren de detalles inéditos y espléndidos se había sumado uno nuevo: el ritmo de la respiración de Historia al dormir.

Las mañanas habían cambiado.

Tomaban una ducha, reían juntos viendo vídeos en sus redes sociales, desayunaban y ahora la rubia había ganado un nuevo crítico en sus estilos.

—La falda rosa—señaló Eren cuando la paseaba frente a sus narices con una blusa negra y falda gris—Te sienta mejor con la blusa.

—¿Y qué hay de éste? —Historia estiró sus manos hacia el ropero sacando de éste un vestido salmón ceñido al cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo con detalles delicados.

—No, definitivamente te luce mejor la falda.

Historia asintió, dejó caer la falda gris y tomó la rosa. Desde su posición, Eren la miraba atentamente. Fue inevitable para ella resultar sonrojada.

—¿Qué?

—Estás preciosa—dijo él simplemente, mostrando un amago de sonrisa que dejó abochornada a la chica—gracias a mí—soltó aligerando esa cursi situación y ganándose un almohadazo de ella.

Los días pasaban y las miradas curiosas no podían faltar cuando Eren, el sensual chico desganado y bastardo suicida por excelencia bajaba del mismo auto que Historia todos los días.

Los comentarios en los pasillos se tornaron más intensos; ellos siguieron sus vidas con cotidianidad, conscientes de ello. Nadie sabía la verdad, pero la presión social era latente.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso, Historia? —Un día cualquiera Reiner la encaró en un cambio de bloque, llevándola de la muñeca.

La rubia se soltó altaneramente teniendo la oportunidad.

—¿Te debo alguna explicación, Reiner?

—¡Déjate de mierdas! —exclamó, mostrándose alterado y sujetándola furiosamente de los brazos. La soltó de inmediato consternado por el subidón emocional que tenía alerta a la chica—Te he tenido paciencia, mucha paciencia nena. Entiendo que desvíes mis llamadas y rechaces cada una de mis propuestas para vernos, pero que ahora estés trayendo a Eren en tu auto, ¿qué crees que piense? ¿Trabajo comunitario?

—Tómalo como te venga en gana Reiner.

Ella no tenía intenciones de aguantar algo más del corpulento muchacho; que Reiner le hiciera una escena a éstas alturas la estresaba, además sus brazos dolían. Más el mariscal de campo no iba a rendirse y nuevamente fue a por Historia.

—¡Suéltame! —exclamó, pero los fuertes brazos la encerraron como una jaula. Reiner la tenía presa—Reiner, me estás lastimando, lárgate.

—No, no. No, Historia—Él respiraba errático, afanado, pasando sus manos con pretensión por el menudo cuerpo. Los ojos azules mostraron desesperación.

_"… ¿Él no_ _va a…?"_

Las manotas de él respondieron la incógnita. Cuando lo entendió, Historia intentó quitárselo de encima con todas sus fuerzas, pero era como si todo hubiera sido premeditado por Reiner.

La apoyó contra uno de los muros sujetando las muñecas con fuerza y ella entonces se preparó para gritar, pero cuando lo intentó la garganta no le dio; una estocada vino, luego otra y otra.

¿Cómo de desgraciada debía ser para que nadie pasara por aquel pasillo?

Historia estaba atónita, sintiendo que algo se quebraba en su alma en cada embestida. No hacía ningún movimiento, ningún ruido, solo sentía la intromisión y a Reiner jadear.

Y entonces pensó en Ymir. Pensó en Eren.

_"Alguien, por favor"_

_"Eren"_

_"Alguien, ayúdeme. Ayúdenme"_

Minutos después sintió a Reiner descargarse en ella, acomodarse los pantalones y acomodarle la falda tan prolijamente como pudo. Historia permaneció en la misma posición en que la había dejado.

—Entiende que somos uno, Historia—Susurró él, sin saberse de su expresión ida al besarla como intento de convencimiento mutuo—Eres mía nena.

Cuando uno de los dedos de él se aproximó a uno de sus mechones fue que las piernas respondieron y corrió tan lejos como pudo de Reiner.

—¡Historia!

Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro rojo con un silente llanto. El único lugar al que pudo acudir para ceder al nudo que la tragaba era aquel pequeño recinto entre los arbustos.

Allí Historia, hecha una niña rota, lloró hasta entrar en un estado de catarsis.

_"Me odio"_

Sólo podía repetirse palabras hirientes.

_"Me odio, me odio tanto"_

Eren había sido llamado por la extrañamente extrovertida profesora de biología, ésta se acercó a él con tono alegre junto a un preocupado Armin.

—¡Eren! ¿Tienes un minuto?

—¿Qué quiere ahora?

Eren volteó obstinadamente, hasta la misma Hanji sentía cierta incomodidad con la mirada porfiada de ese chico. Y eso que había que tenido que lidiar con un tipo tan cascarrabias como el conserje del instintuto. Fuera como fuera, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—Eren, quiero que sepas que todos tenemos problemas personales con que lidiar, pero por favor no eches a perder tus estudios por eso—Hanji lo miró seriamente—Armin me ha dicho que ni siquiera has vuelto a tu casa estos días—El rubio tragó grueso teniendo la mirada de su amigo encima—Él está dispuesto a ayudarte, yo también lo estoy. Solo ponle empeño ¿sí?

La mujer dio una última mirada a los chicos y los dejó solos.

Armin se apresuró en decir algo sin tartamudeos de por medio, pues Eren esperaba algo de su parte.

—Sé que puedes estar pensando, pero la profesora Zoe tiene razón—dijo—Asumo que debes estarte quedando con Historia y lo entiendo, pero tu madre… Ayer Mikasa fue a visitarla y no la vio nada bien, Eren.

—Si, la profesora tiene razón—recalcó, luciendo amenazador para el otro pobre chico—cada quien tiene sus propios problemas personales.

—Eren…

—Nos vemos, Armin.

—¡Maldición! ¡Afronta las cosas!

El chico Jaeger giró hacia su amigo de toda la vida, con asombro fulgurante. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan seguro.

—Huyes de tu casa, le huyes a Mikasa… Sólo te drogas, ¿así es como piensas sobrellevar todo?

—La mierda entre mis padres no depende de mí.

—No son tus padres, Eren ¡eres tú! ¡Tú te estás jodiendo solo!

Y un puñetazo bastó para que el avasallado Arlet terminara en el suelo con las gafas rotas.

—No te pedí tus putos sermones.

Una mirada fulminante y de desprecio fue lo último que Armin vio antes que Eren lo dejará ahí solo. El chico se levantó tambaleante con una mano en la nariz, la cual terminó empapada en sangre proveniente de la misma.

—Carajo—se dijo frustrado; no se arrepentía, sin embargo, de haber hecho aquello.

—¿Armin? —La voz de su mejor amiga llegó a él pronto. Armin alzó la mirada encontrando unos labios rojos y carnosos.

—Estoy bien, Mikasa. No es nada.

—¿Eren te hizo eso? —preguntó con decepción titilante en el plateado de su mirada, aproximándose con un pañuelo para limpiar a su amigo.

Los dos tenían un mismo sentimiento.

—Alguien tenía que decirle la verdad—dictó el rubio, decidido, a la azabache titubeante.

No dijeron más palabras en más.

A Eren la vida le resultaba nefasta en el punto en el que estaba. Un punto de un retorno en que todo le era inservible, le era monótono; su familia, sus amigos. La única redención a su sentir paseaba con faldas cortas y cabellera dorada, le besaba el cuello y le dejaba marcas de labial en zonas recónditas.

Buscó a Historia, pero al no encontrarla supuso que estaría ocupada. Pasó las horas en una de las tribunas de las canchas del instituto, tirado como un vagabundo.

Cuando vio la hora de nueva cuenta, ya el horario había terminado. Caminó por las calles y viéndose hambriento comió en un humilde puesto de ramen en el que charló con el agradable gordito que preparaba el delicioso plato.

El ocaso teñía el cielo de Trost e Historia lo contemplaba abrazándose el menudo cuerpo envuelta en su sobretodo dorado, fue entonces que una de sus criadas avisó la llegada de Eren. No se levantó a recibirlo, pero escuchó cada pisada lenta y silente del muchacho cerca de ella.

—¿Quieres salmón? —preguntó ella, aún sin girarse rogando internamente que el Jaeger no se acercara ni un milímetro más.

—Ya comí.

—Vale.

Pero los ruegos mentales no merecieron atención y tuvo que huir de los brazos del chico yéndose pronto. Más él no lo permitió, tomando su pequeña muñeca firmemente.

—¿Tú también estás molesta?

—No es así, Eren.

—… ¿Segura…?

Ella se sentía tan jodidamente vulnerable en su presencia.

—Mírame a la cara, Tori.

—Eren…

—Mírame—insistió, intuyendo, necesitando ese contacto—Mírame Historia.

—No hagas esto…

—Historia…

Como pudo logró safarse de él, apartarse los suficientes pasos para evitar el destello esmeralda lleno de mil y un cosas por expresar.

—Dormirás esta noche aquí—sentenció ella, aún sin verlo, alejándose—Mis criadas te dejarán un futón para que descanses.

Eren no daba crédito a lo que oía, una súbita rabia junto a sus dudas lo tomaron; era más que obvio que algo sucedía con su rubia, ¿qué demonios podía haber causado su actitud tan alejada y huraña? Porque joder, eso dolía. Ella lo estaba apartando.

—No quiero esa mierda—escupió irascible y tomando las pocas cosas que cargaba consigo, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a ella antes de abandonar el penthouse.

Había caminado varias calles lejos de la lujosa zona Trost; el cielo nocturno se hallaba nublado y pronto una lluvia torrencial lo mojaba de pies a cabeza. No tenía a donde ir, o tal vez sí: había más de una opción en su repertorio, pero optó por la que a su parecer era más viable.

En el camino, no pensó. La lluvia lo desconectaba más de la realidad, una en la que Historia ni siquiera le pidió que se quedara. Y joder, eso era lo más doloroso del meollo.

_"Perdóname, Eren, perdóname. Perdóname…"_

Historia se deshizo en sollozos en su alcoba. Ahí era un manojo de sentimientos revueltos; estaba desvivida en rabia, en rencor, en el asco. A su parecer, en esa consciencia nublada de decisiones erradas que no seguían el dictamen merecido –porque lo sabía, porque lo sentía, porque la vida se lo remarcaba- no merecía el toque de Eren, ni sus sonrisas, ni que la cobijara con sus brazos en el mar de incertidumbre en el que se hallaba sometida.

Porque había intentado pertenecerle, pero lo único que podía ofrecerle al chico era un pobre y marchito corazón. Uno construido de mentiras y apariencias.

Y nada más, porque Eren no era merecedor de un cuerpo mancillado como el suyo.

En tanto, el mundo giraba. Una dama que compaginaba con los matices de la noche se subía en un coche ya conocido, ya reconocía la placa, las llantas, los faroles. Adentro la voz grave del que sostenía el volante le habló.

—Tch. Eres un pecado andante. —Los ojos azulados del pequeño hombre brillaron en deseo; la azabache se atrevía a usar un vestido corto en color púrpura que poco o nada dejaba a su imaginación.

Como cada noche en que se sucedía un encuentro, el hombre condujo a un lugar solitario. Mikasa sugirió entonces un mirador; "qué romántico" tuvo que relucir con ironía Levi yendo a aquel sitio que dejaba ver a una nocturna Trost.

Ella abandonó el auto, acomodándose en el capó, queriendo contemplar las estrellas en el firmamento. Pero en cambio encontró nubarrones que anunciaban una pronta lluvia; el frío le acarició los desnudos muslos. Su acompañante entonces la acompañó, la observó.

—Sigues preocupada por el mocoso.

Ella no le respondió, siguió allí ida. No cruzaban muchas palabras y Levi hizo lo que mejor podía hacer.

Se entrometió entre las piernas de la muchacha, hundiendo una mano en los mechones negros que se enredaron en sus dedos. La tomó con firmeza y la besó fieramente. La noche se hizo de frío contrastado con besos cálidos, con caricias obscenas, con jadeos míticos y suplicantes.

Los cuerpos se besaron aún con la lluvia, que no tardó en aparecer, hasta el cansancio. Hasta arrancarse los pensamientos, hasta olvidar las identidades, hasta que no hubo aire en sus pulmones.

Y luego volvieron por donde vinieron. Con un escueto saludo se despidieron.

Y regresaron a sus identidades.

—¡Mikasa, ya está el desayuno!

Como cada mañana, desayunó junto a sus padres. Rió por el errador crucigrama de su padre y le ayudó con ello –pues era rutina hacerlo- luego, la despedían con un beso en la frente.

—Oh, parece que Jean ya vino por ti—informó el señor Ackerman asomándose por una de las ventanas.

Tal y dicho, el mencionado muchacho venía caminando hacia la casa de los Ackerman. Mikasa y él se miraron y luego se despidieron del dulce matrimonio.

—¡Cuídala, Jean!

Caminaron juntos, como ahora acostumbraban hacerlo todas las mañanas. Se tomaron de las manos y hablaron de todo cuanto podían; que si los partidos, que el club de baile, que si el trabajo de ciencias.

—Mika—susurró el muchacho, llenándose de valor, parándose frente a ella y recibiendo los pequeños besos de la muchacha.

No era insistente, no eran una pareja hecha. No querían presiones y él aceptaba ir al ritmo que ella requería.

—Te quiero.

La mirada gris mostró un deje de sorpresa.

—También te quiero, Jean.

Al pecho de él lo inundó una gran calidez.

—Hisu, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer hamburguesas al salir? —Sasha había sugerido aquello con la intención de animar a la rubia, pues aunque no le había dicho nada directamente Historia lucía más apagada que lo usual. Era como acompañar a un fantasma.

Pero no sabía porque mencionar las hamburguesas pareció apagar a su amiga un poco más.

—No, Sasha.

Sasha no era tonta, al menos no todo el tiempo. Sasha sabía que había una conexión entre las ausencias de Eren y la actitud cerrada de su amiga; además, un detalle importante era el como la rubia evitaba a diestra y siniestra toparse con Reiner. Había un extraño triángulo formado, si, y Sasha tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar.

—Hisu—con ambas manos, la castaña tomó las de la porrista, entonces la miró a esos opacos orbes azules—Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

No todo era tan malo para ella.

Y por primera vez en días una diminuta sonrisa se dejó ver en Historia.

—Muchas gracias, Sasha.

Justo en el momento de solidaridad entre ambas chicas, un aura helada pasó cerca de las dos, sintiendo ambas un pequeño brillo plateado verlas por lo menos un mísero medio segundo. La espalda de Sasha sudó frío e Historia suspiró.

—Deberías ir con ella—sugirió la Reiss, volviendo a la libreta rosa que se suponía debía estar estudiando.

—Iré más tarde—respondió la aludida, con un deje cansado. Entonces algo se encendió en su cabeza—No, ¿sabes qué? Iré ahora mismo.

Historia observó a la enérgica muchacha ir hasta la azabache, que recién se sentaba en el césped bajo un árbol. Sasha la hizo levantarse y sin esperar bien a que Mikasa se colocara de pie ya estaba tomándola de un brazo.

_"Espera… ¿ella no irá a…?"_

No tardó nada en guiarla en su dirección.

_"No, no, no, Sasha ¿qué estás haciendo?"_

La cara de la chica Ackerman no se vio muy de acuerdo con la idea de la chica patata tampoco, quizás pensó en lo mismo que la rubia. No obstante, accedió a sentarse frente a Historia. Sasha era en serio insistente cuando lo quería.

—¡Saben! Estuve pensando y creo que ustedes serían buenas amigas—apuntó a decir animadamente la castaña, quizás como un intento de bajar la tensión que comenzaba a crecer entre un aura dorada y otra violeta que empezaban a chocarse en un plano no visual.

A las dos contrastantes chicas en la mesa les supo a chiste lo dicho por la persona cercana que tenían en común. Sasha comenzaba a comprender que su plan estaba siendo jodido y se apresuró en decir más y más.

—¡Oh, vamos! Tienen más en común de lo que piensan—siguió Braus, queriendo creer en la parafernalia que decía—Ambas son bonitas, son excelentes amigas y ehh… son… ¡Igual de tétricas!

Gris y azul miraron con la misma extrañeza a su amiga por lo último dicho.

—¿Debería callarme, cierto?

—Sí—Atinaron a decir las dos a la vez.

Precedieron más minutos de incómodo silencio, donde Sasha concedió que su idea se había ido al caño –quizás debió haberlo planeando mejor y no haber cedido a ello tan impulsivamente- pero, ya qué, se dijo. Como siempre que algo no salía como esperaba –aunque realmente ¿qué esperaba?- se rindió abriendo una bolsa de papitas, que ninguna supo de dónde sacó.

Mikasa e Historia se quedaron como en principio: azul contra plata, dos caras de una moneda diferente. Y es que todo aquel que pasaba cerca del peculiar grupo no podía evitar echar un vistazo: los labios rosados de Historia, los negros de Mikasa, la vestimenta de colores oscuros en una y angelicales en la otra. Eran absurdamente distintas.

Y las dos sabían que había un algo, o mejor dicho un alguien, que las unía más allá de Sasha. Probablemente por eso permanecían ahí.

Mikasa, se dio cuenta Historia, tenía un cutis demasiado perfecto. No había mancha alguna en su rostro, ni una marca de acné, tenía unas curvas prominentes y aunque no era su estilo y no lo admitiría abiertamente, pensaba que se vestía muy bien.

—¿Estudian las diagonales? —mencionó por primera vez la azabache, dando un vistazo a la libreta que la rubia tenía en frente.

—Sí—dijo Sasha a su lado con la boca abarrotada de papitas—Le íbamos a pedir auxilio a Armin, tenemos media hora estancadas en un ejercicio.

—¿Éste? —La rubia enarcó una ceja cuando la muchacha gótica tomó sin permiso su libreta—Es más sencillo de lo que creen.

Así entonces, si bien no tuvieron la más amistosa de las charlas Mikasa les ayudó a resolver las ecuaciones y fue paciente y explicativa con ello.

Al final Historia y Sasha le agradecieron y la azabache se fue cuando Jean –cara de caballo- Kirchstein vino por ella.

—¿Desde cuándo están saliendo? —preguntó la rubia, pues no había reparado en el tiempo que se encontraba a menudo a Mikasa junto al alto chico.

Sasha se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, tienen una relación extraña desde hace un tiempo. No sé si decir que están saliendo… Se miran bien juntos ¿no crees?

Historia no dijo nada en tanto su amiga terminaba afanadamente de limpiar su bolsa de papitas y la dejaba a su suerte.

—¡Oe, Braus! —Las dos saltaron en sus sitios cuando el conserje exclamó aquello—¡Recoge eso, mocosa!

¿En qué momento había aparecido ese pequeño y malgeniado sujeto? Ese hombre en serio era de temer.

Después del regaño, las dos se fueron del instituto, se despidieron efusivas e Historia subió a su auto; sacó su móvil y no le pareció extraño no encontrar notificaciones de cierto nombre por E.

—Espero que estés bien… Eren…—se dijo, tratando de calmar su corazón.

…

—Gracias por recibirme, Hannes.

—No tengo problemas, chico—dijo el amigable vecino del chico destapando una cerveza del refrigerador.

Hannes siempre había sido un amigo cercano de sus padres y sabía bien la situación por la que estaba pasando la familia Jaeger. Vivía a un par de cuadras de la casa de estos, había quedado viudo hace algunos años y vivía solo.

—¿Cuándo piensas volver al instintuto? No me digas que piensas dejar los estudios…

—Nah, esto es temporal—dijo, extendiendo la mano para recibir una cerveza del anfitrión. Hannes estuvo a punto de dársela pero se detuvo entrecerrando la mirada y mirando al adolescente con desconfianza.

—Espera un minuto, eres muy joven para beber.

Eren chasqueó la lengua.

—Carajo, Hannes. No tengo diez años, en unos meses seré legalmente un adulto—agregó y el hombre pareció pensarlo un poco pero al final accedió.

Los dos bebieron, haciendo el mismo sonido de satisfacción por refrescar sus gargantas.

* * *

**Siento el culo plano justo ahora pero aquí tienen una muy bien merecida actualización~**

**No sé cuando venga el próximo capítulo, por ahora dejé un poco más desentrañada esta historia. Bien podrían pensar que odio a Reiner pero aunque no lo crean no es así (? En serio, hasta aprecio un poco al tipo y pienso que es uno de los personajes mejor construidos de SNK pero no quiero aburrirlos entrometiéndome en la mente y psicología ahora xd con Reiner es inevitable ah.**

**Siento que tengo a mis bellos protagonistas en un extraño limbo, pero bueno, básicamente sus vidas son eso que leen.**

**¡Por fin pude traer algo de Mikasa! ¿Qué opinan de ello, eh?**

**Ya quería hacer mención de Hannes en el fic, con la situación actual de Eren y la figura que representa en su vida se me hizo lo más acertado que las cosas quedaran así. Estoy segura que se emocionaron con ver que Eren e Hisu iban a estar más juntitos que nunca, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas ): Ojalá no me odien**

**Capítulo musicalmente inspirado por Louane, Maelle y la legendaria Édith Piaf.**

**_Se despide_**

_**MioSiriban**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**Ten**

* * *

En tiempos de tempestad una buena compañía representaba un buen salvoconducto; eso era la chica patata para Historia, la única persona que estaba allí para que no perdiera la cordura.

Su mente estaba ahí atosigándola con recuerdos ingratos, porque cuando el pasado la perseguía le traía momentos de suma felicidad que se habían esfumado. La realidad era tan horrible que la idea de matarse sonaba como un alivio.

Pero ya había tenido muchas ideas de esas.

No podía permitirse morir, no podía morirse sin saber algo de Ymir. No podía morirse sin saber que Eren estaba bien, donde quiera que éste estuviera. Aún si eso significaba que tenía que soportar ver a Reiner.

Estando sola en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, pensó las cosas con cabeza fría. Si, para su padre iba a ser fastidioso tener que enterrarla y no quería al instituto derramando lágrimas hipócritas por ella. Además, el trabajo de Armin iba a resultar perdido y el chico era brillante como para desmerecer lo pulido en su promedio.

Y más importante aún, no era capaz de romperle el corazón a Frieda, que había hecho tanto por ella, de esa cruel manera.

_"Tendré que vivir un poco más"_

"Vive, Historia. Vive como nunca has vivido. Vive por ti"

"_Te hice esa promesa, Ymir… Pero no sé sí pueda cumplirla"_

—Señorita Historia, tiene una llamada de la señorita Frieda. —avisó cordialmente una criada desde el pasillo y frente a su puerta; había rechazado todo tipo de comunicación que no se tratara de Sasha.

—No estoy disponible—aclaró con la voz firme pero casi temblorosa. En el estado en que estaba no existía deseo alguno de fingir que estaba bien con su hermana.

—Pues no puedo permitir que sigas ignorándome, Historia—el alma casi escapa de su cuerpo cuando escuchó en persona a mismísima Frieda Reiss—ábreme hermanita, necesito verte.

Era ella. Frieda estaba allí.

Maquillando a velocidad luz el rojizo de sus ojos y las terribles ojeras fue hasta la puerta; los brazos delicados la envolvieron al instante de abrir.

—¡Hisu, por amor de Dios! Me has tenido tan preocupada estos días—La mujer no dio espacio a réplicas y acunó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos—Mira nada más ¿has estado llorando? —de inmediato Historia buscó zafarse de su tacto.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Porque no he tenido noticias de ti y ya es bastante el tiempo que tengo sin verte—añadió la muchacha reluciendo la preocupación—Vine a quedarme contigo, Historia—anunció sonriéndole impecable.

—¿Quedarte…?

—¿No estás feliz? —En otras instancias nada la habría hecho más feliz, pero estaba sufriendo de sentimientos encontrados y lo que le faltaba era tener a Frieda encima.

—No es eso, sabes que me encanta que vengas. No es nada—trató de corresponder la alegría mostrada, para cualquiera habría sido creíble. Para Frieda, que la conocía como a la palma de su mano, no.

—Hisu… vamos, dime qué es lo que sucede; ¿Se trata de problemas con Reiner, es el instituto o… qué podría ser? —Su hermana le habló suavecito, la rodeó y la tuvo entre sus brazos. Frieda si que leía sus sentimientos, pero no se sentía bien para expresarse—¿Es por otra persona? ¿Es Ymir?

—No la menciones a la ligera—refutó inesperadamente molesta—No creas que he olvidado todo lo que hiciste para separarme de ella.

—Historia, sabes que he hecho todo lo posible por encontrarla. Busqué a la policía, contraté detectives, fui personalmente a Marley. Nadie sabe de ella—su hermana se apartó mirándola todavía, escrutándola. Hasta que resopló al cabo de los segundos—Ella no habría querido que te enfrascaras así.

—Esto no se trata de ella—masculló entre dientes la menor.

Una tensión incómoda precedió a lo dicho.

Frieda, moviéndose pavoneada, cambió la melancolía por una actitud animada en un pestañeo.

—¡Bueno! Seguro son cosas de la edad, yo también pasé por la adolescencia y viví un sinfín de cosas—dijo sonriendo y caminando por la habitación—aunque tus notas son muy buenas me avisaron de la Titan School que faltas a tus clases. Ten cuidado con las inasistencias ¿sí?

—Vale—asintió—No has venido solo a verme, ¿cierto?

Frieda la miró con complicidad.

—Bingo. También estoy aquí por asuntos personales de los Reiss, tengo una serie de acuerdos que papá no puede venir a tratar con un mercante reconocido de Trost con el que hemos tenido un poco de fricción en negocios—informó la azabache, tomando un cepillo y parte del cabello de Historia, quien iba entendiendo por donde iba el hilo.

— En pocas palabras vienes a arreglar las metidas de pata de papá.

Frieda soltó una risita.

—Eres contundente para decir las cosas.

La rubia pudo encogerse de hombros, mirándose las uñas con desinterés. La hija mayor de Rod no borró una media sonrisa, aún por encima de la frialdad de su hermanita.

—Anda, ponte bonita que iremos de compras.

Historia apreciaba a Frieda, por encima de los momentos difíciles que había pasado y las discusiones, su hermana mayor era todo para ella; era la única familia de verdad que tenía.

—¿Tu hermana está aquí? —Preguntó Sasha destapando una cajita de donas—¿Y esas son buenas o malas noticias?

—Yo me hago la misma pregunta. Bueno, se había tardado en hacerme la visita.

La rubia y la chica patata se reunían en algunos cambios de bloques a platicar. Entre todos los temas que, sutilmente cruzaban las mentes de una y otra, Sasha seguía mordiéndose la lengua en invadir la privacidad de la otra.

—No he querido ser una entrometida, Hisu… pero—Dudó, se mordió el labio, evaluó el perfil pragmático de su amiga y continuó. Al diablo—¿Qué pasó con Eren?

Historia le miró la cara en el acto. Sasha se puso nerviosa.

—No creas que quiero entrometerme en tus cosas, pero de verdad he tenido curiosidad y…

—¿No quieres entrometerte? Pues eso mismo estás haciendo—recalcó a la defensiva—Ni habías mencionado algo al respecto ¿por qué ahora sí vienes a hacerlo? ¿Mikasa te ha enviado?

La castaña soltó sus donas y frunció el ceño, contraria a las cosas que sacaba a colación la petisa.

—Mikasa no me envía a nada, ¿a qué viene eso? —Sasha bufó—Mira que las apariencias engañan—mutó en seriedad—… así que tú también eres de esas personas que creen que ella enloqueció por Eren.

Historia se calló, las palabras habían escapado de su boca sin pensarlas.

—Te recuerdo que Mikasa también es mi amiga—aclaró la castaña, cerrando su preciada cajita de donas y colocándose de pie—Si no puedes entenderlo tal vez no debería estar aquí—musitó sin mirarla e Historia temió.

Sasha ya le había dado la espalda cuando quiso reaccionar.

Y la vio hacerse pequeña con un rostro afligido que no sabía que poseía alejándose a la distancia.

Entonces sus pensamientos fueron contudentes.

_"Sasha también se fue"_

Todos se iban.

La realidad iba de eso; y allí se abstrajo. Sintió hasta el estómago revuelto cuando solo un viento insípido siseó su silueta inerte. No era nada. No era nadie. Era un despojo, un desquite para que la elevaran y la soltaran desde lo alto.

Esa sensación abominable sólo le dio ganas de huir.

Frieda no preguntó aun quiso hacerlo cuando su hermana derramando lágrima tras lágrimas corrió al abrigo de sus brazos. Y ésta la acogió, le dijo que todo estaría bien, que estaba allí para ella y nada más.

—¿Cómo? ¿No quieres regresar al instituto? —Ya era tarde a la mañana del día siguiente y la mayor de las Reiss se desconcertó de que su hermanita no quería abandonar la cama—Historia no puedes faltar sin más.

—No quiero, Frieda. Por favor déjame aquí, por esta semana solamente. Esta semana nada más.

Eren volvió a la Titan School dos días después y lo primero de lo que se percató fue de la ausencia de cierta petisa. Uno de los motivos para volver, era verla por lo menos de lejos, aunque la sangre le hirviera cada que Reiner se le acercara.

El último día de la semana la chica no apareció. Trató de ser disimulado en su búsqueda, hasta que saliendo del aula tomó firmemente del brazo a una Sasha que iba distraída.

—¿Eren? —La chica patata no entendía a que venía.

—¿Qué sabes de Historia?

—Nada, no me responde los mensajes. Sólo sé que está con su hermana—le comunicó la castaña—digamos que tuvimos una pequeña discusión.

—Ya veo.

Sasha lo observó por un par de segundos, como si encontrara saber que pasaba de ese modo, pero no era buena para pensar tanto las cosas antes de abandonar el lugar se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Te importa Historia?

Eren no supo decir, no habían palabras; Sasha lo estaba atosigando de cierto modo.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —contrarrestó alzándose a la duda que oscilaba a la otra.

—Yo no sé—obvió Sasha—Las pocas cosas que sé es que estoy segura de que ustedes tenían algo, no sé de que se tratara pero Historia ni siquiera quería verle la cara a Reiner. Quizás quien sepa algo sea él—se dijo la muchacha, dejando a un Jaeger más pensativo que nunca.

Para Eren, las semanas eran un martirio, no tenía dinero en los bolsillos y aunque Hannes no dijera ni media palabra sabía de plano que éste no tenía porque mantenerlo en su casa. Historia debería, por sentido de la lógica, ser el menor de sus problemas.

Y recordó las palabras de la jodida rubia antes de que se fuera, de hecho por eso mismo ya no había motivo para saber de ella. Ya no había un "nosotros" entre ellos, pero sin embargo, la terquedad de su corazón le podía al raciocinio que su cerebro trataba de meterle.

—Maldición.

Además su conversación con Sasha no había dado respuestas, sólo más inquietudes.

No había abandonado el aula cuando la persona menos esperada a esas alturas estaba ante él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó directo, mostrando un rostro impasible.

—No te vayas—pidió ella—Por favor, hablemos.

Mikasa caminó hacia él más dudosa que segura. Los pasos hasta estar cerca de Eren se sintieron tan eternos. Una vez cara a cara, se contemplaron y nada más eso había sido un avance grandioso para la azabache. Que Eren no haya dejado el sitio rabioso llegado a ese punto le daba una oportunidad.

—Estamos hablando, dale, dime. No tengo todo el puto día—espetó altanero a una chica que luchaba por tragarse un grueso nudo en la garganta.

—Quiero agradecer tu silencio.

Eren bufó

—¿Para ésta mierda querías hablar? —soltó ahora con sorna, mirando casi con desprecio a la chica gótica. Los ojos grises de ella mostraron lo que le dolía—Claro y yo sigo siendo el que es un hijo de puta contigo. Hasta para Jean lo soy.

—Eren…

—Mira, Mikasa. Me importa un reverendo carajo como intentes justificarte, pero no vas a hacer que acepte lo que le estás haciendo—siguió él, enfrentándola rabioso, a los ojos tristes—Tú y el maldito conserje le están viendo la cara y Jean no se lo merece.

—Levi no tiene nada que ver con esto—dijo muy segura ella—y yo sé que no está nada… nada bien, Eren. Pero te juro que no quiero dañar a Jean.

Si Mikasa hubiera sido otra persona, si hubiera sido por ejemplo Armin, le habría dado un semejante puñetazo.

—Mikasa, no me hagas reír—siguió, arrinconando a ésta contra una pared—Si entonces lo quieres, déjalo.

—No voy a hacerlo por más que me lo pidas—respondió ella, con ojos llorosos pero tan sólidos como siempre—Yo lo quiero conmigo—secundó—¿Por qué te afecta así? Si hasta te llama bastardo suicida y-

—Sé que no somos los mejores amigos, pero Jean es un buen tipo—Eren se alejó, siguió escrutando a Mikasa y continuó—Pero de ti no puedo pensar lo mismo.

—Eren, Eren—ella lo tomó del brazo negándole abandonarle—Yo sé que no puedes entenderlo, pero lo que me da Jean es algo que no puedo encontrar en Levi y viceversa.

—¿Qué? ¿Amor genuino? Pero bien debe satisfacerte ese viejo enano otro tipo de necesidades ¿verdad?

—Tú puedes verme como te de la gana—agregó ella, nuevamente concisa en su posición—Pero los hago tan felices como ellos a mí.

—No sé como carajos Armin pudo aceptarte ser una…

Y Eren no fue capaz de completar la frase, pero dejó a una sentida Mikasa en absoluta soledad con un pensamiento insondable.

El enredo experimentado lo orilló a beberse cuantas cervezas pudo del refrigerador de Hannes.

Echado en una silla, con la fría en la mano, transportándose de nueva cuenta al encuentro cambió las vértices de todo. Sus conflictos con Mikasa, la que había sido como una hermana, la que había crecido codo a codo junto a él, uno de sus seres más queridos lo sacaba de quicio. No podía a odiarla, odiaba a la chica en la que se había convertido: esa no era la Mikasa que él conocía.

Y si, las vértices cambiaron y como últimamente pasaba tan a menudo la realidad lo abofeteó: era un jodido hipócrita.

_"Porque con Historia estoy en la misma jodida situación"_

Porque de la misma manera que Mikasa junto con Levi, Historia le había estado viendo la cara de imbécil a Reiner.

_"No, a los dos"_

Porque, como su madre, había estado persiguiendo ilusiones.

Hasta ahora había sido incapaz de entender como Carla podía seguir ahí para Grisha, como ella aguantaba tanto. No había comprendido, hasta que había caído perdidamente enamorado de la rubia.

El mundo, reflexionó, estaba lleno de todo tipo de personas. De gente estúpida como él, como Levi, como Dina, de gente absurda como Jean, Reiner o su madre… Y de malditos como su padre, como Mikasa y como Historia.

Gente que no se conformaba, gente que disfrutaba de jugar a los demás. Y eso era incapaz de aceptarlo.

* * *

**Hola gente bonita que me lee :D un capítulo más corto de lo que quisiera pero necesario para decretar el final.**

**Como hasta ahora lo he venido haciendo, sigo tejiendo los hilos y soltándolos lentamente; tocar el punto de la conversación entre Eren y Mikasa era una cosita que venía gestando y que recién comenzó a soltarse. Vi en comentarios anteriores que no sabían porqué le daban importancia a lo que concerniera a la chozita, pero sí, Mikasa es un personaje relevante en ésta historia. **

**Por si no quedó muy claro: Mikasa es alguien importante para Eren. Lo es aquí y lo es en la obra original :) es algo muy debatido en el fandom pero es una de las cosas más canon que necesité traer.**

**No crean que esto es todo porque no es así xD y si no quedó claro pues no se preocupen que no es la última conversación directa que surgirá. Entre ellos hay varias cositas por zanjar, no se crean que Eren vino a alejarla de él por meterse con Levi y Jean al mismo tiempo nada más, digamos que muchas cosas de ella le molestaron y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tengo a Armin un poquito apartado, pero obvio tiene que ver aunque no trate mucho con él.**

**Dejar a Historia en el punto en que está... Yo no espero que justifiquen lo que ella hace, porque no cualquiera puede entender lo que ella hace que básicamente es lo que hace Mikasa (y no, no exactamente hizo lo mismo el señor Jaeger xd pero la cabeza de Eren relacionó todo); lastimosamente hay personas que renuncian a ellas mismas por no ser tragados por la soledad ):**

**Es crucial la abstracción con Eren, porque, en su cabeza llena de mil y un líos él no sabe en qué ni en quien creer, porque se ha enamorado y eso le ha confundido principalmente porque no logra darle sentido a como actúa Historia y eso le frustra. Mi bebé, sólo no la odies, todo menos eso.**

**Es todo por ésta noche bonitos y bonitas~ amando con dolor y desesperación a Loïc Nottet con la canción "Mr/Mme" porque expresa tanto que me hace experimentar un sentimiento magno. Y aunque no entiendan francés la canción llega porque les llega. Este tipo es increíble.**

**Los aprecio mucho! gracias por tanto y perdón por tan poco**

**_**Se despid**e_**

_**MioSiriban**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**Eleven**

* * *

Las compras entre hermanas sirvieron para distraer a Historia y a Frieda, o al menos, para distraer a Frieda de Historia. Retornaron entre conversaciones amenas y corrientes, más por parte de la mayor que de la rubia. Lo cierto era que Historia estaba más allá, en otra órbita, que con los pies en la tierra. Y no en un sentido de ensueño.

Estaba tan apagada.

Que ni la mejor coartada le sirvió para escaparse de Frieda.

—Historia, dime una cosa… ¿tú y Reiner discutieron? —Historia se tensó. Había evitado volver a pensar en el troglodita de Reiner, en todo lo que había sucedido.

—No pasó nada, sólo estoy algo cansada de él.

—¿Cansada? —La mujer saltó en asombro. Su intuición fraternal la orilló a insistir.

—No es nada, ya no quiero hablar de esto.

—Ven aquí—Frieda no le dio escape y, contra la voluntad de la petisa, la tomó por los hombros obligándola a verle directo a los ojos—Esto no es solo por Reiner ¿cierto?

Historia se quedó helada.

—Es otro chico—afirmó sin dudas la azabache, dándole espacio a su hermana; la sorpresa ocasional pasó unos segundos después y dio paso a una grata curiosidad—sí es así ¿eh? Vamos, dímelo todo. No puedes mentirme.

Qué jodido para la menor que tuviera razón en eso.

Frieda, como siempre, la leyó como un papel.

La mujer aguardó por escuchar a su hermana, pero ésta no parecía tener intención alguna de hacerlo; tenía esa expresión de tristeza y confusión que incentivaban a la mayor de las dos en saber que podía aquejarla con tal insistencia.

—Puedes decirme, Hisu—sonrió, diciendo con parsimonia, contrarrestando la inseguridad en la rubia. No iba a estar en paz hasta saberlo—¿se trata de un chico, cierto? —quiso confirmar primero y se ganó una fea mirada de la chica.

—Sí, puedes estar tranquila en que es alguien de sexo masculino—contestó rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—No te ofendas, sólo quería confirmar—agregó Frieda apenada—Imagino que las cosas no están saliendo muy bien.

—Las cosas no salieron bien y ya está.

—Pero él te importa.

—Frieda… No empieces—pidió bajito, con una expresión lastimera—Nada empezó bien y nada terminó bien. Él y yo somos como el agua y el aceite.

—Las mejores parejas lo son—dijo para más la de vívida sonrisa—Y sé que quien sea ese muchacho es importante para ti.

Historia confesó algunas cosas, omitiendo otras tantas. Lo que sentía por Eren, cuando lo halló golpeado y lo llevó allí; claro que la hija mayor de Rod ya sabía esa parte, las criadas se encargaron de que así fuera. Solo esperaba que su hermanita lo dijera por cuenta propia. Que todo había empezado unos cuatro meses atrás en el viaje a las cabañas de los Braus, que se veían entre bloques de materias en un espacio que él había encontrado para los dos y… claro, que él se fue porque ella lo rechazó.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste? —la intensidad del azul de los ojos de Frieda laceraba a Historia, que sentía un revoltijo de todo por esa simple pregunta.

—Porque…

—Espera—interrumpió la mujer—¿Y dónde queda Reiner en todo esto? Ni siquiera lo has mencionado.

—Reiner es un idiota—dijo tajante—No quiero hablar de él.

—Bueno—suspiró Frieda, acariciando el contorno del rostro angelical de la petisa—Yo opino que deberías hablar con ese muchacho, que por cierto no me has dicho como se llama…

—Se llama Eren—respondió Historia pensando en un bonito color esmeralda—Es el hijo del doctor Jaeger, seguro lo conoces.

La cara de Frieda se distorsionó en un disgusto inédito.

—¿Un Jaeger? —Farfulló sin querer creerlo—¿Te… te enamoraste de un Jaeger?

La intranquilidad invadió a Historia.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —para poner a su hermana así imaginó la más pequeña que algo importante que desconocía había sucedido.

—Ahora puedo comprender porque tantos problemas—dijo Frieda ensombrecida—Lo mejor es que dejes las cosas así y te alejes de él.

—¿Pero por qué…?

—¡Haz lo que te digo! —exclamó, saturándose y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Así la conversación murió.

Días después Historia regresó al instituto, donde todo para ella era un borrón matutino sin relevancia. Las cosas habían vuelto a ser como eran desde siempre, pero ahora no tenía a Reiner ni a nadie encima; no tenía a nadie.

_"Mírale el lado bueno"_

Ese día asistió a sus clases y fue tan cotidiano como siempre. Se sentó cerca de Armin en todas las clases para tomar algunos apuntes, porque solía perder el hilo de lo que fuera que el profesor de turno estuviera diciendo.

Pensó en los días junto a Frieda, que aunque con ella gozaba de cierta tranquilidad también pujaba alguna inquietud. Ese algo que haya sucedido con los Jaeger seguía picándole la curiosidad, ¿qué tenía que ver la familia de Eren? ¿Por qué su hermana actuaba tan a la defensiva? Frieda no volvió a insistir con respecto a eso, era como si la conversación jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Que fingiera a ese punto la irritaba.

Los días que vinieron fueron iguales; tampoco usaba su teléfono. Había una mar de mensajes ignorados que pesaban.

Sasha la miraba como queriendo decirle algo y cuando lo intentó Historia pasó de largo de ella. No estaba dispuesta a hacer que la chica decidiera entre su prematura amistad o la de años que llevaba con Mikasa; tampoco iba a ser mal tercio.

Reiner la miraba cuando estaban en el mismo perímetro, la miraba hasta el cansancio como si de un imán se tratara. Posiblemente pensándose si ella habría abierto la boca con lo que le había hecho. Historia quería odiarlo, pero su poca estima tergiversó los hechos en su mente, así que creía que aquello que Reiner le había hecho lo había ocasionado ella misma.

Lo duro fue seguir como si nada. Lo duro fue volver a ver a Eren en los pasillos con sus amigos como de costumbre, ignorándola como a principio de año, siendo extraños de nueva cuenta. Con un poco de suerte o mala suerte sus pupilas se encontraban; y el recuerdo de lo mucho que habían sido juntos la hostigaba.

Y lidiar con las pesadillas que la despertaban sudada en la madrugada. O contener el llanto cuando se veía a ella misma desnuda frente al espejo.

Lo único que volvía a traerle calor a su corazón era cuando se acercaba a ciertos arbustos, como si algo preciado se guardara ahí. Como Eren siempre estaba con sus amigos, supuso que no sería malo regresar.

El diminuto claro entre los arbustos era su habitación del tiempo. Las horas eran efímeras ahí adentro. Y con el pasar de los días, acudió más y más, volviendo a saltarse una que otra clase. Aunque estaba en calma, la ausencia del calor de cierto muchacho de piel tostada era sentida.

Frieda se fue a las dos semanas de haber llegado. Le pidió a la petisa que se andara con cuidado y le sonrió con sus dientes como perlas relucientes.

Entonces, el mundo seguía su curso e Historia no era parte de él.

Pero Sasha sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, porque aún soportando los desplantes de la rubia seguía siendo su amiga ante todo. Quería comprenderla y estar para ella, pues no concebía tener que dejar su amistad para continuar la que tenía con Mikasa. Fue así que memoró y supo tenía que unirlos los hilos para volver a tener a Historia, la tranquila y agradable amiga que era y no ese fantasma que caminaba por inercia.

Había dos polos con un mismo centro de atracción y esos no eran más que Reiner "mariscal de campo troglodita" Braun y Eren "bastardo suicida absorbe drogas" Jaeger. La chica patata decidió, entonces, confrontarlos.

El primero fue Reiner: cuando mencionó a Historia éste ni siquiera la miró a la cara y buscó evitarla, pero Sasha lo siguió a pie de monte. No obstante, no logró sacarle nada, más que un "fuera de mi vista" bastante violento que la enervó.

_"Conducta violenta" _reflexionó después.

—¿Le hiciste algo? —No paró de interrogarlo y seguirlo, Reiner estaba harto, pero no decía nada ni mostraba mayor alteración hasta que la chica patata hizo esa pregunta.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? —Reiner abrió la boca con mirada consternada. Se giró a Sasha y ésta retrocedió—¿Qué mierda intentas insinuarme? ¿Qué demonios te dijo?

—No me cabe la menor duda—si, Reiner era una mole comparándola con ella, pero la creciente emoción por conseguir la verdad le dio la valentía para ir hasta el final con ello—Tú le hiciste algo a Historia ¿verdad?¿La lastimaste?

—¡No la lastimé! Ella accedía y nunca me dijo que no—soltó sin quererlo y calló, pero ese cruce de palabras fue lo bastante revelador para la castaña.

_"¿Qué ella accedía? ¿Qué nunca le dijo que no? ¿Acaso él…?"_

Necesitaba confirmar.

—Historia—la llamó firmemente Sasha a la salida de clases, ésta la miró a distancia con orbes desinteresados—Es importante, en serio.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con desconfianza la rubia y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Necesito saber algo—El rostro de Sasha revelaba que tan importante era para ella, así que la Reiss no se negó.

La siguió hasta una de las bancas cerca del pequeño jardín principal que tenía la Titan High School, sentadas una junto a la otra, la rubia ansió irse.

—Dime ya, no tengo todo el día—dijo a Sasha.

—Lo que necesito saber, porque tengo una gran corazonada—la castaña aguantó algo de aire para no titubear—Es… es acerca de Reiner.

Historia entreabrió la boca, desconcertada, rogando que su corazonada no fuera por cierto camino.

La chica patata había resultado ser perspicaz.

—Sé que te hizo algo—añadió con voz temblorosa—Sé que eso te hizo cambiar…

Historia estaba muda.

—Quiero creer que no es verdad pero todas las señales… todas las jodidas señales y lo que me dijo en la mañana—Sasha sentía el llanto atorado en la garganta y cuando miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga esta tenía las mejillas cundidas de lágrimas silenciosas—¿Te violó no es así?

Y entonces por fin salió un llanto herido y sin tapujos. Un llanto que Sasha compartió con ella.

—Fue en un día de clases—chilló la rubia—y no pude hacer nada, yo quería decirle que no, que se fuera, que no quería ¡siempre quise decírselo! Pero yo… Yo no lo hice—se dijo, quedito—Nunca lo detuve, Sasha… fue mi culpa.

—¡No digas eso, por Dios! —Replicó la campirana—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Historia? ¡Él te agredió!

—Yo lo provoqué…

—Tú no hiciste nada—murmuró la chica patata sorbiéndose la nariz, que su amiga se culpara era el colmo—Pero puedes hacer algo, tenemos que decirle a alguien, denunciarlo.

—¡No!

—¡Historia!

—Sasha no puedo hacerle eso a Reiner, su carrera y todo el chisme que habría en el instituto… no puedo contarlo a nadie—y un sentimiento titiló en sus pozos azulados; la bocina de su auto dio fin a la conversación—Perdona…

Los hilos estaban casi unidos, pero aún faltaba un punto a tratar.

Sin perder el tiempo Sasha sacó su móvil y marcó.

—¿Eren? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Concertaron un punto de encuentro y Eren tardó en llegar, era lo más parecido a un vagabundo que Sasha había visto, tenía una barba de una semana y se notaba que no estaba al cien en sus potestades.

—Maldita sea, Eren, ¿ahora siempre estás drogado? —Lo instó a sentarse con ella.

—Ya di que carajos quieres chica patata—masculló éste mirándola con aburrimiento, sin pensarse siquiera que quería ella o que diría.

—Es Historia—Eren hizo una mueca—Sé que ustedes llevaban algo y…

—Y se terminó antes de empezar—le interrumpió él sentenciando—punto.

—Eren hay algo que tienes que saber más que nadie—Sasha habló con tal firmeza que parecía una persona mayor a su edad—Porque estoy segura que Historia tiene sentimientos por ti.

—Buen chiste—bufó—Sasha, para ella solo fui sexo hasta que se aburrió—Una risa fingida y prosiguió diciendo aquello—a ella le gustan los tipos más musculosos.

—Eren, Reiner la violó.

Y todo, con esas simples tres palabras, giró ciento ochenta grados.

* * *

**Actualizar tan seguido dos capítulos es una sorpresa hasta para mí, pero una vez estuvo listo tuve que venir a publicarlo.**

**No sabía si hacer más, pero que se supiera ese acontecimiento demarca el once :) Ya que, ahora, todo cambia para el concepto que Eren tenía de Historia y porque hizo lo que hizo.**

**Que Historia no dijera nada, que se guardara todo, que nunca le dijera que no a Reiner pasa gente. No es mi historia personal, por supuesto, pero sé de muchas chicas que no dicen nada por diversos factores. A veces no entienden ni lo que está pasando y cuando se dan cuenta ya pasó.**

**Y por favor démosle crédito a Sasha por llegar hasta donde llegó por su amiga! Habría sido más lógico ir directamente a la policía pero pues ¿por algo no lo hizo, no? Sashita será medio torpe pero tiene muy buenas cualidades en proteger a los suyos.**

**Maëlle es la artista que predomina en el ámbito musical del capítulo.**

**Y para ti querida ****AZULMITLA **** te doy gracias por siempre comentar y haberte expresado con respecto al capítulo. No sabes como me reconforta que la historia te llegara de un modo emocional e introspectivo a pesar de no entenderlo del todo. Sé que Eren y Tori no son muy canon, pero obvio todo incide jajaja recordemos que es un AU, hasta Mikasa y Levi que sé que te gustan tanto no tienen personalidades canon. Procuro que los personajes sigan la base canon en personalidad, pero no van a reaccionar igual a un ámbito de vida tan diferente al original. Empezando porque se preocupan en relacionarse sentimentalmente xd Tienes razón; todos hemos sido hipócritas o nos hemos mentido alguna vez. Te mando un abrazo y espero que a ti como a todos les guste la actualización :D**

**Seguiré maquinando sobrevivir a francés e inglés y luego seguir este desvarío. Cuídense, mantengan el líquido de las rodillas, tomen agua y piensen que la vida es bonita**

**_**Se despid**e_**

_**MioSiriban**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**Twelve**

* * *

Las emociones humanas causaban los hechos sociales; rabiar, reír, llorar, todas acciones motivadas por un centro emocional. Eren tuvo la sensación de vértigo por un temor, se puso pálido como un papel y sintió un golpe en el corazón: las palabras de Sasha fueron un eco dentro su mente y entonces apretó los dientes con muchísima fuerza, así como los puños, sucediéndole a la ira.

Quería joder, quería golpear, quería destruir.

Y tuvo que tener paciencia cuando sólo tenía deseos de una única cosa. Ignoró a Hannes, ignoró cuantas veces le preguntó si estaba bien. Los mensajes de Jean y Connie se acumularon, más revisó una y otra vez el perfil en línea de Historia: su sonrisa, sus mejillas, sus enormes y bellos ojos.

Volvió a apretar los puños.

Gestó bajo, bajito, pero pujante esas ganas de joderlo todo.

Era otro día de clases, pero no pensó siquiera en asistir. Tomó destino a la hora de las prácticas del equipo de fútbol y así fue calmado, se fumó un cigarro en el trayecto y se prohibió a sí mismo pensar de más. Estaba en estado de ebullición.

—Hey, Reiner—éste volteó y lo que recibió fue un puñetazo certero y potente que lo envió directo al suelo. La sangre salió a borbotones; en ese golpe estaba concentrada toda la ira del muchacho Jaeger, quien miraba con penetrante desprecio al Braun.

A Historia la mañana no le estaba sentando de lo mejor; había amanecido con las sábanas manchadas y un insoportable dolor de vientre. Tan sólo había ido porque había una prueba importante. Dirigió la vista más de un par de veces al pupitre que solía ocupar cierto chico de ojos esmeraldas, preocupada de que no había ido a presentar. Armin y Mikasa también repitieron lo que ella más de una vez.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al salir el rubio.

Historia le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, no te preocupes—respondió acomodándose el bolso.

—¿Qué tal la prueba? —siguió Armin, insistiendo por llevar una conversación que ella no supo muy bien como tomar.

—Bien, no creo que tan bien como a ti de seguro, pero pasé algunas horas estudiando—no era tan aplicada, pero lograba ser lo suficiente.

Las personas iban y venían por el pasillo de casilleros, Armin le acompañó hasta el suyo comentándole las fórmulas que más le habían funcionado en los enunciados de su prueba. Ella le prestó atención, no supo si porque si necesitaba que sus notas subieran o porque quería estar cerca de una persona que la distrajera. Lo cierto es que pronto sintió que ambos eran observados por una penetrante mirada azul a unos metros rebuscando ser disimulada; pero, era obvio que estaba interesada en saber a qué venía la cercanía entre ella y Armin.

—Qué bueno—sonrió el chico inocentemente—Estoy seguro que te irá muy bien.

Historia abrió la boca para continuar hablando con él, pero la multitud comenzó a aglomerarse a la salida trasera. Los dos rubios miraron a todos lados confundidos, vieron a algunos de los de su clase ir rápido y a Marco Bott abriéndose paso para ir detrás de Jean.

"¡Están peleando! ¡Están peleando en el campo de fútbol!"

Historia siguió a Armin con intenciones de presenciar el show, no todo el tiempo sucedía tal escándalo dentro de las instalaciones. Lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo debía ser brutal para que todos estuvieran como locos.

—No es posible…—murmuró Armin, que había logrado ver más de lo que Historia podía entre la multitud.

—¿Qué es? —Pero no obtuvo respuesta y lejos de dársela el prodigioso Arlert se escurrió para acercarse al espectáculo.

Historia buscó ver, pero solo podía visualizar a Armin acercándose más y gritar un nombre que la dejó pasmada.

—¡Eren!

_"No es posible" _Dijo en su mente consternada.

Ahí fue que la petisa se abrió paso hasta estar adelante y ver el acto animal que desempañaba un polvoroso Eren, quien se quitaba a los chicos que intentaban apartarlo del estropajo que era Reiner en el campo. Finalmente, unas palabras de Armin apaciguaron la violencia que vibraba en él y Connie, Marco y Jean lograron sujetarlo. Bertholdt aprovechó a alejar entonces al malogrado Reiner.

—Eren, ¿qué mierda? —preguntó Jean con el ceño fruncido viendo aquello.

—¡Se lo merece! —gritó el aludido—¡Y te mereces más que esto, cabrón! ¡Sabes que te lo mereces, hijo de puta!

Historia se horrorizó viendo la masa amorfa que era la cara del mariscal de campo; se estremeció, sintiendo que se ponía lánguida. Pero confusa contempló cómo era abrazada por una silente Sasha.

Y entonces, cuando el mundo giraba y la mareaba porque no entendía o quizás estaba comenzando a entender a gran detalle el trasfondo de las palabras de Eren, de lo sucedido en ese campo de fútbol, se encontró de nueva cuenta con esa mirada que encerraba tanto.

Ella mostró una expresión que reflejaba sentimientos encontrados. Y la bestia que era él pareció sosegarse.

Sus pies dieron pasos fantasmas guiados por su amiga, que continuaba en silencio –cosa inusual en un alma tan rimbombante- y el semblante gacho. Estaban lejos del campo, yendo de vuelta la instituto; el director Erwin iba directo al lugar de los hechos junto a la subdirectora Nifa. Historia veía pero no veía, determinó a Sasha y parpadeó, conectando todo.

—¿Le dijiste? —farfulló—Le dijiste a Eren lo que pasó…

—Historia—murmuró la otra suplicante—Era lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor? ¿Para quién?

—¡Para ti! —afirmó su amiga—No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin que ese idiota tuviera su merecido y la única persona que iba a dárselo era Eren.

Historia siguió de pie pero sostenida por la chica, tenía la vista ida y eso exasperó a la chica patata, que no sabía si la rubia se desmayaría de un instante a otro.

—… ¿Y ahora qué va a pensar Eren de mí?

Sasha tuvo que morderse la lengua de nueva cuenta y asió a Historia por los brazos, viéndola fijamente.

—¡Es lo que menos importa ahora! —exclamó bajo—No querías denunciar y teníamos que hacer algo. Lo siento, Hisu pero yo… sentí que tenía que hacerlo—mostró un rostro aflijido—por favor, no me odies.

La petisa movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, era mucha mierda junta para procesarla. Se estaba empezando a llenar de incógnitas, de pensamientos insanos. El resto del día estuvo nerviosa; ¿sería llamada al despacho del señor Smith a afrontar los hechos? ¿tendría que confesar su horrible experiencia con Reiner? Y lo más importante, ¿qué pasaría ahora con Eren? Él no regresó a las clases y todo siguió normal, salvo los comentarios que iban y venían entre los estudiantes sobre la pelea.

"Reiner no lo golpeó"

"Reiner no se defendió"

"Pff, por favor. Eren no le dio tiempo de hacerlo"

"¿Acaso vieron la cara de Eren? Joder, nunca vi tanto odio dentro de una persona"

Podía haberse comido las uñas de los nervios, haberse contado cada punta quemada de sus rubios cabellos, masticado cien trozos de goma de mascar. Se estaba resquebrajando en todas las posibilidades juntas.

Finalmente, el turno escolar acabó y su coche llegó, iría a su penthouse a tomar un baño caliente con burbujas y llamaría por un masaje a domicilio.

Era el plan hasta que sus ojitos brillaron al ver a Armin abandonando la Titan High School.

_"¿O no?"_

—¡Armin! —estaba actuando antes de pensarlo—ven, te llevo.

El inteligente chico pareció más extrañado que nunca, hasta se señaló a sí mismo con su dedo índice mirando de un lado al otro "¿a mí?" leyó Historia en los delgados labios del angelical Arlert. Casi lo arrastró con ella dentro del coche, a solas y en un ambiente igual de raro para los dos.

—Amm gracias… ¿sabes donde vivo?

—No, pero dile a Viktor—sonrió ella mecánicamente.

Armin no vivía en Trost, si no en el distrito de Shiganshina, a cuarenta y cinco minutos si el tráfico era gentil. Resultó no callarse en el trayecto hablándole a Historia sobre mil y un cosas, sobre datos científicos poco importantes y hechos históricos que lo fascinaban.

Ella, claro está, no hizo el menor caso. No, el caos de su cabeza y esa desesperación no estaban en potestad por interesarse en algo de que comentara el rubio. Pero, Armin era perspicaz, vivo; y cuando halló el momento perfecto se atrevió a enseriar sus palabras, en aclararse la garganta y develarle dudas a Historia.

—Historia, lo siento si soy entrometido pero… ¿tuviste algo que ver con lo de hoy? —nerviosamente Armin rebuscó palabras cuando ella puso atención genuina en él—Quiero decir, la pelea, claro.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

—Intuición.

La Reiss quiso decir algo que la librara de la inminente verdad, más sentía que cualquier mentira sería pillada por Armin, como si él fuera algún detector de éstas.

—No puedo ser del todo transparente contigo—contestó en su sitio cara a cara—pero confórmate con saber que si fue por mi causa.

Armin se quedó con la boca semiabierta y asintió. No dijo nada más, pero dentro de su cabeza aguda, lo que le transmitió ella en tan solo una vaga aclaración lo estremeció. Ella le inspiró la clase de sensación que una persona poderosa causaría.

Los barrios de Shiganshina eran sencillos pero bonitos, suburbios clásicos y cerrados que pagarían la clase de personas con una buena situación económica que gustaban de estar apartados del agite urbano.

Armin le indicó al chófer por dónde ir, calle por calle, hasta que dijo estar cerca de su casa.

—Esa es la casa de Eren—señaló a una de las tantas.

Historia observó una casa de dos pisos con una fachada de piedra y granito liso, un pequeño jardín delantero y un árbol con la típica llanta amarrada a modo de columpio. Su pecho latió descolocado; ¿estaría bien ir? Ya estaba ahí, después de todo ¿cómo se tomaría encontrarla? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a que la odiara más? ¿Por qué insistía así? ¿Debería irse?

—Pero no creo que lo encuentres.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Eren no ha regresado en semanas—relució Armin, con cierta tristeza—pero me enteré donde está. Puedo llevarte, si quieres.

Aceptó a lo propuesto y le indicó a su chófer que lo llamaría después. Siguió a Armin entre las veredas y alcanzaron un par de cuadras donde las casas eran más sencillas, de un solo piso y de espacios más reducidos, hasta que estuvieron frente a una de color amarillo desgastado y detalles blancos en sus rejillas y bordeados.

—¡Hannes! —llamó desde afuera el rubio, haciendo que Historia se quedara de quieta y de pie a la expectativa.

Iba a preguntar a quien llamaba, pero un señor de unos cincuenta años salió sin mucha demora con vaso en mano y tambaleándose.

—¡Pero si es Armando! _Hip._ —el hombre parecía buena persona, pero no dejaba de ser un poco incómodo para Historia—Heey trajiste una chica ¿es tu novia?

Armin enrojeció y negó con las manos contundentemente.

—Ella es Historia, una amiga—la presentó—viene buscando a Eren, ¿no te importa que espere?

—Nah claro _hip_ que no—restó de importancia sencillamente Hannes—cualquier _hip _amistad de ustedes es _hip _amistad mía.

Armin se despidió, no sin antes dejarle claro a ella que Hannes era de confianza, pero a Historia le habría gustado que se quedara con ella. El hombre, aunque fuera un conocido aparentemente cercano, seguía siendo un desconocido en estado de ebriedad para ella.

Se quedó sentada en un escalón de la entrada, mirando las nubes en un lienzo anaranjado de una cúpula ya no celeste y a la gente que entraba y salía de sus casas, algunos observándola con curiosidad. Estaba con ropa impecable, un suéter y falda de diseñador y unas botas negras de tacón, un sutil pero bonito collar con diamantes incrustados que hacían juego con sus pulseras. Era, en sí, la tentación de cualquier bribón.

_"Si Frieda me encontrara aquí…"_

Pero su hermana no estaba ahí. Era ella, sola, enfrentando su realidad.

Empezaba a anochecer y Hannes se había dormido dentro en su sofá balbuceando cosas sobre "Lo buenos que eran los Jaeger" un contraste distinto de lo que su hermana había dicho con anterioridad. Era ya tarde, tal vez Eren se había ido con sus amigos a otro lugar. Historia suspiró, buscó su móvil lista para llamar a su chófer, pues no podría estar esperándolo toda la noche.

Fue justo cuando la figura alta de Eren apareció, con las manos en los bolsillos y la ropa desacomodada, plagado de ojeras y una cara de maleante impropia.

Historia hizo un gesto pequeño de saludo con su mano, con cierta timidez. Él, sin creer que se trataba de ella, no se movió desde los metros que los separaban.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Frunció el ceño—¿cómo diste con Hannes?

—Armin me ayudó—dijo, sopesándose que la visita sorpresa no le sentó bien a él—No quiero molestarte o algo así… a decir verdad, no sé porqué vine.

_"No sé que pretendo, Eren, no me puedo entender"_

—Entonces vete—dijo él, causando un dolor en el corazón de la petisa, por la poca estima en sus secas palabras.

—No quiero hacerlo—murmuró ella con lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar—Tengo tanto sin saber de ti que… no quiero seguir con las cosas así.

Los grillos hacían sus sonidos peculiares, conjuntos a las cigarras. El viento meneó las ropas y cabellos de Historia y un hipeo quedito llegó a los oídos de Eren.

Él quiso insistir en que se fuera de ahí, porque claro que en su lógica no existían motivos para encontrar a la rubia ahí. Que la amara ya no significaba nada.

Hasta creyó que la estaba alucinando, pero esa carita afligida era real, esa ropa cara y esas lágrimas también. Hasta su aroma era verdadero.

No sabían como actuar ante la inesperada presencia del otro; realmente, Historia no había pensado en ese encuentro. No había sido nada planeado, solo había actuado siguiendo sus impulsos. Sus deseos.

A decir verdad, quería abalanzarse sobre él. Y enredarse, respirarlo, tocarlo… Y no en un sentido que implicara desnudez. Tenerlo a su lado bastaba.

Fue él el primero en moverse, aproximándose a ella como una pantera desconfiada y en el fondo temerosa, pero curiosa. Sus esmeraldas mostraron un brillo especial gracias a la luz de los faroles de la calle. Entonces, Eren, cediendo a la cercanía con ella y embriagado por el perfume de la rubia, se sentó a su lado sin confrontarla directamente.

Así estaba bien. Más que bien…

—Yo—Ella no estaba lista, pero se forzó a decir algo porque tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo y de ser oída por él—No puedo creer lo que hiciste en la mañana.

—Tenía que hacerlo—dijo él, apoyándose en sus manos—No iba a estar tranquilo hasta patearle el culo a Reiner.

—Si pero…—Historia no estaba segura de que palabras utilizar; dio una ojeada a las manos tostadas de Eren ahora expuestas divisando una coloración rojiza en sus nudillos magullados—Te lastimaste.

Las voces de las personas en la lejanía y los ronquidos y murmullos de Hannes lograban que el silencio no los apresara. No obstante, eran un rubro en sí mismos, de sentimientos sucumbidos y rugientes.

Eren, con mirada gélida y triste sintió de nueva cuenta una impotencia nacerle; casi mutó en un alarido que tuvo que reprimir.

—Tori—ser llamada otra vez de esa forma por él la hizo más vulnerable de lo que era—Tengo mil cosas en mi mente justo ahora. Pensar en que te pasó eso y no dijiste nada… quiero decir ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Pero entiendo que no querías que nadie lo supiera. Mucho menos yo.

Ya no había barrera alguna para las lágrimas que linealmente se derramaban entre los sollozos de la petisa, sentida a ella misma expuesta íntimamente a Eren, no había modo en que su fragilidad no la desarmara.

—Ya es pasado—sentenció Eren, buscando su rostro y acariciando una de las mejillas rosadas de ella.

—No sabía que podías llegar a pensar de mí—susurró Historia en un hilo de voz.

Eren puso un rostro serio.

—¿Qué voy a pensar? Historia, no voy a juzgarte, por amor a todo lo que es bueno no pienses esa mierda. Si sentí rabia pero joder a ti no te puedo odiar—la atrajo hacia él, hacia su pecho, encerrándola entre sus brazos—No te imaginas los deseos que tengo por protegerte.

Se habrían besado. Las ganas no faltaban, pero no podían hacerlo. Ninguno quiso dar el paso.

_"No es el momento"_

—Así que Armin te trajo aquí—recordó él soltándola lentamente.

Ella asintió. Buscó alisarse la falda y ponerse de pie, así que Eren la imitó, doblándola en tamaño y haciéndola sentir, sin saberlo, una mota minúscula.

—Te debo una disculpa—mostró una sonrisa pequeña a él, que abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces en señal de que prosiguiera—si quieres volver al penthouse…

—Gracias—abordó encorvándose con gentileza—Prefiero ir de visita por ahora.

Historia supo que no tenía nada más por hacer y quince minutos más tarde vino su chófer. Ella y Eren se abrazaron con parsimonia, alargando el tiempo en que se estrecharon, hasta que la bocina dijo que ya era hora.

Y esa noche, sola, ella lo soñó.

* * *

**¡Hola, lectores! Pasaron muchas cosas en éste tiempo y aunque tenía el capítulo listo no me sentía bien para publicarlo, pensé muchas cosas y terminé un poquito bloqueada pero aquí lo traigo. **

**Creo que la necesidad de que hablaran estaba más latente que nunca y aunque las palabras no les salieran por fin tuvieron algo de conexión. O sea, todo es difícil si, pero ellos dos se ansían y se hacen bien. O así lo ve mi mente enganchada al precioso EreHisu~**

**Era crucial que hubiera participación de Armin, él siempre querrá ayudar a Eren. No por nada son mejores amigos (mientras no lo confunda con Hisu, todo bien xD ah no se crean bad joke)**

**Ah, por fin le puse nombre al chófer XD o sea el hombre siempre es recurrente en la historia mínimo merecía ser llamado por su nombre jajaja**

**Ya no tengo más que decir, asenté la transcendí unas cositas y lo crucial fue el acercamiento: un hecho siempre demostrará más que mil palabras. Y más para Eren.**

**No recuerdo de donde exactamente traje la inspiración musical, pero estoy segura que estaría escuchando Tame Impala cuando lo escribí (:  
Cuídense mucho. Un abrazo y espero que estén genial y sí no, respiren profundo que todo va a mejorar.**

**_**Se despid**e_**

_**MioSiriban**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**Thirteen**

* * *

Historia no tenía problemas con nadie, en general. Era digna de respeto por poseer un buen apellido, cualquiera con un par de neuronas funcionales sabía que no era prudente meterse con un Reiss.

Era raro que alguien fuera la excepción. Y un día, la excepción apareció.

La pequeña chica caminaba por los pasillos directo al siguiente bloque de clases cuando chocó con alguien un poco más alto que ella, o mejor dicho alta. El rostro pétreo y frío de Annie, la solitaria chica rubia de nariz aguileña que tocaba la guitarra se alzó frente a ella.

—Mmm ¿hola? ¿Me das paso? —dijo evitando acercarse a la intimidante y extraña aparecida. Annie podía helar la sangre fácil, parecía que iba a saltar como una fiera en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué pretendes con Armin?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que tenemos un extraño caso aquí—continuó Annie, caminando pasos contra la petisa, afilando las palabras en un tono amenazador pero silente—Primero Eren y ahora Armin, ¿intentas seguirme la cuenta o algo?

No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que Annie insinuaba. Sólo entendía el lenguaje de la amenaza.

—Annie, no planeo tener problemas contigo—chistó volviendo a buscar salida del arrinconamiento—Lo que sea que intentes decirme…

—Aléjate de Armin—advirtió; un brillo marcando la mirada.

Historia tragó grueso, pero contra todo pronóstico, frunció el ceño y apartó a Annie.

—Si crees que esas son mis intenciones estás muy equivocada—dijo claramente—No se te ocurra intentar intimidarme.

Annie estaba sorprendida, pues Historia, escueta y más presa que persona se había defendido de ella.

Sin más intercambio de palabras, la petisa abandonó el pasillo sintiéndose victoriosa en el inusual encuentro. Sentía todavía el apogeo de la pequeña confrontación, con el corazón haciendo eco en su menudo cuerpo, que de nueva cuenta una persona irrumpió su camino.

Esta vez, se asustó más.

—¿Estás bien? —parpadeó confusa, realmente, ¿esa chica le estaba preguntando eso? De todas las personas existentes…

—Lo estoy—contestó en la extrañez.

—Bien—Mikasa solo pareció meditar las cosas, mover la cabeza afirmativamente y alejarse, como un fantasma.

_"Este día está siendo muy extraño"_

Desde la pelea entre Eren y Reiner, Historia no había vuelto a coincidir con éste último. Se evitaban como la peste y los rumores no podían faltar. El más popular de todos era que supuestamente el mariscal de campo se había endeudado con el padre de Historia.

_"Como si papá diera préstamos" _

Debía reconocer que era mucho mejor que pensaran aquello a la oscura realidad.

También, Eren regresó diariamente. Nunca estaban juntos, por supuesto; a punto de perder el año, el muchacho Jaeger se lo pasaba junto a Armin estudiando en la biblioteca. Historia también estaba dedicada a lo suyo, con los siguientes partidos, las coreografías con su escuadra exigían entrenamientos arduos.

Pero, en el mutismo, en el silencio y bajo una cortina de humo que solo los dos conocían pero no entendían, seguían ansiándose como imanes. Así que coincidieron, entre los arbustos, en ese recóndito secreto otra vez; entre besos húmedos y caricias que enchinaban la piel.

—Te cortaste el cabello un poco—notó Historia jugueteando con mechones castaños entre sus dedos.

—Te diste cuenta—correspondió Eren—Mi mamá ya me tenía harto con que lo cortara. Dice que me veo como indigente—se encogió de hombros.

—Para ser indigente no estás nada mal—apuntó Historia, mostrando los dientes con delicadeza. Todo lo que hacía exudaba delicadeza.

Historia miró a la copa del árbol que los cobijaba del Sol, pensó por instantes y estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua, pero la ansia ganó.

—Ven hoy a verme—le pidió a él sin mirarlo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si—respondió de inmediato, encarándolo, sonrojándose inevitablemente por la cercanía entre los rostros. El olor de un perfume que solo olía en Eren le nublaba el olfato.

Se quedaron prendados en una mirada infinita, pero ahí, en ese espacio reducido y escondido los marcaba la paz. Finalmente, él se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en su petisa frente.

Historia estuvo todavía más ansiosa una vez hubo llegado al penthouse; la ansiedad estaba tocándole la puerta en lugar del muchacho Jaeger. Sus pensamientos iban de un lado al otro como si un panal de abejas se hubiera destruido en su interior. No estaba segura de nada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba siguiendo sus deseos eso era lo único de lo que tenía alguna certeza.

Una de sus sirvientas le preparó una infusión de manzanilla para calmar los nervios, viéndola inquieta. Estuvo en su teléfono por horas y ya se resignaba.

_"Obviamente él no vendrá. No quiere verme"_

El mundo comenzaba a engullirla y a perseguirla como un lobo hambriento. Porque, de nueva cuenta, Historia mantenía una sensación quejumbrosa en que se convencía de no ser lo suficientemente importante.

Hasta que claro, recibió una llamada inesperada que alejó todo sentimiento oscuro de su ser.

—Abre—dijo la ronca voz de Eren por el auricular.

Ella no duró ni dos segundos en recibirlo.

Entraron, charlaron. Se contemplaron.

Ella técnicamente lo arrastró consigo, juntando sus manos, buscando una cercanía que al chico de diecisiete años le resultó curiosa.

—Maldición juré que no ibas a venir—murmuró ella atropelladamente—ven, ponte cómodo. Prende el plasma, elige lo que quieras.

Eren no dijo palabra y asintió siguiendo lo que la chica le ofrecía, claro que observándola en todo momento. Notó como la menuda figura tomaba su móvil y se giraba otra vez en búsqueda de él.

—¿Quieres sushi?

—Me parece bien.

—Sí supuse que querrías, digo es delicioso… ¿Lo has comido antes?

—Si

—Te va a encantar—llamó e hizo la orden. Inclusive en ese instante, Eren estudió cada muestra que tuvo de la rubia, como arrugaba la nariz al pronunciar el nombre del tipo de alga que quería o los movimientos de las cejas al hacer su sonrisa forzada.

—Tori, ya está bien—Eren la encerró entre sus brazos, acomodando el cuerpo contra el suyo en el sofá. Apoyó el mentón sobre la coronilla e inhaló el olor de su cabellera dorada.

El mutismo disipó la ansiedad de Historia, cuyos ojos se cundían en lágrimas.

—Eren—musitó claro pero quedito—Odio este sofá.

Era el sofá de los insanos recuerdos.

—Entonces deshagámonos de él.

—Frieda me mataría.

—Dile que simplemente querías una remodelación.

Historia rió con ironía y luego casi gritó de la sorpresa; Eren se tumbó con ella en el suelo y con sus piernas empujó el mueble lo más lejos que pudo de los dos, sin soltarla a ella en ningún momento.

Fue Historia quien se movió, pensando que eso era tonto, por supuesto, pero nunca pudo estar más maravillada de él y de la manera en que la veía. Porque si, todo se iba a la mierda. Cuando Eren la miraba Historia se sentía humana y verdaderamente valiosa para alguien, como había sido vista alguna vez por otros ojos.

Entonces lo besó, recordándole a que sabían sus labios y la textura fina de estos. Lo besó y Eren pensó en nubes y en la realidad que lo envolvía, pero que afortunadamente, aquella chica entre sus brazos era parte de su realidad.

El delivery se retrasaba y afuera llovía. El tiempo fue suficiente para ceder a la desnudez, dejarse envolver y ser los seres pasionales que eran. Eren, para ella, era pasión, era vida, era un complemento indudable.

Él separó sus muslos con avidez y marcó con su boca la tierna piel de estos. Besó a Historia como un devoto, acariciándole las tersas nalgas con sus amplias manos y tragándose los gemidos de ella al darle besos hambrientos.

Se hundió, como si ella fuera el mismo océano, el más precioso de los océanos, aquel inexplorado y conocido, dejó marcas fácilmente porque la piel de Historia era delicada y verle así, hecha por él, hecha para él, ansiándolo a él, mojada por él, lo volvía insanamente loco.

Pero Historia como la chica que era –y que a él encantaba- de improvisó se movió antes de que Eren tuviera acceso a su intimidad, girándose con una sensualidad que lo dejó anonadado y excitado. El sexo de ella quedó a centímetros de la cara de él, y lo mismo sucedía con el miembro viril erguido a centímetros de la cara de Historia. Sin mediar palabras, los dos comenzaron a tocar y familiarizarse con las palpitantes intimidades.

Ahora era la erección de Eren la que ahogaba los quejidos placenteros de Historia, la que acariciaba cada espacio de piel en el sexo de Eren, enervándolo con intensidad. Entre saliva y sudor, lo tocó de arriba abajo entre su palma, y lo probó hasta sentirlo en la garganta, al punto que sus ojitos derramaron lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba; Eren hacía lo suyo, succionando cuidadosamente el punto de placer en el sexo de la rubia mientras era penetrada por sus dedos empapados de los mismo fluidos brillantes que derramaba.

Fue Historia la primera en experimentar el más grande placer sin dejar de ser lamida en su entrepierna, en pleno éxtasis, succionó la virilidad de Eren hasta que el mismo acabó por derramar su esencia en sus labios y boca.

Acalorados, Eren procedió a un beso fiero, la cargó y se acomodó. Como Historia era ligera para él, solo tuvo que acomodar su miembro en la entrada de ella. Mediaron una mirada, porque necesitaba saber que ella quería eso tanto como él; joder, que claro que lo quería.

La penetró en una estocada y sus movimientos se hicieron rápidos y erráticos, había pasado tiempo y el sentimiento de llenura para ambos no tuvo precedentes. Eren se hundía dentro de ella, volviendo el entorno un séquito de gemidos y jadeos necesitados. La penetró una y otra vez, lo hizo por un tiempo largo que no tenía cuando terminar –y es que ninguno quería renunciar a ese momento- sintió como ella lo recibía, como lo acogía más y más y supo que prontamente ella llegaría al segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Las piernas de Historia acabaron siendo gelatina, suerte que las manos de Eren la tenían bien sostenida.

—¡Ah, Eren! —gritó sin retenerse, halándole cabellos a éste, que embebido devoraba sus pequeños pechos—¡Eren, Eren, joder voy a…! ¡Ahh!

Él aunque cansado y ya no sintiendo su cuerpo, aumentó las estocadas, chocando los cuerpos hizo lo posible por aguantar y pudo sentirse liberado al sentir como ella se tensaba y reclinaba en lo que una corriente enviaba oleadas placenteras a su entereza. No pudo seguirse reservando y gozó casi al mismo tiempo la misma sensación.

Fue placer al unísono.

Por la mañana Eren no despertó con el paisaje fenomenal que representaba la petisa dorada al dormitar, pero, de cualquier modo si tuvo una vista fenomenal al hacerlo. Observó, una vez sus esmeraldas recibían la mañana, unos senos blancos rebotar al ritmo de los saltos que una sonrosada y emocionada Historia le daba encima.

Eren no pudo más que mostrarse complacido y fruncir el ceño cuando su miembro la sentía completa y profundamente, la tomó de la cintura y le siguió la acción.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez? —preguntó ella cuando disfrutaban de la compañía y de la calma, recostada en el pecho de él, ahora en la cama. Eren mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—No lo sé. El tiempo ha sido una mierda.

—Sí…

—Historia—la llamó por su nombre completo, ajuntándola más a él, queriendo compenetrarse con esa diosa a la que acariciaba—No quiero que estemos lejos—confesó—He tenido pensamientos horrendos y la verdad estoy cansado de eso. Yo realmente no puedo pensar mal de ti.

—… ¿por qué?

—Porque eres… eres la peor chica del mundo.

En ese extraño idioma que manejaba Eren, la rubia supo que era un gran cumplido.

—Entonces solo quédate a mi lado.

Fue una radiante mañana y un maravilloso día. Al abandonar ambos la cama Eren fue nuevamente a sorprenderla, pidiendo a las criadas que no prepararan ningún desayuno, que él se encargaría.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Si, algo sé, Tori. Te sorprendería. Joder, follar no es lo único que se me da bien.

Y si, tuvo toda la razón. Eren le hizo unos panqueques esponjocitos y divinos que con miel de maple supieron todavía mejor. Vieron películas, jugaron juegos de mesa y salieron juntos a cenar las hamburguesas chorreantes de queso que tanto amaba Eren.

—Tori, no tienes que pagar—dijo Eren cuando había llegado la hora de saldar la cuenta.

—No es un problema para mí.

Él quiso volver a replicar, pero sus bolsillos remarcaban el hecho de que tenía perdida esa contienda. Seguía más que quebrado desde que no aceptaba nada de su hermano ni de Grisha. Lo único que habría podido hacer, solo para quedar bien con la chica Reiss, era dejar la cuenta pendiente con el dueño del modesto sitio de hamburguesas.

—Te lo pagaré un día.

—Eren…

—No, en serio. Juro que tendré tanto puto dinero que nos iremos a conocer más allá de Paradis.

Historia le sonrió a tal juramento.

—Qué va, yo no necesito que seas rico—habló ella, mostrando cierta diversión—Tú crees que por ser hija de un Reiss nací en cuna de oro.

—¿Y no es así? —ella lo negó.

—Papá me mantuvo viviendo como supuesta hija de los trabajadores en una de sus haciendas. Aunque tú no lo creas, soy realmente una chica de campo.

Eren mostró el deje de sorpresa.

—Soy una aburrida chica normal, Eren.

—Me agrada que seas así.

Cuando menos preocupaciones se tiene de lo que se comenta y se dice por ahí, mayor felicidad era capaz de sentir. El hecho de estar junto a Eren hizo nulos los chismes en el instituto y las miradas de intriga, celos, envidia y fascinación ahí. Entre esas miradas, claro, estaba la azulada de cierta chica que era indiferente a la, ahora, pareja más llamativa de toda la Titan High School.

—¿Qué tuviste con Annie? —le preguntó un día Historia a Eren, bajo su escondite, recordando aquel día en que resultó amenazada por acercarse a Armin.

—¿Yo con Annie? —Eren no mostró mucha emoción, le era un poco incómodo recordarlo—Pues no sé, puede decirse que salimos.

—Si recuerdo que le ponías mucha atención…

—Y tú le ponías mucha atención a Ymir.

Historia enrojeció.

—Supongo.

Eren tuvo un triste pensamiento, pero prefirió guardárselo.

—Annie sale ahora con Armin—dio a conocer la rubia, haciendo que él elevara las cejas.

—Qué novedad.

—¿No lo sabías?

—Yo no hablo estas cosas con Armin, Tori.

Y ella que comenzaba a conocerlo le supo a tristeza tanto lo dicho como la ausencia de brillo en las bonitas esmeraldas.

* * *

**Nuevamente es todo un gusto traer otro capítulo :) gracias enormes a los comentarios de "Andromedagu", "AZULMITLA", "Matryoshkah" y los anónimos respectivamente.**

**Con respecto al capítulo, quise centralizarme nuevamente en un romance empedernido, porque vamos, que de eso va el fanfic ¿no? últimamente los EreHisu shippers estamos recibiendo más hate del fandom por ahí, pero yo sigo contenta y coleando así terminen o no siendo canon XD A Historia de BS ya le valió todo y a mí también (? y pues Eren sigue en sus conflictos, pero después de todo lo sucedido, no quiere alejarse de ella (so fresh men)**

**Inspiración musical del silencio y de la oscuridad, asies amikos, porque la mayor parte del cap la escribí cuando no tenía luz jajajajajaja**

**Y... pido disculpas. Tras leer el comentario de Matryoshkah (que por cierto, amé cada letra te lo juro) caí en cuenta en que no todos leen el manga y hay una gran brecha entre el anime y éste por el momento. Me disculpo si alguien más se llevó un trago amargo de spoiler por mi culpa. De ahora en adelante que quiera decir algo al respecto pondré un aviso de alerta de spoilers.**

**Como pudieron notar, apareció el _muy querido _-ejem, si, claro- Floch. ¿Cómo les cayó el tipo? **

**No sé que piensen, problablemente que aquí hay una sopa xD ¿alguien más lo ve así? Digo, el trío EMA está bien alejado y con sus parejitas por su lado, dejando a la amistad al nivel de no saber que acontece con el otro. Armin y Eren, como pudieron leer, han probado del mismo pastel _-risas pícaras-_**

**Y ahora si porque ya no me aguanto **SPOILER ALERT****

**El último tomo fue bien triste, pero nos dejó uno de los momentos más emocionantes y que nos tienen a cierto rubio precioso en el ojo del ****huracán; claro que hablo de Armin y su repentina conexión con Eren dentro de la coordenada ¿cómo pasó? ¿por qué esa visualización de Eren niñito, feliz y libre, a costa de la muerte de inocentes? -oww, mírenlo, es un pequeño genocida- y... ¡El AruAnnie se hizo canon! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA si, si, por fin, una de mis OTP hecha canon gente :') obvio que chillé como perra jasbhdjsa estoy muy feliz pero eso no quita que el manga va por un rumbo jodido, así que ahora temo porque alguno muera. Bueno, también les quedan pocos años por ser usuarios de titanes cambiantes, pero SON CANON CARAJO.**

**Ahora si, ya no los jodo con más escritura de la verga. A este paso terminaré haciendo un diario de notas de autor en los fics XD CHAU GENTE.**

**_**Se despid**e_**

_**MioSiriban**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

**[Short-fic] ****[EreHisu]**

**Advertencias: drogas, palabras obscenas, sexo explícito.**

* * *

_**Bastardo Suicida**_

* * *

**Fourteen**

* * *

_"El valor del todo se mide en las cosas pequeñas"_

Y las cosas pequeñas, concluyó Eren, eran jodidamente valiosas al hacerlas de la mano de Historia. El cepillarse con ella cada mañana, gastarle bromas tontas –como moverla ligeramente cuando se maquillaba-, comer a su lado y abrazarla mientras veían tv era lo más fascinante de todo.

—¿En serio ni un poco Eren?

Era uno de los pocos espacios libres que pasaba junto a sus amigos y Eren se negaba a darle un pase al ofrecimiento de Connie.

—Ah, cabrón, ya ni te ofrezco un carajo—resolvió el pelado inclinándose a inhalar.

—Maldito bastardo suicida—se dirigió a él ahora Jean, con típica sonrisa socarrona en cara—¿Estuviste en rehabilitación?

—Ahora su adicción es estar entre las piernas de Historia Reiss—se burló Thomas.

—Me he drogado hasta el culo ya—contestó el aludido—simplemente no tengo ganas. Nos vemos.

Sus preocupaciones habían cambiado radicalmente. Visitaba lugares de la ciudad en búsqueda de un empleo, necesitaba lidiar con sus gastos básicos. Sabía que Historia no dudaría en compartir de las grandes cantidades que le entraban en su cuenta personal, pero un sentido de independencia propia lo obligaba a buscar cualquier otra alternativa. Tenía que tomarse en serio sus promesas.

Se miraba en el espejo y sabía que había cambiado mucho desde que la petisa tuvo cabida en su vida. Es decir, no es como que de la noche a la mañana se haya llenado de aspiraciones, pero tenía un fuerte motor de motivación que las estaba forjando. La ira que reverberaba dentro de él había mermado.

Por supuesto, aún quería partir las caras de unos cuantos, incluyendo en la delantera a su padre, a Zeke y a Reiner, pero ahora tenía un enfoque más ameno de la vida y suspiraba a menudo.

—¡Hey, Eren! —Un tipo se había acercado a él; le vio con extrañeza puesto que no lo conocía de nada y su aspecto lo desagradaba un poco: tenía cara de idiota y un cabello rojizo que más parecía un nido de pájaros—Rayos, estuvo increíble la humillación que le hiciste a Reiner.

—¿Te conozco?

El sujeto se vio anonadado.

—Claro, vamos a la misma clase... M-me llamo Floch.

Éste le extendió una mano pero Eren lo ignoró.

—Ah.

—Y dime, ¿Qué se siente ser el nuevo rey?

—¿Nuevo qué?

Ese tipo le estaba hablando en otro idioma.

—Le diste una putiza al mariscal de campo y le robaste a su chica, todos te conocen, tienes a la reina del puto instituto. Amigo, todas las chicas quieren estar en tu cama.

_"Que patético"_

Eso era lo que ese tipo le inspiró.

—Ya veo. Creo que soy una celebridad—dijo con sarcasmo.

Dejó atrás a Floch y se fue a por sus cosas en su casillero, en el trayecto, vio que lo observaban de una manera rara más de un estudiante, sin embargo ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas de más puestas en él a lo que no hizo el menor caso.

Las clases fueron aburridas, pero ver a Historia tratando de colocar atención en todas como una sabionda le causó ternura.

La molesta sensación de cuchicheos y miradas de más continuó, no se enteró ni le importó la procedencia. Eren daba por hecho que solo eran nuevos rumores, hasta que se halló de frente a quien fuera su mejor amigo cerca del comedor.

—¿Podemos hablar? A solas.

Armin lo llevó al jardín frontal, momento que Eren aprovechó para encender un cigarrillo. Los dos estuvieron un rato en silencio pero el rubio no tardó en hablar.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué?

—¿No has oído de lo que hablan todos Eren?

—En esta mierda siempre hablan muchas cosas.

Armin suspiró.

—Reiner y Bertholdt nos tienen bronca y hay varias especulaciones de que quieren buscarnos pelea.

—¿Y por qué? —Armin le dio una mirada de obviedad.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Pues por… Annie e Historia.

Eren bufó.

—¿Por eso nos van a golpear?

—Tú no te preocupas porque puedes hacerle frente a Reiner, pero Bert puede destruirme en segundos.

—Pues tú eres del tipo pacifista ¿no? Dale una de tus charlas evangelistas y problema resuelto.

Armin se reservó sus comentarios y miró al lado contrario de donde estaba Eren. El segundo, ya a mitad del cigarrillo, comenzaba a hartarse y estaba pronto a irse. No encontraba sentido alguno a esa conversación.

—Eren, Annie y yo no planeábamos que pasara…

El mencionado chistó.

—¿Crees que me molesta? Madura Armin—añadió con apatía—las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que salí con Annie. Quédate tranquilo, no tengo ningún interés en ella.

—Entonces… no logro comprenderlo—El más alto contempló una sonrisa triste en el rubio quien lo miraba con sus expresivos pozos azulados más allá de la melancolía—porque por más que lo intento no logro entenderte.

Eren vio el cielo como la cúpula que era y Armin pretendiendo que no había nada más por mediar decidió retirarse.

—Solo fue que elegimos caminos distintos.

Esa tarde él siguió con su búsqueda de empleo. Era difícil porque seguía siendo un menor de edad y no tenía ningún permiso de sus padres para trabajar. Iba a darse por vencido y con las manos en los bolsillos y hundido en su mente, envió un mensaje a Historia para avisarle que llegaría tarde. Luego, tomó la ruta a Shiganshina.

Divagaba en el irrefutable hecho de lo nefasto que le era su casa de cuna, pero luego de merodear por ahí supo que si quería hacer realidad sus deseos debía hacer pequeños sacrificios.

—¿Eren? ¿Eres tú? —escuchó a una señora muy familiar a sus espaldas.

—Claro que es él, cariño—al voltear halló a una pareja no tan mayor que conocía desde que tenía memoria: un hombre alto de cabello rubio y una mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

—Señor Ackerman, señora Ackerman—inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Muchacho pero que alto estás—dijo el hombre acercándose con su esposa—hace meses que no te vemos.

Eso era cierto, era una especie de fantasma en Shiganshina y cuando se quedaba con Hannes no salía de la casa si no era en la madrugada, estando ya ebrio o drogado.

Encontrarse a los padres de quien fuera su mejor amiga no era desagradable, pero tampoco podía decir que fuera una agradable sorpresa.

—Hoy tu madre y yo estuvimos tejiendo un poco—dijo la mujer—imagino que venías a verla. Te extraña mucho.

—Si, a eso venía… ¿Mikasa…?

—No está—contestó el esposo poniendo una cara extraña y confirmando las sospechas del muchacho.

—Últimamente sale mucho con el joven Jean si no es que está con Sasha.

_"O con un hombre mayor"_

Eren escuchó poco más a los Ackerman y luego se despidió de ellos, para seguir hasta su destino origen; no demoró en llegar al umbral de la casa Jaeger y rebuscando en los bolsillos la llave entró.

—Eren—en la sala de estar y para su desagrado estaba ni más ni menos que su progenitor leyendo un libro. Lo dejó a un lado para seriamente dirigirse al hijo.

—No vengo a tratar contigo, viejo—murmuró con holgazanería y movió los pies escaleras arriba. Pero no pudo avanzar del segundo escalón; la fuerza del padre lo haló enviándolo al suelo.

—¡¿Crees que puedes venir y salir cuando quieras, Eren?!

Él no necesitó mayor motivación que ese empujonazo para ponerse de pie y encarar a Grisha. Tomó posición con sus puños y bloqueó al mayor con un certero puñetazo a la cara que quebró los lentes de éste.

_"Algo bueno salió de salir con Annie"_

—¡Deténganse! ¡Basta! —desde la planta superior la madre bajó tan rápido como le dieron las piernas y se plantó en medio de los dos—¡No pueden querer matarse cada vez que se ven!

Como perros rabiosos: eso eran padre e hijo uno contra el otro a punto de saltar en destrozarse.

—Acabaré contigo, Grisha—decretó con una voz firme y amenazante el chico—te haré mierda y después al maldito de Zeke.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Carla quien no dio crédito a la actitud de su hijo y sin más lo abofeteó—¡no te permito esto!

—Mamá…—la miró anonadado, sin la sagaz feracidad de hace instantes. Carla, tomando fuerzas, suspiró.

—¿A qué has venido?

—¿A qué crees, Carla? A buscar esa mierda que se mete—escupió con ira Grisha tomando un séquito de bolsitas que lanzó con desprecio al hijo.

Eren no determinó al padre y calmándose, recordando a Historia y el porqué estaba ahí le habló con suavidad a su madre.

—Hablemos a solas.

Carla accedió y se encaminaron a la habitación del adolescente para hallar la privacidad que el chico requería. Desde la pieza escucharon griteríos de Grisha.

—¡Es por tu culpa que se convirtió en esto, Carla! ¡Si hubieras puesto más temple en su crianza no sería un maldito drogadicto!

Eren vio a su madre con los nervios medianamente alterados sobándose las muñecas y tratando de distraerse de la retahíla. Se mantuvo callado hasta que esta le indico que hablara de una vez por todas.

—Necesito que firmes esto—Él le extendió un papel que ella desplegó para leerlo.

—¿Permiso de trabajo? —Eso la sorprendió—No necesitas trabajar, es responsabilidad de Grisha que tú…

—Sabes que no aceptaré nada de él, mamá.

La mujer sabía que eso era cierto; la tristeza que la opacaba en los últimos meses ensombreció su semblante y se sentó junto a su hijo en la cama individual. Releyó el papel en sus manos y posó la mirada ámbar en el muchacho moreteado.

—Hannes me dijo que te fuiste—mencionó Carla—He de pensar que te fuiste a donde un amigo en Trost.

—No te equivocas. Estoy viviendo con una chica del instituto.

Si antes estaba sorprendida ahora si que lo estaba de verdad.

—¿Qué? —en la lógica de Carla eso solo le indicaba una cosa—Eren… no me digas que embarazaste a esa jovencita—las mejillas de él tomaron ligero color.

—Por Dios, claro que no mamá—aclaró en protesta—solo… empezamos a salir. Te agradará conocerla.

—Tiene que ser una interesante chica para que te soporte.

—Lo es.

Abrazó a Carla como despedida estrechándola con cuidado, porque era su adoración más grande en la nefasta casa. Ella firmó el papel, se lo hizo pasar y lo contempló con los ojos cundidos de lágrimas retenidas.

—Cuídate hijo.

—También tú, mamá.

Abajo Grisha le daba la espalda desde el sillón, pero Eren detectó la ira resguardada por como sostenía el libro que lo ofuscaba. Antes de irse, recogió las bolsitas regadas en el suelo y por aprecio a Carla no dio ningún portazo.

—¿Eren? ¿Dónde estabas?

Historia temió lo peor cuando el castaño arribó el penthouse con moretones. Buscó el kit de auxilicios para untar crema en los hematomas más la preocupación no abandonaba su expresividad; quizás era otra pelea callejera con sus amigos por ahí, era todo de lo que tenía pinta.

Eren le besó los labios y acarició uno de sus pequeños hombros.

—No te preocupes Tori—dijo—No fue nada malo.

Procedió a tomar la pipa que guardaba entre sus pertenencias y la llenó del contenido de una de las bolsitas; Historia se abrazaba a sí misma sentada frente a él.

—No sé que quieres que piense—añadió ella—creí que buscabas empleo.

—Lo hice, pero no fue fácil. Necesitaba esto primero—puso sobre el comedor de vidrio el papel firmado por su madre.

—¿Fuiste a Shiganshina? —Eren afirmó con la cabeza—Dios… ¿entonces con quién…?

—Mi padre estaba en la casa—contestó antes de sacar el encendedor y comenzar a inhalar de la pipa.

Historia se quedó vaticinada en su sitio y se pensó si su caso sería como el de Eren y, en el caso de haber nacido como varón, estaría poniendo en su lugar a Rod con los puños. El escenario era una utopía.

Ella se dispuso a aceptar la pipa luego de que Eren tragara tanto humo como fuera posible. El no muy ameno olor de esa cosa plagaba el espacio pero no les importaba ni el desconcierto mal disimulado de criadas escondidas por los pasadizos.

Se rieron junto de cosas absurdas, en minutos estuvieron muertos de la risa disfrutando de la cándidas caricias y desnudándose entre besos indultos.

Los orgasmos con Eren, para Historia, era como la primera vez; terminaba más allá del cielo y flotaba en el espacio. Zeus y Afrodita la llevaban de las manos y la arrojaban a un exquisito vacío afrodisiaco.

Los cuerpos de los dos acabaron en el jacuzzi y el agua de éste salpicaba cada vez que uno contra el otro chocaba; los gemidos de Historia se tornaron en protagonistas de la expresión del placer y la espalda de Eren quedó tallada, enrojecida, bajo las uñas de ella.

Amanecieron en el suelo del penthouse muy cerca del ventanal que dejaba ver a Trost y a las montañas de la lejanía: era el cuadro preferido de Historia. Si, llegaron tarde al instituto y su actitud seguía siendo atontada en clases –especialmente la de la chica- con la atención de tantos en ellos, no fue de extrañar que fueran llamados hacia el tercer bloque al despacho del director.

—Debo sospechar que ustedes han consumido sustancias no permitidas en este instituto—El director Smith siempre imponente y serio detrás del escritorio puso en marcha su escrutinio—Historia, Eren, no hay duda de que están bajo del efecto de la cannabis.

—No se niega lo obvio—dijo con aburrimiento Eren, mirando atontado a la rubia que le sonreía.

Erwin se estiró en su sitio.

—No llamaré a sus padres, pero están advertidos. Tendré que expulsarlos si esto se repite.

Habían salido impunes de esa y saliendo del despacho se dieron un beso descarados de esos que revoleteaban a la envidia de los ajenos a la experiencia.

—Eren—la persona que más pronunciaba su nombre apareció delante de los dos—Esto no es apropiado.

—Relájate, Mikasa—le dijo él que manejaba mejor el efecto.

—Te ves un poco consternada—le dijo Historia, abrazándose celosamente al castaño.

—Estas muestras en público…

—No son problema tuyo.

Dejaron a la pelinegra en el acto con frustración y a los otros alumnos curiosos con las ganas de ver de más. El efecto pasó pronto; Sasha le dio mucha comida y agua a la petisa y ésta se mordió los labios con vergüenza y emoción.

—¿Estás bien ya? —preguntó su amiga asegurándose de su situación. Historia la miró distintiva. Los ojos le brillaban y se veía contenta.

—No sé que estoy haciendo, Sasha… Pero no me puedo arrepentir de esto.

—No es prudente que te drogues aquí—apuntó a decir Sasha—Tú y Eren se están pasando de la raya.

—No, estoy bien. De veras.

El castaño decidió trotar un poco en el campo del instituto, su energía estaba a tope. Habían sido atrapados pero no le había molestado. Lo que hacía no era un secreto para nadie.

_"Todo el mundo se droga"_

Disfrutaba de Historia, las cosas poco a poco estaban saliéndole bien y solo necesitaba estar motivado. Pronto tendría un trabajo y se graduaría, se iría con ella lejos muy lejos y le haría el amor en el punto más alejado del mundo. Tendrían hijos, varios de ellos y jamás en su puta vida la iba a soltar. Esos deseos era tan arraigados a su ser que sabía sería realidad. O estaba gozando demasiado de su ingenuidad.

—Te traje agua, Eren—Oportunamente el rubio más afable apareció extendiéndole un termo a Eren. Que estuviera ahí solo tenía un motivo.

—¿Vienes a sermonearme?

—Tu comportamiento hará que te expulsen en tu último año.

—Si, me lo has dicho desde el primer año.

—Eren…

Eran los amigos de toda la vida que no podían entenderse.

_"¿Somos amigos, Armin?"_

—Ustedes dos.

Vaya que no esperaban encontrarse al mariscal de campo y su mano derecha a pasos de ellos dos.

—¿Así que los rumores eran ciertos? —Eren se limpió las gotas de agua que bajaban por su barbilla y encaró a los dos mastodontes frente a él.

—Reiner, Bertholdt… ustedes no pretenderán…

—Lo lamento, Armin—dijo el más alto: Bertholdt—tengo que reponer mi honor y mi orgullo y dejarte en tu sitio.

—¿Tú vienes buscando lo mismo? —la socarronería de Eren era ante todo pronóstico el reto más irritante para Braun.

—No eres un buen tipo para Historia, Eren.

—¿Y tú sí?

Reiner entrecerró la mirada. De un momento a otro, los cuatro representaban una pelea interesante que prontamente atraía a los estudiantes. La pelea iba en serio y mientras Reiner y Eren iban a la par de pateándose y golpeándose hasta sacarse el aire, Bertholdt sometía a Armin a comer polvo y lo arrastraba sobre la arena.

Cuando fue consciente de que su amigo estaba sangrando la ira en el castaño se encendió. Un golpe bien sentado a Reiner lo dejó inconsciente y corrió a defender a su amigo.

—¡Armin!

Se lanzó encima de Bertholdt y haciéndole una llave con su brazo izquierdo golpeó las costillas del tipo con el derecho. El pelinegro chilló de dolor y buscó sacarse como pudiera a Eren de encima, más Armin, casi desmayado, le dio la patada sobre el rostro que lo noqueó. Luego, el rubio cayó.

—¡Hey, Armin! —Eren corrió a sostenerlo. Sus esmeraldas reflejaban consternación absoluta; de entre la gente, una figura femenina emergió y corrió a socorrerlo.

—¡Armin!

Entre los dos, él y Mikasa, llevaron al chico hasta la enfermería. Otros del equipo de fútbol ayudaron a los noqueados sujetos. Colocaron al rubio sobre la camilla y prontamente fue asistido.

Ninguno de los dos abandonó al chico hasta que hubo despertado. Armin le costó espabilarse lentamente y lo primero que tuvo fue un par de ojos grises y otros verdes.

Sonrió entre felicidad y calma.

—Siempre son ustedes quienes me salvan.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! Otro capítulo centrado en Eren asies. Debo agradecer más que nada sus comentarios; me alegra que sigan esta historia :)**

**Primero que nada anteriormente me equivoqué jajaja aquí es donde aparecía Floch xd upsis.**

**El hecho de que Eren se drogue explica que es una manera de rebelión y de escape: va en contra de la moral de Grisha a quién detesta por motivos que pueden sospechar. Y pues los personajes al estar en un AU moderno explican la realidad de muchos jóvenes. En mi opinión esto no está ni bien ni mal, solamente ocurre y ya.**

**El sentido independiente va muy con la personalidad de Eren. Él adora a Carla, pero no puede seguir sacrificando su tan ansiada libertad por su madre: tiene que seguir su propio camino. Y más que nada sueña con Historia.**

**Inspiración musical del OST de la tercera temporada :) creo que en el próximo capítulo vendrán cosas más interesantes.**

**Necesitaba unir al trío EMA nuevamente y quien mejor que su punto de conversión predilecto: Armin Arlert, señoras y señores. Amo a este rubio jodidamente. Creo que Armin está a nada de convertirse en mi crush supremo de SNK y al mismo tiempo en mi personaje fav -si, que arda Troya carajo-**

****SPOILERS ALERT****

**Estoy destrozada, por supuesto, este tomo del manga fue jodidísimo porque murió uno de los más grandes personajes... no diré el nombre directamente solo por si acaso pero ella es sin duda MARAVILLOSA y murió con toda la epicidad que merecía (mira que matar titanes colosales solita) también nos demostró que tan peligroso será detener a ya saben quien, pero bueno... ARRIBA LA ESPERANZA ABUELITA. Por otro lado también murió el perro ese de también saben quien xD muchos muestran respeto por él, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo empatizar con ese personaje porque me parece más un fanático religioso que nada xd esa actitud obsesiva se puede ir al carajo. Y bueno, ver que nos depara la yama...**

**_**Se despid**e_**

_**MioSiriban**_


End file.
